


Because I Love You (SasuFemNaru AU)

by Otaku_Lucky_Star



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff and Humor, Heartbreak, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 60,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Lucky_Star/pseuds/Otaku_Lucky_Star
Summary: Naruko is an energetic, trouble making, 17 year old girl in highschool whom is in love with her senior Kakashi Hatake, the most popular boy in school. One day while she was in detention afterschool, a man walks in and claims to be her husband from the future.Sasuke Uchiha, Naruko's husband from the future, has come back to the past to make sure they never fall in love.(Sasuke x Female Naruto)
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruko, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 28
Kudos: 106





	1. My Husband From The Future

I want to fall in love. I want to get married, wear the white dress, and kiss the bride. I want to raise a family of my own and give them the love I never had growing up. I want to spend the rest of my life with the one I love, Kakashi-senpai. 

My eyes struggled to stay open as I sat through the afternoon lecture. My head bopped back and forth to the sound of my teachers boring words. I was tired of listening and just wanted to nap. 

"Hey Naruko," whispered my friend Sakura who sat besides me, "Wake up or Iruka's going to give you detention again!" 

I looked over at her a gave a groggy smile, "I'll be fine~" I slurred half asleep.

She facepalmed herself with a sigh, "That's what you always say..."

Again, my eyelids continued to become heavy, making it hard for me to hold up head up. _When will this day end?_

"Naruko!" 

My eyes quickly shot open as my heart raced in my chest. I looked forward to see Iruka-sensei glaring at me with his arms folded amongst each other. I quickly stood up and acted as if I never was asleep. 

"Yes?" I asked loudly.

"Care to give us all a summary on what we've been reading about?" 

"Uh..." I quickly glanced over to Sakura in hopes she could give me the answer, but instead she shook her head and sighed. 

"We're all waiting," he stated clearly annoyed with me. 

"Uh well...you see-" my eyes scanned the room for answers before turning down to look at the cover of my book. _Romeo and Juliet...I've seen that movie and the movie can't be that far from the actual play, right? Welp, it's time to fake it till I make it._

I cleared my throat and began to bullshit my way through: "So far, since we've only read the first act-"

"We're on Act 2, Naruko..." corrected my teacher. 

I laughed nervously and continued my bullshit, "Yeah act 2, that's what I meant..." _Okay so I guess they kept reading while I was asleep..._

I cleared my throat again and continued, "So basically there are these two lovers, right? And they're like in love with each other, but they're both in mob families and the families hate each other. So the mobsters wanna keep em apart--or did they not even know they were in love yet--but anyway, the point is they were two star crossed lovers who just wanted to love, ya know? So yeah, that's about it."

I heard the slap of Sakura's hand as it hit her forehead and the sighs of disappointment from my teacher. Soon the class began to laugh because of my ridiculous synopses. 

"You're an idiot!" laughed Kiba. 

"Shut up, dog boy!" I retorted.

His smile turned into a frown as he stood up from his seat, "At least I'm not an idiot!"

"Well at least I don't have dog breath!"

"Shut up, ramen brain!" 

We glared at each other from across the room and continued to throw insults as each other.

"Stupid mut!"

"Dumb blonde!" 

"That is it!" yelled Iruka-sensei angrily, "Both of you will stay after school and spend an hour in detention!" 

We both began to protest, making the situation worse, and once Iruka let out a scream, we knew we were really in trouble. "Go stand in the hall way!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed my chair in with a kick of my foot. Kiba slammed the door open and I slammed it shut. This wasn't the first time we've gotten in trouble, and quite frankly I never really cared about detention, but today I did.

Today was Kakashi-senpai's basketball game with our rivaling school, Saint Madara Academy, and I wanted to be there to cheer on the love of my life. 

But instead, I'm now spending an hour in detention; even if I had time to go right after detention, I wouldn't have time to buy a ticket before they sell out. Everyone wanted to go to our home game to support Kakashi-senpai, especially if there was a chance some player might knock off his face mask.

I leaned against the wall of the hallway, crossing my arms as I glared at Kiba who stood in front of me. "This is all _your_ fault."

" _My_ fault? It's _your_ fault!"

"Ugh see?! This is why we get in trouble! Because you don't know how to keep your stupid mouth shut, I'm not gonna be able to see Kakashi-senpai's game!" 

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You and your stupid crush." 

We waited in the hallway until the bell rang. As soon as everyone left, Iruka-sensei stepped out of the classroom and had us follow him to the detention room. 

* * *

I stared at the clock for what felt like hours. Ten minutes had just gone by and Iruka sensei never cared to look away from us. Escaping detention was impossible. 

"You two are always fighting with one another. There's never a day where you two keep your mouths shut! I'm sick and tired of spending an extra hour after school just to babysit you fools! I don't get paid enough for this!" Iruka had started his usual lecture, and like always, we never cared to listen.

I rolled my eyes and the banged my head against the desk. "You know if you just let us go you wouldn't have to be here too, right?"

"Yeah. Why put yourself through this? It's not like we even care about detention," added Kiba. 

I heard Iruka start to stutter in anger. His words jumbled together until he final broke: "You know what?! You're right! I should be out on a date right now, not watching you two sorry fools!" 

I lifted my head off of the desk and saw him packing his things into a bag. "Forget detention for today, I'm going home!" He threw on his bag angrily and stormed out the door. 

Kiba and I then stared at each other in confusion. "What was that?" We asked in unison. 

He shrugged his shoulders and stood up from the desk. "Well, I'm outta here. See ya blondie." In moments he left the room too. 

I sighed and looked back at the clock, hoping I could still make it to my senpai's game. _Looks like there's still 30 minutes until the game starts. If I rush, I can still make it on time!_

I jumped out of my seat and swung my book bag onto my shoulders. I quickly took out my phone and called my best friend before leaving the room. 

"Sakura-chan~ I got outta detention early!"

_"Naruko, when will you ever learn?"_

"Probably never if I'm being honest, but that's besides the point! Since I'm out early, we can totally make it to Kakashi-senpai's game~!"

_"Naruko, I told you I can't because I'm going to a mixer, remember? I literally invited you during lunch."_

"Oh...I forgot, haha!"

_"Come on Naruko, forget that game and just come with me. You're never going to get Kakashi-senpai to fall for you, so just come with me to the mixer so we can find some more obtainable guys."_

"Sakura-chan, I do not appreciate your negativity. I already told you, Kakashi-senpai and I are meant to be! I see him in my dreams every night, so it has to be a sign!"

_"You see him in your dreams because you're always thinking about him! You even order your freaking ramen to look like him!"_

I laughed awkwardly as I remembered my Kakashi face-shaped ramen. "In my defense, his face tasted delicious. Just give me a few weeks and then I'll really be able to tell you how his face really tastes like, if you know what I'm saying."

_"Eww gross! Naruko, you're such a perv!"_

"You walked into that one yourself, haha!"

_"Ugh, you really can't keep chasing some guy you'll never have. Just come with me to the mixer so we can get your mind off of him."_

I sighed at her words. _Maybe she's right. Maybe it's time I move on from my obsessive crush._

I looked back at the clock and saw that ten minutes had just passed by. _Maybe it wasn't meant to be, me going to his game._

"Alright Sakura-chan, I'll go with you to the mixer."

She squealed happily from over the phone.   
_"I'll come by your apartment at 6! See ya in a few hours!"_

I hung up the phone and stared at the time on my screen. _It's almost 4 o'clock...I won't make it to his game_

"I guess it really wasn't meant to be..." I shoved my phone back into the pocket of my skirt and went to open the door. I was about to reach for the door when it suddenly slid open.

"What the-?" I directed my attention to the tall, raven haired man that stood before me. His eyes were black as night and his stare as cold as the snow in winter. He was handsome even with the frown he had for a smile. 

I felt my cheeks grow warm from the sight of the handsome stranger. I couldn't take my eyes off of him no matter what I tried to do. 

The stranger stared at me, sending shivers down my spine. His lips then began to move, releasing a deep hypnotizing voice. "I finally found you," he said with his soothing voice. 

I was absolutely mesmerized by the stranger that I completely disregarded the strange statement he had said. 

The raven haired man sighed and pushed me aside, closing the door behind him. "Even in this era you can't stop looking at me..." 

_This era? What--snap out of it Naruko! A pervert just entered the building and you're just staring at his beauty! Wake up!_

I quickly shook my head and moved back. "Who are you and how do you know me?!" I yelled as I rummaged through my bag to find my pepper spray. 

He rubbed his temples and let out an annoyed sigh: "Loud as always, I see...Why did I ever marry you?"

_Marry? What is this handsome pervert talking about?!_

My hand finally found the pepper spray, so I took the chance to quickly yank it out of my back and aim it at the handsome demon. "Who are you?!" I repeated.

He clicked his tongue and looked at me with his flawless, emotionless face. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am your husband from the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of my new SasufemNaru! I'm truly in love with this story line, and I hope you all will love it too! 
> 
> Please look forward to weekly updates :)


	2. Talking With My Future Husband

_Husband...from the future?_

My head was spinning and the words he spoke was not computing in my brain. _The future?! How could he be from the future?! Or even my husband?! I don't even know this guy!_

I was baffled and my face did not try to hide my emotions. 

"You're an idiot..." he mumbled as he walked over to me. 

I quickly snapped out of my confusion when he used my trigger word: 'idiot.'

"Idiot?! I'm _not_ an idiot! If I were an idiot then I would believe all that trash coming out of your mouth! Time travel, husband from the future, we're married, blah blah blab, those are all stupid things said to try and trick innocent girls into sleeping with you!"

"What?"

"You think you can get any girl with your talk of being a time traveler and their husband from the future, but you ain't gonna get me! Sure you're the type of guy that shows up in every girl's wet dreams, but you're not fooling me cuz I only have eyes for Kakashi-senpai!" I quickly sprayed his eyes with my pepper spray and bolted out of the classroom.

_Are these the new pickup lines perverts are using now a days?!_

I dashed through the empty hallways and ran for the exit to the school. While running, I lost my grip on the pepper spray and it fell to the floor. _Damn it! Now I'm gonna need to buy a new one._

I cut my loses and continued to run. Adrenaline rushed through my body and I reached speeds that I believed only ninjas could obtain. _There's no way he'll catch up! But just to be safe-_

I took a chance to look behind me, just to make sure he was no where near me; however, the pervert was running after me at full speed. 

_Is he super human?! How'd he recover so quick?!_

I was almost to the door when the stranger grabbed ahold of my hand, causing me to stop. 

"Let go!" I yelled as I tried to escape.

"Naruko, stop yelling."

"No--somebody, help!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. 

The man quickly covered my mouth with his hand. He held me in the form of an embrace from behind and took the chance to whsiper in my ear as I panted from exhaustion and fear. 

"Naruko, please stop yelling...I'll explain everything, so just stop yelling for right now."

His voice worked like a spell and it had me dominated in an instant. _I'll just pretend to do what he wants so I can run away and call the cops._

I stopped my yelling and he released me from his hold. I took the chance to distance myself from him, not wanting to test my luck with this pervert. "I stopped yelling so speak!"

He looked around the empty halls as if he were searching for something. He then looked back at me and spoke: "What day is it today?" 

"Huh? All this just so you can ask what day it is?"

He glared at me and repeated his question, "What day is it today?" 

"Geez okay okay...It's Friday, October 20th. Why'd you wanna know?" 

His eyes widened for a moment, but he quickly returned to a calmed composer. "Is there a basketball game happening today at this school?"

_How does he know that...? Did he like, stalk the school? Whatta creep..._

"Yeah. That's where I would've been if Kiba hadn't gotten me in trouble!" I yelled angrily at the reminder. 

He then suddenly began to walk up to me. 

"Wh-what-?" 

He took my hand and forced me to follow him. "We can't talk here."

"Huh?! So you're kidnapping me?!" I yelled while trying to resist him. 

"If you behave I'll take you to Ichiraku's."

The mention of my favorite ramen shop made me turn into an obedient little girl. "Okay!" 

He sighed as he pushed the door open. "You're really still the same, Naruko."

* * *

We sat at on the barstools of the small ramen shop known as Ichiraku's. I slurpped up bowl after bowl with my kidnapper at my side.

_This loser actually took me to Ichiraku's. Jokes on him because as soon as I'm done, I'm dashing and he's gonna pay for everything while I call the police._

"Hey old man, bring me another bowl!"

The raven haired man glared at me and then at the old man. "Don't you dare bring her another bowl."

The old man began to sweat nervously as he put the bowl back down on the counter top. 

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" I complained.

"We came here to talk, not eat."

"I never agreed to that."

He began to rub his temples again, annoyed by my snarky remarks. 

"Naruko, please listen to me." 

I crossed my arms and directed my attention towards him. _Okay, I'll listen to him and then use his words against him in court._

"As I said before, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am your husband from the future. I've come back to the past to stop you from falling in love with me."

"Huh?" It didn't make sense to me. Why would someone go through so much trouble just to stop me from liking them, if this senerio was even true.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I brought some proof just in case my words didn't make it through your thick skull."

I felt a vein pop in annoyance. _For someone who claims to be my husband, he sure likes to disrepect me!_

The man dug into his bag and pulled out the very hair ties I wore in my hair in that moment. My eyes widened in disbelif as I saw another copy of mother's hair ties in that man's hands. 

"H-how did you...?"

"Even 10 years from now you refuse to use any other hair ties...these were your mother's before she passed away from childbirth."

My hands shook as they went to grab the hair ties. _He even knows how my mom died...maybe-_

I shook my head and placed the hair ties back in his hand. "Okay, so you have a replica of my mom's hair ties and you even know how she died. Big woop. You could have easily gotten that information from the school's records."

He clicked his tongue and dug back into his bag to take out another item. "Your father died in the country's war before you were born. Before he left your pregnant mother, he left her with his wedding ring, promising to come back after the war. When your mother died, she left you both weddings rings and a blanket she knitted for you."

He then took out the baby blanket I stored in the closet of my room. _Oh my gosh...maybe he is telling the truth..._

He then showed me his left hand to reveal my father's ring. "You gave me your father's ring, and I gave you your mother's." 

I grabbed the blanket and unfolded it to find my mother's ring. "Are you really...my husband?"

"That's what I've been trying to say idiot."

His words stung as usual, but my opinion of him was slowly changing. _Wait Naruko, don't just accept it. He could have easily stalked me and stolen these things...I think?_

I wrapped the ring back in the blanket and passed it back to him. "Okay...I might believe you a little now...but I won't completely trust you until you tell me something that only I would know."

I could see that he was starting to lose his patience. "Tch. You're as stupid as ever..." he mumbled under his breath. 

"What was that?!"

He glared at me, folding his arms in annoyance. "When you were in middle school you had a really bad stomache during mid-terms, so you tried to pass a fart quietly and eventually it came out and echoed through the classroom. You were known as fart girl until you transfered to this highschool where you are now known as the trouble making, dumb blonde. Then, earlier this year I presume, you were spying on your senpai when-"

"Okay okay, that's enough! I believe you, geez!" I yelled in embarrassment as I covered his mouth. 

_Okay, so he really is my husband from the future. Damn it! If he knew about 'fart girl,' and what happened between Kakashi-Senpai and I, I can't imagine what else he could possibly know!_

"B-but even thought I believe you now, why would you come back to the past just to stop us from falling in love?" 

His face went from angry to sorrowful in seconds, but as sudden as his expression change was, it left even faster. _Why did he look sad...?_

"In the future...we're not working out."

"Huh? We're not working out? Then why don't you just divorce me?!" I yelled annoyed by his stupidity.

"It's not that simple...it's complicated..."

"Well tell me then. I am your wife aren't I?" 

He stared at me with an emotionless face, blinking slowly as if he were trying to tell me I was stupid. He then turned to the old man and ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Hey!" I shouted.

The old man placed the bowl before my future husband and he began to eat. 

"You're seriously eating right now? Come on! Tell me!" 

He contiuned to ignore me. The way he handled me was proof enough that he really was my husband. 

"Look Naruko, I have my reasons for coming back." 

I pouted at him as I crossed my arms again. "Whatever..."

I watched him eat the bowl of ramen slowly. He took his time to enjoy the flavor the soup brought and never tried to wolf it down like me. _Did I really marry a guy like this? Whys would I do that?_

I sighed as I banged my head against the wooden counter top. 

"If you keep banging your head like that, you'll lose the little bit of brain cells you have left."

I turned over to glare at him but instead I found myself staring at his beauty. He was a handsome man, but his personality ruined him. 

"Hey," I called out to him.

"Hm?"

"Are we really that unhappy that not even divorce could save us...?" 

That saddened expression he had on before returned, but left as quickly as it came. "Yes...This is the only way."

He soon finished his bowl and thanked the man for his food. He the stood up, adjusting his one strapped bag on his shoulder, and turned to face me. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" I asked as I followed my husband. 

"To your place of course." 

"What?" 

He suddenly stopped walking, causing me to bump into him from behind. "I'm going to be staying at your place until I succeed on my mission." 

"Huh?!"

"I'm going to make sure you never fall in love with me, and to do that, I'll get you together with your senpai."


	3. Living With My Future Husband

"Wait, you want to hook me up with Kakashi-senpai?!" 

"Yes. If I can get you two together, we'll never have to meet in the future."

_My demon of a husband was actual an angel is disguise! Now I can really marry my senpai with his help!_

"Oh my dear guardian angel~ feel free to stay in my home for as long as you like~" I sang as I clung to his arm.

He rolled his eyes and pushed me away. "You're so annoying..."

I giggled as I walked along side him. _Maybe I was meant to miss that game so I could meet him...meet him? Meettttt...OH MY GOSH, SAKURA-CHAN!_

I gasped loudly, startling Sasuke who walked besides me. "What time is it?!" I yelled as I struggled to take my phone out of my pocket. 

I quickly turned on my screen and saw that it was almost six o'clock. _She's gonna kill me!_

As soon as the time changed to six, my phone began to ring. Sakura's contact photo dominated my phone screen, and my fingers began to shake at the thought of her nagging. 

"Aren't you going to answer it?" he asked while looking over to the screen. He stared at the picture indifferently when suddenly his face turned into disgust. "Just hang up on her."

"Huh?! I can't do that!" 

He sighed while pressing his finger on the green phone icon on my phone. "There, now tell her your busy and hang up."

_This man-!_

_"Hello? Hello~? Naruko are you there?"_

I laughed awkwardly into the phone as I stared at my husband who was signaling me to hangup the phone. "Heyyy Sakura-chan..."

_"I'm outside your apartment. Where are you?"_

"Oh um, I'm sorry, something really important came up and I can't make it to the mixer."

_"Really? What happened? Are you okay?"_

_Oh yeah I'm just great. My husband from the future suddenly showed up outta no where, offering to play cupid so I can marry my senpai instead of him...that's what I would like to say at least-_

"Oh no, I'm okay! It's just I've been falling short on money recently cuz I've been eating out too often this month, so now I'm looking for a part time job." 

_I mean I'm not lying. I really have been eating out too much recently._

_"Really? And you can't ask your grandpa for some more money?"_

I shook at the thought of asking my grandfather for more money. Knowing him, he would fly all the way from Sunagakure to Konoha just to make sure I was 'okay.' In other words, he would use me as an excuse to come and peep on the girls at school. 

I shook my head to clear my mind of my perverted grandfather. "Nah, I don't want to bother him. Besides, if I can get a job at a ramen shop, I could totally get all the ramen I wanted."

She laughed happily at my joke. _"Alright Naruko, good luck on finding a job, but as soon as you find a job tell me so I can get a discount."_

We both chuckled happily. 

"I will."

_"Sweet. See you next week then. Oh and next time, you're coming to the mixer with me."_

She hung up the call and I sighed in realif. 

"Finally," he said with an attitude.

I looked at him, bothered by his remark. "What? Don't tell me you don't like my best friend."

"In the future she's still your friend, but..." he shivered slightly before continuing, "Let's just say I don't like her very much...Anyway, let's keep going."

We walked down the busy sidewalk together. My mind was still full of questions and I couldn't figure out where to start. 

"So uh...Sasuke, right?"

"Stating my name so informally as usual, but yes."

"Geez I'm your freaking wife, I can call you Sasuke unless you want me to call you Uchiha-san." 

"Don't you ever call me that."

"Sasuke it is~" I sang happily. "So anyway, what's your plan to hook me up with Kakashi-senpai? Oh, and does my future self know you're here?"

"The plan is to make him fall in love with you before the end of the year so we won't ever have to meet in the future."

"Woah that's dark...so how'd we even meet?"

"It doesn't matter since we won't be meeting anymore."

"Okay...but I still-"

"That's enough questions."

"Hmph."

We walked the rest of the way to my home in silence. Once we reached my complex we climbed the three flights of stairs to end up at my apartment door.

"Okay so, it's a little messy inside, so just watch your step," I warned before opening the door. As soon as I opend the door, the smell of weeks worth of trash engulfed both of our noses. 

He stared at me as he held his nose. "You're a pig."

"Hey, I wasn't expecting visitors!"

He rolled his eyes, pushing me aside so he could walk in. He made his way inside, kicking the things that laid on the floor out of his way. "This place is a dump. You really can't do anything without me."

"Huh?" _This guy's been bringing up our relationship a lot since he's appeared. It really makes me wonder if he really doesn't care for me in the future._

He began to clean up around the house, picking up trash and placing it into garbage bags. "If I'm going to be staying here, I will not be living in filth."

I shrugged my shoulders and allowed him to pick up. I probably wasn't ever going to do it myself, so having him clean up with a win for me. 

I walked over to my couch and brushed off all the food crumbs. I watched the food crumbs fall to the carpet, not caring that it was dirtying everything as long as I got to sit on my couch. I then reached for the remote and turned on the T.V.

The room was filled with nose from the T.V and Sasuke's cleaning. Eventhough I tried to focus on watching the cartoons, I couldn't stop my mind from thinking about all the questions he didn't want to answer.

"Hey Sasuke," I called from the couch.

"Mm?"

"What can you tell me about the future?"

The rustling of the trash bags soon faded and his infamous tongue click replaced the faded sound. "I've already told you more than enough things."

"I know~" I whined as I turned my body to face him. "But I really want to know how you and I met. Because if I'm being honest, you're not the type of guy I would ever fall for, even thought you are good looking."

He turned away from me, not giving me a chance to see his reaction. "I already told you, it doesn't matter how we met because you'll be with your senpai soon." 

"Ugh you're such a stick in the mud...now I can see why we're not working in the future. What was I even thinking when I married you?!" 

"Hm you're right," he said with a sarcastic chuckle, "You really weren't thinking when you agreed to marry me."

The mood turned cold. Tension flooded the room and the atmosphere became uncomfortable. _Is he upset? Did I say something wrong?_

He returned to cleaning, remaining quiet as he worked. I watched him pick up my apartment and started to feel guilty. _Why does he want to make sure we never meet? What is he hiding?_

I slowly got off the couch, walking over to bend down besides him. 

"What're you doing?" He asked coldly.

"Helping." I grabbed the trash around me and dumped it into his trash bag. We continued to work silently, never getting too close to each other. But guilt drove my actions and I needed to apologize for how I behaved with him. 

"Hey..." I mangaed to say. 

"Yeah...?"

"I'm sorry for asking you all those questions today. You clearly weren't comfortable yet I kept pushing you...oh and I'm sorry for spraying your eyes with pepper spray, which I'm still suprised about how quickly you recovered."

He gave a small chuckle before closing the trash bag. "It's fine. And about the pepper spray, you missed."

He grabbed the bags of trash and carried them to the door. 

"Wait what?! How'd I miss?!" 

"I knew you were going to try and spray me. Heh, it wouldn't be the first time you did either." He opened the door and dumped the bags outside.

_Not the first time? So did I spray him sometime in the future?_

He walked back in, removing his shoes and wiping his hands on his clothes. 

"Wait, so if I missed, what did I spray?" I asked as he walked up to me.

"My hair. I douged just in time." 

"How...?"

"I'm your husband...I know you better than you even know yourself right now." 

His tone was bittersweet and his eyes showed the slightest hint of sorrow. _Why does he get so sad when he mentions me? What happened...?_

He closed his eyes and walked away to the extra room. "It's getting late. We'll talk more in morning."

My eyes followed his back as he made his way to the guest room. A sudden unexplainable pain ruled my heart, and the urge to hug him crossed my mind, but I never allowed the urge to control me. 

"Good night," he said before closing the door.

The trance I was in faded, allowing me to realize that he had just walked into the guest room without my guidance. _How does he know my apartment so well? Do we live here together in the future?!_

I ran to the door and knocked on it furiously. 

The door then opened and his usual expression of annoyance welcomed me. _"What?"_ He growled.

I stared at his cole colored eyes, unable to bring the words that wrapped my brain into speech. _Should I ask? Maybe he'll get upset. Ugh I'm already here, so what do I do?!_

"Um uh...I...I uh...wanted to say good night."

His face slowly loosened into a smirk. He shook his head as he rolled his eyes playfully. "You're really something else, Naruko." 

He slowly raised two fingers towards my forehead and playfully tapped me with a small smile. "Good night, Naruko."

My cheeks began to heat up from his awkward gesture, and my heart skipped for a moment as my eyes fed on his smile. 

"Oh uh...good night Sasuke..." 

He then slowly closed the door without another word. 

I stood before the door with a pounding heart. _What was that...? Why did my heart just skip for him...?_

I quickly cleared the clouds of thought from my mind and walked into my own room. I walked over to my dresser to put on my pijamas. I then hopped into my bed and rolled myself up in my blanket. 

_What am I doing?! Stupid heart, stop skipping everytime that guy does something! Sasuke and I are not meant to be, you got that heart? Sure he's cute, but his cuteness isn't taking me anywhere happy ten years from now. My only hope for a good future is to be with Kakashi-senpai._


	4. Planning With My Future Husband

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. My eyes slowly opened as my nose sniffed the air. _Who could be cooking--Sasuke?!_

I quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I _knew I wasn't dreaming!_

I watched him work in the kitchen from afar. His hands were skilled with the knife cutting up pieces of sausage effortlessly. His body moved elegantly as he multitasked, walking between each different station in the kitchen.

_Wow...he must be a chief. I mean he has to be with the way he's moving. Maybe that's why I married him, because he can cook. Haha, smart move future me! ...or not smart move since you're apparently unhappy..._

I sat at the table, waiting for him to bring me my food. I watched how he concentrated his attention to everything in the kitchen. It was as if nothing existed around him but him and the food he was preparing. 

After a few moments he turned off the stove and served the food on the plate, His eyes never once leaving the plate. He seemed to be in his own world when he worked. And as soon as he looked up, he stared at me for a few seconds then quickly looked away. 

_Wow, no good morning or anything? Ehhh whatever, I don't need your stupid 'good morning.'_

He picked up the plates and brought them to the table, gently placing them down. 

I stared at the beautifully plated food, drool slowly dripping from my mouth. "Wow... you're an annoying guy but you sure can cook!"

He rolled his eyes and sat down across from. "Today I want to discuss the plan. Don't interrupt me and just eat."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I mumbled with a mouth full of food. 

"In the future, you told me the story of how you fell in love with your senpai. You told me you met him while on cleaning duty, so I want to try and reinvent your meeting for starters. After we'll get you to talk to him. Eventually you'll ask him out and start dating; then I can leave and we'll both have a better future."

"Sounds good," I replied only half paying attention. "By the way, how'd you even get here?"

"What does that have to do with what we're discussing?"

"I just wanna know!"

He breathed out heavily while crossing his arms. "Time travel, you idiot."

"Yeah I know, but like, are time machines common in the future? It's kinda far fetched since you only come from ten years in the future."

"I know a guy..."

"What's his name?" 

"I can't tell you."

"Is he a scientist?"

"Obviously."

"Why'd he let you use it? Does he know what you're doing with it? Is he friends with future me too?"

He rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes. "He doesn't know I took it...and you're not a big fan of him either."

I dropped my fork on the plate and looked at him in shock. "Wait, so you stole it! Does that mean I don't know you're here?!"

"I told you it was complicated."

_Complicated or not, he should have at least told future me about him leaving!_

"You're so secretive! Why would you just leave without telling me where you were going?! And you stole some time machine gadget that could've killed you since it was made by some sketchy scientist!"

"You don't know I'm gone because time works differently. Over there it's only been about a few seconds while here it's been a day. And even if I was gone for a long time, I could easily go and come right back. And that 'sketchy scientist' is a genius. His gadgets always work." 

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "If you're keeping secrets from future me, how can I trust you now?"

"Naruko please, I already told you it's complicated. Let's just focus on having your senpai fall in love with you."

His tone was remorseful. It was as if he knew what he was doing was wrong. _He's really hiding something, and I want to know what is...but maybe..._

I looked at his sorrowful expression as he began to eat, trying to hide his face from me. ... _maybe it's best if I stop asking questions..._

"Fine, I'll work with you, but only because I want to marry Kakashi-senpai!"

"Good," he stated as he stood up from the table, "We'll start on Monday."

* * *

I was walking to school when my phone rang in my pocket. I picked it up and saw it was a call from my home phone phone. _Ugh what does he want?!_

"What Sasuke?"

_"I'm just calling to remind you about-"_

"I know I know! Take on cleaning duty so I can talk to senpai. Anything else?"

_"Yes. On your way home, can you pick up some ingredients? Your refrigerator is empty and all you have is cabinets full of ramen..."_

"Ugh are you serious? Why can't you do it?!"

_"Because I can't let my past self see me. If I ever accidentally come into contact with myself, I'll wind up merging with the Sasuke from this time."_

"Wait, but if you go now, you'll be fine, right? Cuz everyone's at school, assuming we are the same age...Are we the same age?"

_"Naruko, just buy the stuff."_

"Okay fine, I'll call you when I make it to the store. Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. 

"Naruko, wait up!" Sakura's voice rang in my ears as she walked beside me. 

"Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned to face me with a smile. "Naruko, you won't believe what just happened!" 

"What happened?"

"Okay so, remember how I went to the mixer last Friday?"

"Mhm."

"Well, basically there were no cute guys. Like none at all, but I made a friend with some girl that goes to Saint Madara, and she's really nice! Her name's Naori."

"Cool cool," I replied while lost in thought about executing the plan Sasuke and I had come up with.

"So anyway, I was walking with Naori this morning since we both live around the same area, and this really hot guy walked past us with some other hot guy that looked like his older brother."

"Uh huh."

"Naruko, he was super hot! Like he had this dark black hair and cold looking eyes that sent shivers down my spine. But he goes to Saint Madara...kinda makes me wanna transfer just to see him hahaha!"

"That's nice..." My mind was wrapped on making sure everything went well today. I had to talk to Kakashi-senpai today. My happiness depended on it.

"Hey Naruko, did you ever find a job?" She asked, getting my attention.

"Huh? Oh--yeah! I didn't find a job yet... Sorry I couldn't make it to the mixer, but it sounds like you had a lot of fun!"

"Don't sweat it~ But seriously though, I want to show you this guy. He's so freaking hot."

"Nahhh no one can be hotter than Kakashi-senpai."

We were approaching the gate when my senpai walked in front of me. Girls all around us began to squeal happily at the face-masked boy. My eyes turned into hearts at the sight of him.

"He's so mysterious and cool~" I sang as I watched him walk by. 

Sakura shook her head and grabbed ahold of my arm. "You and your obsession...let's go or we're gonna be late."

She dragged me into the school as I stared at my possible future husband. _Oh please let me marry him!_

"Ugh sometimes I wish it was me who took that cleaning job and not you. You're a handful, Naruko," said Sakura with a sigh. 

She went through her locker to change her shoes and I did the same as soon as I lost sight of my senpai. 

"No, I wouldn't change meeting him for anything in the world! He's honestly the sweetest and smartest guy you'll ever meet. He's honestly too good for this world~"

She closed her locker and looked at me with a face. "Naruko, you don't know anything about that guy. You haven't even talked to him since that time when you were on cleaning duty! How do you know he's so smart, huh? You're not even in his class to know him!"

"Sakura-chan...ye of little faith...Do you not check the rankings? He always in the top 3 for every exam! And might I add the fact that he's always reading. Only smart guys like him would spend so much time reading."

"Are you stupid? His book always has a customized sleeve on it so we don't even know what he's reading! It could be porn for all we know!" She stated as we walked towards our classroom. 

"You're just jealous that Kakashi-senpai is just so perfect and obtainable since he actually goes to our school, unlike your mysterious crush from Saint Madara."

"Look, all I'm saying is that I don't trust a guy who's face I've never seen before. Something about him just doesn't sit right with me...but then again, that's your guy not mine! My super hot crush has to be some sort of elite at his school~"

"Nahh no one's better than Kakashi-Senpai."

As we spoke, it made me feel like everything was normal again. Sakura and I talking about boys, going to class and obsessing over my senpai, nothing could be more normal, until I remembered the reason for my sudden need to pursue my senpai: my husband from the future doesn't want to be with me.

A sigh escaped my mouth as I sat besides Sakura in the classroom. _Cleaning duty...that's my ticket to Kakashi-Senpai's heart._

I stared at the clock with anticipation, waiting for the moment I'll have with my senpai after school.


	5. Meeting Kakashi-senpai

School was about to end, and like always, my eyes always seemed to close during Iruka-sensei's lecture. Dreams filled my empty mind as I slept behind my text book. 

  
Then a smile crossed my face as I dreamt about my first encounter with my senpai:

_It was earlier this year when I was placed on cleaning duty because Sakura was at home sick. My cleaning partner bailed on me, so I was stuck doing everything but myself._

_"Stupid Kiba, always bailing on me when I need him!" I growled while I mopped the classroom floor._

_As soon as I finished, I put the mop away and walked to the board to clean the eraser. I stared at the chalk filled eraser and smiled mischievously._

_'Iruka-sensei should be coming back soon...hehehe maybe I should mess with him a lil for giving me all those detentions~'_

_I laughed to myself as I grabbed a chair to stand on. I opened the door slightyly, placing the dirty eraser at the top so when Iruka-sensei came in, it would hit him._

_'Hehehe he won't know what hit em!'_

_I quickly moved the chair and stacked it by the wall. I then looked at the clock, measuring how much time was left before he would come in._

_I leaned against the wall, waiting for the five minutes to pass by. But like always, my patience grew thin. Waiting by the wall was boring, so I decided to look out the window instead. I watched the boy's baseball team run around the school, their voices tired yet full of energy as their coach yelled at them. My eyes then moved towards the boy's soccer team, watching them kick around the ball while shirtless._

_Drool slowly escaped my mouth as my eyes feasted on the many shirtless boys on the field. "They are all so hot~ Heh I kinda feel like my grandpa..." I whsipered to myself._

_The five minutes passed by and he still wasn't here. Sighing, I decided to remove the earser from the door so I could go home. I grabbed a chair off the stack and walked back to the door._

_As soon as I approached the door with the chair in my hand, the door slid open. The eraser fell and dirtied the hair of the most popular kid at school: Kakashi Hatake._

_Regret took over as I watched the silver haired boy stare at me as the earser slid of his head. My mouth began to mouth rapidly but no sounds were heard._

_He then looked down, stared at the earser, and bent down to pick it up. "I haven't seen somebody do this since middle school," he said indifferently._

_"I-I'm so sorry senpai!" I yelled with a bow, "It was meant as joke for my teacher! I-I didn't mean--!"_

_"Relax," he said with a yawn as he walked passed me. He brushed the chalk from his hair and sat on the floor under the window. "Hmm how should I put this...My first impression of you: you're an idiot."_

_His words pierced me like a dagger. 'My senpai thinks I'm an idiot...'_

_He then patted the floor next to him, inviting me to sit next to him. "Since you're already here, might as well come sit with me."_

_I looked at him confused. 'What is he doing here? And why even invite me to sit after what I've done.'_

_He took out his book and began to read. "Are you going to sit or what?"_

_I didn't know what to do. Leave or sit with the most popular boy at school. 'Well Naruko, this might be you're only chance to talk with a hot guy like him before you end up with some basic dude so might as well.'_

_I shrugged my shoulders and went to sit next to him. We sat by each other without saying a word. He read and I watched his eyes follow the words of the page._

_It was awkward, so I decided to start up a conversation. "Sooo...why're you sitting here senpai?"_

_"Because this is the only classroom unlocked at this time."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Iruka-sensei always forgets to lock the classroom before he leaves. Besides, this is the last place my coach is going to find me in."_

_'So he's playing hookie from basket ball practice?! But he's the star player!'_

_"But uh...don't they need you at practice? You are the captain of the team," I asked awkwardly._

_"Yeah, but I like to show up whenever I feel like it. Time is a human construct, so I might as well construct my own time and show up whenever I want."_

_'What...? And he called me an idiot?!'_

_"You know," he said while closing his book, "There's a lot more to life than just showing up on time or being where you need to be...Have you ever stopped to just look around you? People are always so focused on being somewhere that they don't notice how they get there."_

_His words were meaningful yet ridiculous. 'This guy really goes by the beat of his own drum...heh I like that.'_

_He turned to face me, his eyes scanning my own as if he were analyzing my soul. "I think you're an idiot," he said with a small laugh, "But there's something about you that's almost...refreshing."_

_My heart began to beat in my chest as my cheeks warmed up. "T-thanks...I guess?"_

_"No problem." He stood up off the ground, putting his book away in his bag. He stretched his back, taking his time. As soon as he was done stretching, he placed on his bag and began to walk away. "Well, I think I've bothered them long enough, and knowing Gai, he's probably running around looking for me like a try hard."_

_I laughed awkwardly as I watched him head towards the door. He was about to head out the door when he stopped in his steps, looking back to face me. "By the way, I never got your name."_

_"M-my name? It's uh Naruko. Naruko Uzumaki, ya know!"_

_He chuckled and gave what seemed like a smile. "Well, I hope to see you on the pathway of life, Naruko Uzumaki."_

_I became flutered by his quirky yet cool goodbye. "Y-yeah! Believe it!"_

_He left that day without another word as he took my heart for ransome._

"Naruko..."

I pouted in my sleep as I wiped the drool from my mouth and turned to lay on my other cheek. 

"Naruko..."

I felt the pain of someone pinching me on my side. "Ugh...stop pinching me..." I mumbled in my sleep.

The pinching then stopped, allowing me to sleep peacefully. But then a loud sound came from atop of my desk, causing me to jolt up in suprise. "What the heck?!" I yelled in annoyance. 

My angry expression soon dropped to a shocked one as I saw Iruka-sensei fumming with anger as he glared at me. "I hope you're well rested, because you're going to be spending the next few hours cleaning the classroom on your own!"

The bell then rang, ending the class. Everyone quickly packed their bags and left as they laughed at me. I turned to Sakura and saw her getting ready to leave as well. 

"Sakura-chan~ don't leave me~" I whined. 

"Naruko, do you know how many times I tried to make you up? Geez you never learn, dummy!" Her phone then vibrated and she quickly reached in her bag to take it out. Her face lit up as she read the notification she had received. 

"Ahh! Naori wants to meet up at a cafe! Hopefully she'll invite me to a mixer with the Saint Madara boys~"

My eyes rolled as she mentioned our rival school. "What's so great about that stupid school anyway? It's full of stuck up rich kids that are all related someway or another to each other. That school's basically a mafia," I commented with my pinkie in my ear.

"First of all, the boys there are hot. Second of all, can you stop picking your damn ear?! This is why you're single! Cuz you can't act like a lady for even a second!"

"Huh?! Last time I checked you're just as single as I am!"

She pointed at my posture, my ears, my nose, and then my legs. "You're always slouching, picking your ears, picking your nose, and man spreading everytime you sit! And let's not talk about what you wear when you're not in your uniform. Ugh, Naruko, I wish you would just let me give you a makeover! Let your hair down, wear some makeup or something!"

I shrugged my shoulders and removed my bag from my desk. "For the record, I like to buy whatever's cheapest. I don't have money to spend on 'nice clothes.' Besides, if I'm gonna be with a guy, it's because they like me for who I am and not what I'm pretending to be. Maybe you should try being a little more like yourself sometime, Sakura-chan."

She growled in anger, storming out of the classroom. Screw her. _She can be so bitchy sometimes..._

I sighed as I stared at the classroom. _Welp...I better get started._

* * *

An hour passed and I had finally finished cleaning the room. I stared at the clock and noticed that Kakashi-senpai still hadn't stop by. _Maybe he's actually at practice today..._

I sighed, admitting defeat for today. I picked up my bag from the floor and headed towards the door. I walked out the classroom, down the hall, then down the stairs to the first floor. While walking, I heard yelling from outside.

"Kakashi!" "Kakashi-senpai!" "Hatake-kun!" 

I quickly looked out the window and saw multiple players from the basketball team searching for my senpai. _He's not at practice? Then maybe-!_

I ran back up the stairs and towards the classroom. I reached for the door, opened it, and saw my senpai sitting under the window with a book in his hand. He looked up from his book and smiled at me. "It's you again."

I was out of breath from running. I stared at him, waiting to catch my breath before speaking. 

"Are you going to sit or keep panting at me?"

I took a gulp of air and walked towards him. "Senpai, your team's looking for you..." I managed to say.

"Huh? Oh yeah...maybe I should go, but I just got here. I'll let them wait another five minutes."

He was dressed in his basketball uniform and his gym bag sat besides him. His eyes never left the pages of his literature.

_Ugh Naruko, do something! Your whole future is riding on this moment!_

"Um senpai...I-"

He suddenly closed his book and began to pick up his bag. "Well, I guess I'll be going now."

_Huh...?_

He stood up off the floor, making his way to the door. 

"W-wait!" I blurted without thinking.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked back at me.

My cheeks burned from what I was about to say. _Alright Naruko, be honest!_

"I think you're hot!" I yelled.

He stared at me, blinking a few times before he broke out into laughter. "Hahaha you're an idiot!" 

_Ugh what was I thinking?!_

I covered my face with my pigtails, unable to look him in the eye. But his hands slowly touched mine, sending butterflies to my stomache. He removed my hands from my hair and then placed his hand on my chin, lifting my head so our eyes could meet. "You really are refreshing Naruko Uzumaki."

It was as if time itself had stopped. My heart was pounding madly in my chest and my face was redder than my mother's hair. "Uh senpai...I like you..." I mumbled without removing my eyes from his.

"I know," he said with a laugh. "I'm not going to give you a response until I feel like I'm ready too, but I'll give you this: I think you're a cute idiot, haha."

_He thinks I'm cute?! Ahhshsjsj!_

He removed his hand from my chin and began to walk out the door. "If you want, you can come to our practice today." 

My face lit up like a christmas tree. "Y-yes! I'll go!" 

He chuckled as he walked out the door. I happily followed behind him towards the gym. _I'm gonna marry my senpai, believe it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks so much for reading so far! 
> 
> This is one of the slower chapters in this serise, but it's important, especially the ones after this chapter! I'm gonna be dropping some clues about Naruko's and Sasuke's past throught the next few chapters, so be prepared lol.
> 
> I'll be releasing each chapter ever 2-4 days so it gives me time to write more chapters ahead of time. I have up to chapter 15 done so far and I can't wait for you guys to read them!
> 
> I'm not gonna spoil anything, but I can tell you that it's getting pretty crazy up ahead heheh~ (You might need some tissues~) 
> 
> Thank you all for keeping up with this story. I truley appreciate the comments and reads! 
> 
> See y'all in 2 days! 
> 
> -Otaku-Chan~ (^w^)/


	6. Eating With My Future Husband

I sat on the bleachers, watching Kakashi-Senpai rule the court. He was fast, agile, and graceful. With every jump his jersey would go up, reveling his sweaty, well-built body.

_I'm in heaven~_

The coach blew his whistle, calling his players over. They all stopped playing, dropping the basket ball to huddle around the coach. The coach would speak and the players responded with shouts. He then blew his whistle again, indicating that practice was over. 

Kakashi-Senpai walked up to me and went through his bag that he had left besides me. 

"Good work out there," I complimented.

"Thanks." He dried himself with his towel, yet never removed his face mask. 

"Hey senpai?" I asked, "How come you're always wearing a mask?"

He looked at me with a smile. "Because it makes me look cool, don't you think?"

_This guy...really is something else..._

"Kakashi!" Shouted one of his teammates.

He turned around and looked at the teammate with the bowl cut hair. "What is this time Gai?" 

"I challenge you to a free throw showdown!"

"You're an idiot."

"Kakashi, I've been practicing everyday for the last month and I'm 100 percent sure I'm going to win this time!"

"Gai, you know you're going to lose..." 

"No, you're going to lose!" He shouted while running to grab a basketball. 

Kakashi sighed as he closed his bag. "Sorry Naruko but I have to deal with this idiot. Maybe next time I can walk you home."

_Woah what?! He was gonna walk me home?! And he said next time--ahhh I'm so glad I confessed!_

"Oh uh sure! It's okay, I'm fine with walking home alone, believe it!" I hopped off the bleachers and headed for the exit. "I'll see ya tomorrow, senpai!"

He waved back at me with a smile then turned to give Gai senpai the attention he requested.

* * *

I was halfway home when I suddenly received a call from my home phone. 

_Oh crap, I forgot about him!_

I quickly answered the phone and raised it to my ear. 

"I'm so sorry Sasuke! I forgot about you!"

_"Tch. Do you know what time it is? It's almost seven. Hurry up and get home."_

"B-but what about the food?"

_"Just come home. We'll just eat ramen."_

"Hmm okay...Since you want me home so badly, I think I'll take the shortcut by Saint Madara--"

_"No. Don't you dare go by that school, especially at this time."_

"Huh?"

_"Just come home the usual way."_

"But...why don't you want me going by the school?"

_"You're asking too many questions. Just hurry home."_

He then hung up the phone, not allowing me to say anything back. _That was weird..._

I shrugged my shoulders and continued home the usual way. _I wonder why he doesn't want me to pass by that school. If he wants me home so badly then it would be smarter for me to just go that way. Ugh, he's such a controlling idiot! No wonder we're so broken in the future!_

I looked at the convenience store as I was walking, wondering if I should at least get something for him to eat. I loved ramen and I could eat that for the rest of my life, but I doubt he could. 

"Sorry Sasuke, but I'm stopping by the store," I mumbled to myself. I then stepped into the store to buy him some food. 

* * *

"I'm home!" I shouted from the door way. The bags of groceries I held in my hands rustled loudly as I tried to balance them in my arms. Removing my shoes took longer than I expected since my arms were occupied.

I was finally free from my shoes, so I walked into my home and towards the kitchen. I placed the bags down on the counter to put away the groceries. 

The door to his room opened, and the sound of his steps slowly approached me from behind. "Tch. What did I say about coming straight home?"

I rolled my eyes and closed my refrigerator as soon as I was done. "Listen guy, all because your my man from the future doesn't mean I have to listen to you. I've been fine making my own decisions for the past 6 years. I don't need some guy to tell me what I can or cannot do. I do what I want, okay?"

Anger ruled his expression. "Tch. Whatever." He began to walk away back towards his room when I called him back to the kitchen.

"Aren't you hungry?!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"No," he growled. 

He was about to slam the door shut when the growl of his stomach echoed through the apartment. His face flushed into a bright pink as he slammed the door to his room in embarrassment. 

I laughed to myself, enjoying his child like behavior. _Whatta kid..._

I had finished putting away the groceries and I had one last thing to do. I reached into the last bag I had brought from the store and took out a rice ball bento. _I hope he likes it_...

I walked up to his room, knocked on the door, and waited for his response.

"Go away. I don't need your pity."

"Ha, like I would never show pity for you, you jerk! Just open the door!" 

"No."

"Stop being a jerk and open the door!"

"No."

"You're acting like a big baby!" I complained as I rattled the door nob.

"No I'm not, and stop shaking the door nob!"

"Not until you open this damn door!"

I continued to rattle the door nob, trying to get his attention, when suddenly the door flew open. I lost my balance and began to fall forward into the room, but I was quickly caught by his strong arms. 

"I told you to stop shaking it..."

I looked up at him as he held me in his arms. _He really is handsome for a jerk...and his embrace...Is this what it feels like to be held by a man?_

My mind began to wonder as it got lost in his beauty. _What am I doing?! I need to stop looking at him!_

He sighed, getting my attention as he released me from his embrace. "What do you want?" he asked. 

I quickly shook my head and showed him the rice ball bento I held in my hands. "I-I got you this from the store...I kinda figured you might have been hungry. You don't really strike me as an instant ramen type of guy, heh heh."

He stared at the bento and then back at me. "You're an idiot."

"Huh?! Is that really the thing you want to tell the person that's holding your food?! I'll drop it; don't mess with me!"

He gave a small smile and reached for the bento. "Thanks..." He then closed the door to enjoy eating his food on his own. 

_Well...At least I got him to say thanks._

I sighed while I walked back to the kitchen to heat up some water for my instant ramen. _He sure is a lonely guy, huh? Maybe I should go eat with him. Food always tastes better with others._

I smiled at my idea and grew excited to eat with my almost ex-husband. It had been six years since I last had a meal with someone at home.

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I smiled at the rice ball bento my wife had given me. _Somehow, she managed to guess my favorite food..._

I hugged the bento in my arms as I thought about my wife that I had left behind in the future. I miss her...

Coming to this era reminded me why I fell in love with my wife. Despite how rude and blunt she was, she was always genuinely kind, even to someone as cold as me. I truly loved my wife, but because I loved her, I had to let her go. 

I sighed sadly as I remembered the purpose for coming here. _I can't let her meet me in this era no mater what. I want her to be happy even if it costs me my own happiness._

I sat down on the floor, unwrapping the clear packaging of the boxed lunch. I set the wrapping aside and began to pray. I was never a man of religion, but when times got rough for Naruko and I, we turned to a greater power for help. Religion is what kept us going in our times of darkness. _Thank you for the food...please continue to protect my wife...amen._

I went to grab a rice ball when the door to my room slammed open. "What the-?" I looked to the side to see my wife walking in with a cup of her instant ramen. 

"Yooo~" She walked in and sat besides me on the floor. "Sooo I noticed how lonely you were so I decided to come and eat with you!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, don't get shy now~" she teased while removing the lid of her ramen cup.

We sat on the floor besides each other, eating and not saying a word. My wife had always been the one to start our conversations when we were younger. After 10 years I thought I would be better at starting conversations, yet even now as a 27 year old man, I still relied on my wife to start our conversations. 

She slurped her noodles happily before turning towards my direction. "So today I actually met with Kakashi-Senpai! It was kinda awkward because all I did was stare at him, so when he got up to leave, I accidentally confessed, ahhh I'm still so embarrassed by that!" 

"Of course you would do that." I then smiled to myself as I thought about how she did the same to me. 

"Oh! And you won't believe what he said to me. He...called me cute~!" She squealed happily besides me. 

"Looks like things are going as planned." 

She nodded her head and shifted her body weight so she would land on my side. She rested her head on my arm and looked up at me with her beautiful sea blue eyes. My heart sunk in my chest as her eyes glowed at me. _Please don't look at me like that..._

"They are going as plan. Thank you Sasuke!" 

Her smile shined brighter than the sun. It was enough to send tears to my eyes, but I couldn't allow myself to show the sorrow I truly felt about leaving her. I avoided her gaze and continued to eat.

She remained leaning against my arm as ate her food. As soon as she was done, she slurped the broth that remained in the cup, letting out a satisfied sigh. 

"Well, it's getting pretty late, so imma head to bed," she said with a stretch. She stood up off the floor and offered to throw my trash away. 

"Don't you have home work to do?" I asked while passing her my empty bento. 

"Yeah, but I'll just do it in class when the teacher's not looking." She stuck her tongue out playfully and walked towards the door. "Good night Sasuke~" 

"G-good night..."

She was about to shut the door when she gasped, staring back at me to say one more thing. "Oh and Sasuke!" she said loudly, "I hope you can find happiness too...I may not know what happened to us in the future, but I do know that you're a good guy...anyway, good night~"

She shut the door to my room and walked away. The tears I had been holding in slowly streamed down my face. I tried my hardest to wipe the tears but they wouldn't stop falling. _I love you Naruko..._

Everyday that I spent with her was a great reminder on why I loved and married her. It broke my heart watching her in love with someone other than me, but I knew it had to be done. 

_Because I love you...I have to let you go..._


	7. Highschool Life

The next morning Sasuke and I had breakfast together. He made the best egg omelet I've ever eaten in the last 17 years of my life. And this time I had to ask, what was his occupation in the future. 

"Hey Sasuke, I know I'm not suppose to ask, but I really want to know, what's your occupation in the future?" 

"Why do you want to know?" he asked coldly while eating.

"Because you're so freaking amazing at cooking! I just wanted to know if you were chief or something cuz with food like this, you would have to be making big money if you owned a restaurant. I mean, I would go eat at your restaurant cuz your food is honestly delicious."

He placed his chopsticks down and looked at me to speak. "I am a chief in the future..."

"I knew it!" I yelled happily. "So do you own like a huge restaurant? Do we run it together?! Oh oh oh, and what made you become a chief?! Ahhh you gotta tell me!" I squealed happily.

His expression was hesitant, but he soon gave in as I flashed him my best puppy eyes. He sighed, knowing he had lost to my eyes. "Fine...I'll tell you."

"Yes~!"

He cleared his throat and began to speak: "In the future I own my own small restaurant. We did run it together for a while but things got...complicated..."

"Really? What happened?"

His face dimmed and the color of his skin slowly began to turn pale. _Was it really that bad...?_

"Uh Sasuke...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." 

He seemed almost relieved to hear me say those words. The color to his cheeks slowly returned as he took a deep breath to calm down. 

"Um, if it's not too much to ask, what made you become a chief?"

He closed his eyes, taking his time to answer. "You."

"Me?"

His smile was full of sorrow and love as he spoke with a bittersweet tone: "You supported my cooking and gave me the courage to pursue my dream."

My heart sank in my chest as I heard the memory I would never have. "Ha ha, sounds like something I would do!" I shouted trying to break the tension.

"Yeah...you were always my biggest supporter..." 

Feelings of sadness consumed my heart, and the same question about our relationship occurred: was our relationship really that bad? 

Unconsciously, I reached for his hand from accross the table. He jumped from the sudden action and looked at me with eyes of a child. "Hopefully whoever you fall in love with after me, supports you as much as I did." 

His eyes seemed to water, but he quickly looked away before I could read his true expression. He stood up from the table, reaching for our plates before walking away. "You better hurry or you're going to be late for school."

I brought the hand that held his towards my chest. The warmth from his hands lingered in mine. The heat that remained felt like a sign. It was as if my body was telling me that holding his hand was the right thing to do. It was the only hand I was suppose to hold, but I knew I couldn't. We weren't meant to be in the future.

I sighed as I removed my hand from my chest. _What am I doing? The only guy that should be on my mind is Kakashi-senpai!_

I brushed my hand over my uniform to try and remove the feeling I felt. I then ran to grab my bag from my room and run out the door. "See you later Sasuke!" I called from the door.

He gave a small grunt to let me know he wanted me back home safe. I smiled at the blue sky of the new day, ready to greet Kakashi-senpai with a smile. _You're the guy that's gonna make me happy, senpai!_

* * *

I was halfway to the school's gate when I saw Sakura ahead of me. I ran up to her, patting her shoulder to get her attention. "Sakura-chan~!"

She looked over at me and gave me a face. "Hmph. I'm not talking to you."

"Huh?!"

"Did you forget what you said to me yesterday?" 

"Are you seriously still on that? We both said some things, so just let it go. To be honest I completely forgot about that." _Mostly because I was distracted by my senpai's beautiful abs._

"Hmph, I'll only forgive you if you go to the school dance with me."

"What?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the school dance is this Friday!"

"Ugh I completely forgot! I've been kinda busy..." _All this stuff with Sasuke has completely rearranged my priorities..._

"Well now you remember. We haven't gone dress shopping yet, so let's go today afterschool. Oh, and I'll invite Naori so you can meet her!" 

"Today?! Ugh I'm not--"

"Nope, you already bailed on me that time of the mixer, so the least you can do is come with me to go shopping."

Sakura was right. I had been spending so much time trying to fix my future that I had forgotten about my present. I sighed knowing I owed her my time. "Fine, I'll go today."

Sakura squealed happily as she held onto my arm. "Im going to make sure we get you a beautiful dress!"

I smiled happily at my friend. _I'm glad I have you, Sakura-chan~_

We were about to turn into the school when I noticed Kakashi-senpai walking towards me. Sakura and I quickly stopped in our tracks as we saw every girl in school trying to surround him as he approached us. 

"Naruko...is it just me or is he approaching us...?" She whispered towards me. 

"I-I'm just as confused as you," I whsipered back. 

Kakashi-senpai was standing in front of me with what seemed like a smile. "Hey Naruko."

The whole girls population at school was shouting at the top of their lungs in shock. Sakura grabbed onto my uniform shirt and began to shake it in shock. "You didn't tell me y'all were on first name basis!" She whisper shouted.

My mouth would move but no words came out. I stared at my senpai in shock. 

"So Naruko, are you gonna show up to practice again today?" he asked with a smile.

Random sounds left my mouth and I was unable to make out words. The pressure that came from all the girl's stares was turning my brain into mush. Sakura stared at me, gesturing me to say something, but I couldn't. _This is too much pressure!_

Sakura slapped her forehead in disappointment. She then let go of my arm and stood before me to talk to Kakashi-senpai in my place. 

"Hi, I'm sorry but Naruko is currently buffering. Is there something you need, Kakashi-senpai?"

He chuckled as he looked past Sakura and towards me. "I just wanted to know if I would see her afterschool. She's a nice breath of fresh air that I look forward too."

_Did he just say that?! I think I'm gonna melt from happiness!_

"Yeah, Naruko sure is nice to be around, but she has a date with me afterschool, sorry."

_Wait no, Sakura-chan~!_

"Oh sorry, I didn't know," he said to Sakura. He then looked at me and asked, "Hey Naruko, can I have your number? That way it's easier for me to contact you, cuz something tells me you don't do well under pressure hahaha!"

Sakura quickly reached into my pocket and passed him my phone. "Here. Just send yourself a text and save her number."

"Sweet." He inputted his number into my phone and passed it back to Sakura. "I'll make sure to text you, Naruko." He waved goodbye and entered the school casually.

Sakura handed me back my phone with a sigh. "What would you do without me?"

I thanked her with puppy eyes while I held my phone. "I love you Sakura-chan~"

As we enjoyed our moment together, we felt the glares of ever girl around us. 

"I think we should head to class..." suggested Sakura with an awkward laugh. 

I nodded my head and followed closely behind Sakura. 

* * *

School was about to end when Iruka-sensei took the last 30 minutes of class to share an announcement: "As you all may know we have two very important school events coming up. This Friday the school will be hosting it's annual school dance in the school's gym. Some rules have been established in what one can or cannot wear as well as conduct expectations."

He grabbed the stack of papers from on top of his desk and began to pass each flyer out. "The school wants to make sure you are all on your best behaviors. There will be no inappropriate dancing allowed." 

I looked at the paper he had just handed me and read the dresscode. _I guess these are all reasonable._

"Now that we've discussed the dance, the next thing is the class trip."

Everyone began to cheer at the mention of the class trip. It was our 2nd year of highschool and as the juniors of the grade, our trip this year was a three day trip to the land of hot water.

"Alright, settle down everyone," Iruka said as he returned to the front of the classroom. "The date for this trip is next week friday at 6 am. You will return Sunday night to be back at school on Monday. Your class president, Ino Yamanaka, will be creating a group chat for you all. Please make sure to see her after class so you can be included in the chat."

The bell then rang, and everyone rushed over to Ino, excited for the trip next week. 

"Ugh, why do I need to talk to Ino pig?" asked Sakura in disgust. 

The two of them have hated each other since elementary. They were always fighting over grades, looks, and boys. And I, as their mediator, was caught between their many useless competitions. They were both great in their own way, in my opinion, and I wished they would notice that themselves. 

"Come on Sakura-chan, it's just for a few seconds. Then we can go shopping." 

She huffed in annoyance before standing up. "Fine..."

"Oh, can you tell her my number too? I have to make a quick phone call..." I need to tell Sasuke Imma be home late. 

She smirked mischievously at me and teased, "Ah yes, you have to make sure your senpai knows your safe~"

I laughed awkwadly as she walked away. _If only it really was senpai who I was calling._

I dialed my house number and waited for him to pick up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Sasuke, I'm just calling to let you know I'm going to be home late. I'm going shopping with Sakura-chan. We have our school dance on Friday."

_"Okay...just make sure to come home the usual way."_

"Oh...uh I will, bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed in relief. _Phew, I was scared he was gonna get mad or something. I'm suprised he even agreed to let me go!_

I placed my phone back in my pocket, turning over to see Sakura waiting in line to talk to Ino. Her hatred for her was readable from a mile away. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to stand by her, hoping to cool her down. "Sakura-chan, I think you should cool that hateful stare of yours," I warned.

"Why? She deserves every moment of it." 

I shook my head as we moved up in the line. After a few more students, we were up next to talk to Ino.

Ino looked up at us from her phone and smiled fakely. "Well well well...if it isn't billboard brow and Naruko."

"You can drop the act, Ino pig. We're just here to get put in the group chat."

The tension between the two was almost visible. I personally didn't have a problem with Ino, so I quickly moved Sakura aside and did the talking. Ino gladly listened to me without a problem. In just a few moments we were done. 

"Can't wait to see you on the trip, Naruko!" 

"You too Ino." I waved at her and walked away with Sakura.

"Ugh, that girl pisses me off!" Sakura yelled as we walked down the hall. 

"I know, but in just a few minutes we'll be out shopping," I reminded her.

She nodded happily as we wallked out the school. We were finally on our way to have fun, and that's how it should be. I should be enjoying my highschool life, not worrying about my future. Even if it's just for a moment, I want to enjoy being a highschooler.


	8. Dancing With My Future Husband

Sakura and I waited outside the mall for Naori. I had never met her before, but Sakura always spoke highly of her.

"Naruko, here she is! Hey Naori!" She shouted happily with a wave. 

Naori was a beautiful small framed girl. She had long wavy purple hair and bangs that covered a part of her forehead. She looked like a rich princess, but what else would you expect from a girl who went to Saint Madara. 

Naori smiled at Sakura and then at me. "Hi, I'm Naori. Sakura's told me all about you, Uzumaki-san."

_Uzumaki-san? No one's been this formal with me before in my life! This girl really is from a completely different world from us._

I tried to force a smile, but it didn't work out as well as I thought. "H-hi Naori...you can just call me Naruko. There's no need to be so formal." _I don't know how I feel about this girl..._

"Oh okay, Naruko," she said with a smile.

My eyes narrowed at the girl who tried to befriend me. _I don't trust these Saint Madara kids..._

I felt Sakura slap the back of my head with a terrifying smile. "Now that you guys have met, let's go shopping!" shouted Sakura happily as she pushed us through the sliding doors. 

While she pushed us inside she whipered in my war with a devilish tone, "Be nice to Naori, or else."

I laughed awkwardly as the three of us walked into the mall to find our perfect dress. 

* * *

Hours had passed by and we each finally found a dress. I tried my best to be kind towards Naori, but my dislike towards Saint Madara clouded my judgment. 

"Why don't we eat something before we leave?" asked Sakura cheerfully while finding a table for us to eat at in the food court. 

"Sound great," Naori said softly while sitting down at the table Sakura had picked.

I nodded my head as I took the seat from across Naori. 

"Great, I'll leave you two here while I go wait in line~. Text me your orders," she stated while walking away.

I watched Sakura run away, leaving me behind with little miss princess. 

_She did this on purpose! Ughhh Sakura-chan!_

We sat in silence as I crossed my arms in anger, ignoring the rich girl who sat before me. I didn't know her, but I also didn't want to get to know her. Saint Madara kids were known for their elite status and wealth. Everyone in that school practically had everything given to them on a golden plate; their lives were basically perfect. What would they know about the life of a normal person that has to struggle to get by? 

_Ugh why'd Sakura-chan leave me here with little rich princess? Hmph._

"I can tell you don't really like me," said Naori with a sad smile, "You haven't stopped glaring at me all day."

"Hmph, I guess you can say that. I'm not a big fan of Saint Madara kids," I admitted shamelessly.

"Yeah, most people don't like us, so I understand." 

As I saw her expression begin to darken, the glare I held at her softened. _What am I doing...?_

I began to feel guilty for disliking her without a reason. Maybe I wasn't giving her a chance because I was jealous of the life she must be living. Or, I was jealous that she had gotten the attention of my closest friend. 

"I'm sorry...I'm just being a prick..." I admitted, "I guess I'm just jealous of you..."

"Jealous?" She asked.

"Yeah...I mean you're basically a princess."

She chuckled at my remark. "I'm more of a deviant princess in all honesty."

"Really? I guess that makes both us," I replied with a genuine laugh. 

"You know," she began, "Everyone thinks Saint Madara kids have it all: money, status, a future in whatever field they want to go into, but that's not the reality of it. Some of us--no-- I have been forced into a mold that I wish I could escape. When your parents have money, people expect you to look and act a sertain way, and that's not who I am...So I hope that one day you'll be able to look past the shell created by my family's name, and see me for who I am, Naori."

All this time I had been creating a false picture in my head about the kids in that school. I owed her an apology. She deserved to be treated normally. Besides, in reality, we were very similar. 

"I guess I was wrong...There are some good Saint Madara kids out there, huh?" 

I gave her an understanding smile and she did the same to me. 

"Let's start over," I stated while showing her my hand, "My name's Naruko Uzumaki, Deviant Princess of Konoha High!"

She reached for my hand and smiled, "Naori, Deviant princess of Saint Madara Academy."

"You're not gonna say your last name?" I asked in confusion.

"I...I don't want to be associated with my family name, so I'm just Naori."

"A girl that's fighting her family, I like that!"

We giggled happily as Sakura approached the table with our food. 

"Looks like you guys are getting along~" Sakura complimented happily. 

"Yeah, Naori's pretty cool," I stated while grabbing my sandwich off the tray. 

"Naruko's pretty sweet herself," added Naori with a giggle.

Sakura smiled as she took a bite of her sandwich. "I'm glad you guys are getting along. Oh, Naori, I forgot to ask: when's your school dance?"

"Mine? It's the day after yours. Why? Would you like to come?" 

"Yes!" She shouted instantly, "I want to see if that hot guy we see in the morning is gonna be there!" 

Naori's expression darkened almost the same way Sasuke's did whenever something he didn't want to discuss came up. _Does Naori know Sakura-chan's crush?_

"Oh, I doubt he'll go...he's not much of a social butterfly, ha ha..."

"Awww you think? I remember I asked you last time, but did you ever find out his name?" Sakura asked. 

"Oh uh...his name is Sas--"

The P.A system in the mall went off, cutting Naori's sentence short. "The mall will be closing in 10 minutes..." 

"We should get going," Naori said in relief. 

I looked at her in suspicion. _She really acts a lot like Sasuke when he's trying to hide something...I wonder what it could be...?_

* * *

Sakura and Naori were going to cut by Saint Madara, and as much as I would have loved to go with them, I knew Sasuke would have flipped a tit if I did. I waved goodbye and headed on my way home. 

While walking, I noticed a cute book sleeve in the window of a store. _Kakashi-senpai would love that!_

As I stared at the window, my phone suddenly vibrated. I quickly took it out to see a message from my senpai. 

**Senpai**

_Hey Naruko_

_It's Kakashi_

_What's up?_

I squealed happily to myself as I held my phone to my chest. _He texted me first~_

**Naruko**

_Hey senpai!!!_

_I'm at a store rn._

_I actually just found something I think you would like!_

**Senpai**

_Oh?_

_What is it?_

**Naruko**

_A book sleeve_

I sent him a picture of the sleeve and he replied with a happy face. 

**Senpai**

_You know me so well_

I smiled to myself as I hugged my phone. _Can I marry you already?_

I put my phone away and made my way into the store. I grabbed the sleeve from off the shelf and went to pay for my item. 

"That'll be $10.98. Cash or credit?" asked the cashier.

"Cash." I reached into my bag to pull out my wallet. As I went through my adorable frog wallet, I noticed a pen with a smiling rice ball on top. _Maybe I should get Sasuke something..._

I grabbed the pen and placed it down on the counter. "I'll take this too."

The lady scanned the pen and placed it into the bag. "Your total is now $12.38."

I gave her the exact amount in cash. She then passed me the small bag which held my new purchased items, and I stuffed it in the bag that held my dress. 

I waved goodbye to the worker, leaving the store to head back home. _Knowing Sasuke, he'll just look at it and walk away like a little kid, but at least that'll tell me he likes it._

A smile crossed my face as I thought about Sasuke. _I wonder if he's made any food._

* * *

"I'm back," I said with yawn. I slowly removed my shoes and entered my home. 

"Welcome back. I left your food on top of the table," he said from the couch. He was surfing through the channels of the T.V, not paying me much attention. 

_What a jerk...the least he can do is acknowledge my existence...I wonder if he does that to me in the future too._

I sighed as I placed my bags on the floor. I then walked over to the table and sat down to eat. As I unwrapped the saran wrap from the bowl of soup, I breathed in the sweet smell of the home made ramen. 

"Ramen?" I asked as I turned to look at him, "I thought you didn't like Ramen."

"I never said I didn't like it. I'm just not obsessed with it like you."

I smiled to myself as I picked up my chopsticks to start eating. "Thank you Sasuke~" I dug into the bowl and enjoyed his homemade noodles. _Oh my gosh...he should work at Ichiraku's!_

While I slurped on my noddles happily, I heard Sasuke clear his throat. "So...how was your day?" he asked shyly. 

My jaw dropped in surprise when he started the conversation. I dropped my chopsticks onto the table, stood up in a rush and ran towards him, jumping onto the couch besides him. "D-did you just start a conversation?" I asked in shock.

He looked at me with a blushed expression as I brought my face closer to him in surprise. Sweat began to form on his brow as he tried to push me away. "You're too close..."

I was snapped back to reality, causing me to notice our lack of personal space. I quickly moved away from him, standing up from the couch in embarrassment. "Sorry bout that..." I laughed awkwardly. 

His face was still blushed, and my heart was beating in my chest. _Ugh, his face is even cuter up close!_

The mood was getting awkward, so I tried to change the subject by running towards the bag which held his present. "I-I got you something from a store on my way here..." I took the pen out of the bag and walked back to him, "It's not much, but I thought you would like it."

I passed him the pen and he took it in his hand. He twirled the pen, analyzing every inch of it with his cole colored eyes. He then closed his eyes while giving a rare smile. "Thank you, Naruko."

His small smile made my heart run miles. _Ugh why is my heart doing that?! It needs to stop! I'm practically cheating on Kakashi-senpai, ugabxujns!_

I quickly turned around and back towards my bag so I could avoid his smile. "No problem, I just wanted to get you something to thank you for everything you're doing for me." I then reached into the bag again to take out the dress I had just bought. "Look Sasuke! This is the dress I got!"

I showed him my beautiful, strapless, orange dress. The top was a light orange, bejeweled with silver diamonds and sparkles; the skirt flowed like a grape-fruit colored waterfall: short in the front, long in the back. 

"Isn't it pretty?!" I asked excitedly.

Sasuke smiled, standing up from his seat to get a better look at the dress. He approached me, taking a small portion of the dress in his hands with a bittersweet smile. "It's beautiful..." he said. He then looked up at me from the dress, gazing at me with eyes that showed love for me. "You'll look beautiful..."

My heart continued to beat quickly as our eyes locked. _Sasuke...please don't look at me like that...you're confusing me..._

No matter what I tried, my heart wouldn't calm down. _Just change the subject, Naruko._

I cleared my throat to try and break the romantic mood. "T-thanks! Oh, let me show you how it looks," I said as I ran to change into it in the bathroom. I slammed the bathroom door shut, sighing as I hugged my dress. _I need to calm down...you're in love with Kakashi-senpai, not Sasuke._

I looked up from the ground and noticed my reflection in the mirror. _Your happiness relies on Kakashi-senpai, not Sasuke, so get your act together!_

The words I shoved into my brain could only trick me to a certain extent, because the feelings I felt in my heart were slowly starting too take over. _I can't fall for Sasuke...I can't no matter what!_

* * *

I walked outside the bathroom with the dress. I twirled happily as I showed off my beauty to Sasuke. "You can't tell me I don't have good taste," I said playfully. 

He chuckled as he grabbed my hand. "You do." He then pulled me into his arms like a prince. 

"Sa-Sasuke?! What're you doing?!" I shouted completely flustered.

"Dancing," he said casually as he spun me around. "When we were dating, you never knew how to slow dance, so I had to teach you for our wedding..." 

"You taught me...?" I asked as I gazed at him. He placed my hands around his neck, and his hands gently wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah, you were the worst..." His cold expression softened as he looked at me. His frown became a genuine smile, his eyes pierced my soul with affection, and his hold on my waist showed he never wanted to let me go. _Oh no..._

My heart continued to sing as he held me; my cheeks became warm as my skin glowed with a red tint. As we slowly swayed to the imaginary music that filled my apartment, I knew I had just broken the promise I had made to him. _I think I'm falling for him...and I'm falling hard ..._

"What're you gawking at," he asked with a small chuckle. "You look like a dork." His words were harsh, yet for some reason, they seemed to carry a type of affection for me.

I quickly looked away in embarrassment, not wanting to let him know that he had just claimed my heart. 

"You know..." he said with a melancholic tone, "You did the same thing when we first slow danced...You wouldn't stop staring at me as we practiced, and when I would call you out on it, you would turn away completely flustered." A bittersweet smile crossed his face as he remembered his precious memory. "You were always so cute..." he whispered as we came to a stop.

One of Sasuke's hands slowly left my waist and came up to my cheek. He cupped my cheeks as his thumb slowly caressed it with affection. "Naruko..." he whispered sweetly.

The way he looked at me showed how much he truly loved me. He didn't need words to tell me he was in love with me, so it confused me on why he would even try to stop us from meeting. I knew what I felt for him was real, and looking at him now made me realize he felt the same way, so why did he want to stop us from happening? 

I couldn't find the words to use to ask him for his reasoning. Instead, I just wanted to take in this moment because I knew this would be our last dance together. 

His face slowly approached mine, and I allowed him to get close to me. I wanted him to kiss me and say that we were going to be alright. That in the future we could work things out and be happy, but none of those words left his mouth, and nether did the kiss I was anticipating.

He quickly backed away, letting me go as he turned to walk to his room. "It's getting late. Make sure to hang the dress so it won't wrinkle by the time you have to wear it."

What...? Why did he stop? 

"Sasuke--" as soon as I tried to call his name, he shut the door to his room without another word. _Is he upset...?_

I looked at the ground in regret. _Why did I decide to wear this dress...?_

That night, the orange dress I had bought for my school dance brought out the true feelings that we both locked away deep within us. _I think I'm in love with him, and I don't know how to stop it..._

His rude manner of speaking, his delicious cooking, his thoughtfulness that he would try to hide, his cute way to try and hide his embarrassment, the small smiles he would give when he was happy, everything...I loved everything about him. And if I felt this strongly about him now after spending so little time with him, I'm certain I had to have felt a stronger love for him in the future. 

_Sasuke is clearly still in love me, so why is he trying so hard to break us apart? Is our future together really doomed? Maybe it is best if I keep these feelings hidden...I need to love Kakashi-senpai the way I love him._


	9. School Dance

It was finally the day of the school dance. Sakura and I had agreed to go to her house after school to get ready. So I took all my things with me to school and carried them to her house. 

We were walking down the normal route home when I noticed her gravitating towards the street that passed by Saint Madara Academy.

_Oh man, I can't go that way..._

"Hey Sakura-chan, can we take the longer way to your house?" I asked as I saw her about to take the turn down the forbidding street.

"Huh? But this way is faster," she complained.

_Ugh, how am I suppose to tell her I can't go that way because my time traveling husband told me not to?! Come on Naruko, think!_

"Uh um...I just wanna--grab a snack! You know, we can pass by our favorite stall and buy some dango before we head to your house...!" 

Sakura looked at me in suspicion before agreeing with me. "Why not? I'm kinda in the mood for dango now that you mention it~"

I sighed in relief as we continued down the normal route home. 

"Aren't you excited, Naruko?! In just a few hours we'll be dancing like crack heads in the gym, haha!" 

I laughed with her as I imagined us dancing away in the middle of the school gym. For as long as I could remember, Sakura and I had always been together doing the craziest things. She had always been my date to every event. She was my partner in crime, my best friend. 

"Yeah, remember last year when I accidentally shoved Kiba into the punch bowl?" 

"Oh God, that was priceless!" laughed Sakura. 

"Kiba was freaking pissed! He even tried to throw the food at me!" 

"I swear that kid is in love with you, Naruko."

"Eww no way! Dog boy and I would never happen, _trust me._ " 

"Whatever you say~" she teased as we approached the dango stand. We ordered our sweets and returned to walking towards her house. 

"So~ Do you think Kakashi-senpai's going to ask you to dance~?" she asked. 

"I hope so! Ahhh I would melt if he did!" I squealed happily. "Maybe I'm getting my hopes up, but I'm pretty sure senpai lowkey has a thing for me...Look." I took out my phone to show her the countless hours of messaging my senpai and I had exchanged over the course of a few days. 

"Damn Naruko, look at you!" she shouted while holding my phone. "He definitely has to have a thing for you. What kinda guy actually replies quickly or holds a two hour conversation if they weren't intrested?"

"Right?!" My phone vibrated in her hand, showing a new message from my senpai. 

"He texted first!" Shouted Sakura excitedly.

I quickly grabbed the phone to read his message. 

**Senpai**

_Hey_

_I was wondering if I'll see you in our usual spot_

Sakura turned over to me in confusion. "Usual spot? You didn't tell me you guys were seeing each other~" 

I blushed lightly at her tease. "We just run into each other sometimes." 

"Uh huh~"

I rolled my eyes playfully while replying to Kakashi-senpai.

**Naruko**

_Sorry senpai, but I'm with my friend rn_

_We're getting ready for the dance!_

**Senpai**

_Cool_

_I guess I'll see you at the dance ;)_

Sakura and I squealed happily at his message. "I'm so happy for you Naruko!"

"Yeah, me too..." 

Was I really happy? For the past few months, I had been dreaming about this day, but now that it actually came true, it no longer felt as amazing as I had dreamt it to be. Deep down in my heart, I knew there was someone else. Someone I could never have. 

_Sasuke and I were never meant to be, but why does my heart continue to beat for him?_

I had been avoiding him for the past few days since our dance in the apartment. Looking at him pained me and I could see in his eyes it pained him too. 

"Naruko, are you okay?" Sakura asked as we reached her house. 

"H-huh? O-oh yeah! I'm great!" 

"Hmm okay...for a second there I could have sworn you looked like you were about to cry..."

I playfully hit her sholder as we walked through her front gate. "Yeah, tears of joy!"

She smiled at me as she went to grab her keys to open the door. "So I was talking with Naori yesterday on our way home, and I asked if we could go to her school's dance. She said we could! Ahhh I can't wait to check out all the cuties when we get there~!" 

"That's great, but uh...I won't be to make it to the dance tomorrow..."

"Really? Why?" She asked with concern as we walked into her room. 

"Well...I uh, got a job interview..." _Why am I so bad at lying?!_

"Really? Aww well, it is what it is. Good luck on your interview tomorrow," she said as we took out our gowns. 

I stared at my gown, remembering the moment Sasuke and I had with it. _I really can't get him out of my head..._

I sighed as I placed my dress down on her bed. _No, I need to keep thinking about Kakashi-senpai! We're about to see each other at the dance. He's gonna sweep me off my feet and make me forget about Sasuke._

I nodded at my plan, content with the fact that I would soon be forgetting my feelings for Sasuke. 

* * *

Sakura and I had just finished getting ready. The dress I choose hugged my curves, and the silver heals I wore matched the jewels on my top. Sakura happily did my makeup and hair, not allowing me to wear my usual pigtails for the night. 

"There," she said as she looked at me, "You're as pretty as a princess!"

I looked at myself in the mirror, shocked by my transformation. "What black magic did you use on me?" I asked in bewilderment.

"It's called makeup and some Sakura flair~"

I smiled at myself in the mirror. _I wonder what Sasuke--I mean Kakashi-senpai--would think?_

"Alrighty, it's seven o'clock, so let's start heading over there," she stated as she finished playing with her own short pink hair. 

I nodded in excitement, unable to wait for my dance with my senpai. _Alright feelings, time to change~!_

* * *

We entered the school gym arm in arm. The theme for this year's dance was star gazing, so the gym was covered in glow in the dark stars and white Christmas lights. 

"Wow...they really out did themselves this year," I said with a gasp. 

"Less staring and more dancing. Let's go, Naruko!" Sakura grabbed my hand, pulling me to the dance floor. The two of us bounced up and down, dancing randomly as we enjoyed ourselves. 

"We look like a bunch of crackheads," joked Sakura with a laugh.

"Crackheads have the most fun!" I replied happily. 

We danced wildly in the crowd for four songs before getting tired. Sakura and I made our way to the punch table, finding the cups to quench our thirst.

"Looks like Kiba's not in the punch this year," I joked.

"Good, it tastes better when there isn't dog hair in it."

We laughed at our mean joke. While we talked, Sakura noticed Kakashi-senpai heading in our direction. She teasigly tapped my shoulder, telling me to turn around. 

I took the chance to look, and right before me was Kakashi-senpai in a black suit. He was handsome, almost as gorgeous as Sasuke. 

My senpai gave me a smile through his mask as he waved at me: "Hey Naruko."

"Hi senpai!" 

He began to scratch the back of his head while trying to find words to say. "Um, you look very pretty," he said awkwardly.

Sakura quickly stepped in between us and began to speak with him. "I'm gonna go back out there and dance. Usually I would take Naruko with me but it seems as if she wants to dance with somebody else." She glanced back over at me with a wink. "Take care of her, senpai~" Without another word, she disappeared into the crowd.

I stood in front of my senpai awkwadly, mostly because my feelings for him weren't as true as his. I stared at the ground, unable to make any type of eye contact with him. 

"So Naruko, it's been while since I've seen you, haha."

"A while? It's only been a few hours," I replied with a giggle. 

"Remember how I said time was a human construct?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, in my time, not seeing you everyday is a long while for me." His eyes showed a great amount of affection for me, making me feel guilty. _I don't think I can do this anymore...I'm just leading him on at this point._

"Senpai...I-" I was about to tell him I was no longer intrested in him when the DJ spoke loudly into the mic: "Ladies and gentlemen, start grabbing your special someone because things are about to get a little romantic~"

The upbeat song that had been playing slowly turned into a slow song. _Sasuke_...

"Naruko," I heard my senpai say, "May I have this dance?" His hand was stretched forward to meet mine. His eyes glistened with hope that I would take his hand and becomes his. But in that moment, I just wanted to dance with Sasuke.

I looked at his hand hesitantly. _Take his hand Naruko. You know no matter what you can't be with Sasuke. Kakashi-senpai is your only ticket to happiness._

My heart wanted me to leave the dance so I could be with Sasuke instead, but my mind wanted me to take his hand so I could rewrite my future. _Just take his hand..._

I slowly brought my hand to his and smiled weakly. His eyes narrowed with affection for me as he pulled me towards the dance floor. Unlike Sasuke, he didn't spin me around and make me feel like a princess, but he did dance rather nicely. 

"So uh...I never really thanked you for that book cover."

My eyes widened at the sudden reminder of my gift. "O-oh, it's okay! I hope you liked it," I replied with a smile.

"I did. I just don't know when I'll use it, but when I do...you'll know you're truly special to me..." His voice projected the shyness in his flirtatious words. 

My heart skipped for a brief moment. _He sure does have a way with words...unlike some jerk I know._

We contiued to dance in silence until I heard my senpai take a deep breath before lowering his head and resting his forehead against mine. 

"Naruko," he whispered as we danced.

"Yeah?" I replied softly as I stared into his eyes. 

"I want you to be my girlfriend." 

His words caused my heart to stop, my blood to run cold, and my eyes to open widely in shock. _Oh no, please no..._

"I've noticed that I've been happier these past few days because I've been with you. Today when you didn't show up at our usual spot, I felt lost...and I don't ever want to feel that way again. You're really special, Naruko, and I want to be that special guy in your life that you deserve." 

His words were sincere. They sweetened my heart yet pierced it with daggers full of guilt. _Kakashi-senpai really does like me..._

"You're being quiet, and that's unusual for you, haha...I know this is sudden, but this is my answer to your confession from last time: I like you too."

If this would have happened two weeks ago, I would have not hesitated to kiss him in that instant then marry him the next, but it wasn't like that anymore. My feelings had changed without my noticing, and it was too late to try and get my old feelings back. 

I wanted to be with Sasuke, even if our future is bad, because every moment I spend with him feels as if it were meant to be. That night I had gone into his room to eat with him, I pretended to be overly friendly so I could have the chance to lay on his arm. I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to be held by him. I wanted to be kissed by him. I wanted to be loved by him.

I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha, and I couldn't stop the growing feeling no matter what I tried. The day he appeared he invaded my every thought and took my heart for ransom. 

But like Romeo and Juliet, we were star-crossed lovers, unable to be with each other for whatever reason in the future. I knew I couldn't be with him, yet my heart still yearned for him. 

_Kakashi-senpai is your future. Stop thinking about Sasuke...stop thinking about him! Just tell him yes to being his girlfriend!_

The everlasting stare I held with my senpai quickly vanished as I shoved my face into the nape of his neck, hugging him so he wouldn't see my expression. "Of course senpai! I've been dreaming of the day you would like me back too!"

My words were almost cruel as they held no meaning. A tear slowly slipped from my eyes as I hurt my beloved senpai.

"I'll take care of you, Naruko," he whispered happily as we embraced. 

The lights in the gym slowly brightened as the song returned to an upbeat tempo. I quickly wiped my tear and smiled at my senpai. 

"Senpai, I'm sorry but I need to be somewhere right now. Please take care of Sakura-chan for me. It's an emergency!" I quickly removed my heels from my feet and ran out the gym towards my home. 

* * *

I pounded on my apartment door like a mad man. I had left my keys, my uniform, and my bags at Sakura's house. And as much as I wanted to grab my phone, it was sitting in my school bag that I had left at her house as well. 

_Open the door Sasuke!_

The locks on the door slowly began to move as Sasuke tried to open the door. "Who the fu--Naruko?" 

Without a moment of hesitation, I jumped into his arms as I barried my face into his chest. 

"Welcome home...?" He asked in confusion.

"It's good to be home..."


	10. Dreaming About My Future Husband

I woke up the next morning on top of Sasuke's lap. He was sleeping uncomfortably as he rested his head on the palm of his hand, leaning on the arm rest of the couch. Startled by the fact that I had fallen asleep on his lap, I glanced over to myself to notice I was still dressed in my outfit from last night. 

I can't believe I fell asleep on him. _Ugh, you're such an idiot, Naruko! Who does that?! Run to their almost ex-husband as soon as they get in a relationship with the guy of their dreams? I'm an actual mess..._

_And on top of that, I had a stupid dream about him..!_

My face flushed red from the memory of last night: 

_Last night, I sat next to Sasuke on the couch, not saying a word but just enjoying his company for as long as I could. Both my body and mind were tired from the events of yesterday, and before I knew it, my body land landed on his side. My head rested on his shoulder as my eyes shut down for the day._

_"Naruko...you're doing it again. You're in my space," I heard him complain._

_Snores were the only sounds I could produce until I drifted into a dream:_

_In my dream, Sasuke and I were at the school dance. The gym was empty, with no one to bother us as we stared into each other's eyes. He held me in his arms and we danced the same way we did here in my apartment: sweetly and full of love._

_The slow song that filled our imaginary dance floor created a space were it was only him and I under the dim pink spotlight. The glow and the dark stars from the decorations created a path as we swayed to the beat of the song. Everything in that moment felt right._

_"Sasuke," I whispered in my dream as I rested my head into his chest, "I don't want you to stop me from meeting you."_

_His rare smile appeared as he held me closer in his arms. "I don't want to live in a future without you either," he whispered sweetly into my ear._

_I slowly lifted myself from his chest and gazed into his eyes. "Sasuske..."_

_"Naruko..."_

_"I don't want to live without you..." I mumbled as I felt tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. "...Because I Love you..."_

_The tears that had built up in my eyes came storming down my cheeks as he leaned over to kiss me. The kiss I had been waiting for since our last dance finally happened. It was as magical and beautiful as I had imagined._

_Not only the kiss but also the feelings that came from us was so real it could never be mistaken for something fake, even in a dream like this. So why, why did he try so hard to keep us apart?_

_As I was asleep, I could feel the tears I shed in my dream wet the cheeks of my physical body. 'I don't want to be apart from him...I love Sasuke.'_

I pulled on my hair as I thought about my ridiculous dream. _I can't believe I dreamt about kissing him! Ugh, I'm actually turning into my grandpa!_

I covered my face with my hair out of embarrassment. _I just hope everything in my dream stayed in my dream...maybe I should ask him if he heard me say anything...but I guess I'll do that when he wakes up._

I slowly lifted myself up from his lap, trying not to wake him up. 

"Don't even bother...I was barley asleep anyway," he mumbled while removing his head from the palm of his hand. 

"Sasuke, you're awake..."I laughed awkwardly. 

"How could I not be? You're not exactly the lightest person to hold...Tch. My legs are asleep..."

I scratched the back of my head nervously, realizing I had just cut off all of his circulation. "Sorry bout that..."

He sighed as he struggled to stand up. "It's fine..." He limped towards the kitchen, still trying to get the circulation back in his legs. "But you know what's not fine?" he asked as he reached for one of my instant ramen cups.

"Having an apocalyptic stash of ramen?" I joked, trying to get him to smile.

"No..." He began to boil the water to cook the ramen with. "Last night, you were crying in your sleep."

My blood went cold as he mentioned my vulnerable state. _Oh man, what bullshit can I come up with to cover this up? Think-!_

"Oh that?! I was just having a really good dream, which brings me to an update on my love life," I said energetically while running towards him. "So yesterday at the dance, my senpai asked me to dance, right? So I took his hand and he swept me off my feet like an actual prince~! And that's not even the best part. My senpai asked me to be his girlfriend, ahhh!" I squealed happily as I put on my performance for him.

"He asked you out? Hmm, looks like I'll be leaving here sooner than I thought."

His reaction to my story was disappointing, but what else would I expect from the guy who no longer wanted me in his life in the future.

While Sasuke heated up the instant ramen, the home phone rang, snapping me out of my depressing thoughts. "I'll get it!" I yelled while running to the phone. I quickly picked up the phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?" 

_"Naruko, you left me yesterday!"_

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

_"Don't Sakura-chan me! I didn't even know you left yestetday until your fresh new man came up to me and told me what had happened! And on top of that, you left all your things here! Ugh...Naruko, I was so worried something bad had happened...Is everything okay?"_

"Sorry Sakura-chan...but yeah, everything's okay now. I just had...an emergency to take care of..."

_"Hmmm okay...as long as you're okay..."_

"Thanks Sakura-chan."

I heard her sigh over the phone before speaking again. _"So Naruko, when are you coming over to get your stuff?"_

"Oh right! Um, I'll come by in about an hour. I know you're going to Naori's school dance later so I'll try and be there early so I won't bother your makeup time, haha."

_"Alright, I'll see you soon then...But Naruko, are you sure you don't want to come with us? Naori's been asking about you recently. She really likes you so you should come."_

I began to feel guilty that I couldn't go, but Sasuke had a reason for not wanting me to go to that school, so I had to respect that at least. 

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I can't cuz of the job interview, remember?"

_"Aww yeah...but if you finish early, feel free to come over."_

"Bet. I'll see ya soon. Bye Sakura-chan~"

_"Bye~"_

I hung up the phone, placing it back in its spot. _I really wanna go to that dance..._

"Who was it?" asked Sasuke as I made my way to the table. 

"Sakura-chan."

He made face at her name as he walked over to the table. 

"I don't get why you don't like her? Sakura-chan is my homie. My ride or die." 

"Yeah well, in he future she tried getting me to date her multiple times even when I said I was in love with you...at the time that is..." 

"What? Sakura-chan?! She would never do that!" 

"That's because I'm no longer apart of the equation..."

"Ehh, I sill don't believe you...Anyway, I'm going over to her house later to pick up my things."

"Okay, just make sure--"

"To take the normal route home. I know I know..." I broke open my wooden chopsticks and began to eat. "Oh...while I'm out, is there anything you need?"

"Hmm...I think we're good until next week..."

As he mentioned next week, I realized I had forgotten to tell him about my school trip. "Before I forget!" I shouted in ralization, "Next Friday I'm going on a three day school trip."

"Huh?! And now is when you tell me?!" he shouted angrily. 

"Geez, I don't get why you're getting so mad..."

"Ugh you're right...Just...Forget it. I'll go shopping next week, so don't worry about it."

"Wait what? I thought you couldn't leave the house!"

"I'm not suppose to, but since that trip is coming up, I'm going to need some things of my own..."

"Hmm okay..." I said suspiciously. 

"Just eat your noodles," he commanded, bothered by my look. 

I shrugged my shoulders and quickly finished up my cup. "I'm gonna go change. I'll see ya in bit."

I stood up from the table and ran to change in my room. As soon as I was done, I headed for Sakura's home.

* * *

I arrived at Sakura's house around 12 in the afternoon. I knocked on her door, waiting for her to answer my call. As soon as I heard the locks from the door undo, I waited for her to appear.

"Hey Naruko," she said while leting me in. 

"Sup~" I replied while letting myself into her room. I strolled down her pink carpet to the corner of her room that held my stuff. 

"Sooo, Kakashi-senpai," she teased as I grabbed my things.

"Haha yeah...I'm his girlfriend now..."

She squealed happily as she ran to hug me. "I'm so happy for you! You finally got the guy of your dreams~!"

"I know, right?!" My tone was almost fake, but I had to keep up the act. 

Sakura released me form the hug and sighed with a smile. "Tonight, I hope I get to see my crush...Man, I really wished you could have come so I could show you him..."

"Aww, maybe next time...when you guys start going out," I teased back.

"If only that would happen~" she sighed dreamingly. 

"Oh come on, you're an absolute catch. He'll fall for you, no doubt about it."

She gave me a smile as we made our way to the door. "Thanks Naruko...you really are my best friend."

"And you are mine," I replied. 

We said our goodbyes at the door. Then I was off on my way. 

* * *

Hours passed and it was already seven o'clock. _I wonder if they're having fun..._

I sank into the couch as I watched T.V. Sasuke was busy making dinner, and I was busy feeling bad about myself _. I wish I could have gone...stupid Sasuke and his rules..._

While deep in my thoughts, my phone began to ring. _Huh? Why is Sakura-chan calling me?_

I quickly answered the phone to hear her sobbing.

"Sakura-chan?! Why're you crying?!" I shouted into the phone with concern.

_"I-It's Naori..."_

"Huh? What happened?"

_"So Naori and I were at the dance when we saw the guy I had a crush on...She completely freaked out and ran away...I don't even know why!"_

"Wait, so where is she now?"

_"I-I don't know! You gotta help me Naruko...It's raining and she could easily have been kidnapped or hurt or--!"_

"Calm down, Sakura-chan! We're gonna find her, believe it."

I immediately hang up the phone and ran to find my rain coat. I then slipped on my shoes and opened the door. 

"Naruko, where you going? It's raining-"

"I have to find my friend. She's missing."

"Huh? Then just call the police. Don't bother with looking for her."

"No, I need to go save, Naori."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of her name. "Na...Naori...?"

"Yes...now if you'll excuse me--"

"No! You stay away from that girl!" He shouted angrily. 

"What?! But she's my friend!"

"Naruko, just listen to me and stay away--"

"You know what Sasuke, I'm tired of you telling me what I can and cannot do. All you've been doing since you got here is controlling my life so I won't have to suffer in the future, but guess what Sasuke?! I'm already suffering!" 

"What...?"

The feelings I had kept locked away were beginning to surface. My face flushed red from anger. I quickly grabbed the door and closed it, running away to find Naori. 

_I'm done having the future control what I can or can't do in the present. I'm going to Saint Madara and I'm going to find Naori._


	11. Uchiha's Secrets

I stood before the gates of Saint Madara Academy. _I'm sorry Sasuke, but my friend needs me._

I took a deep breath and ran into the open school to find Naori. I ran around the halls, checked the stairs, and even passed by the building that looked like their gym, but she was no where to be found. 

"Naori!" I yelled while running. _If I had to run somewhere to avoid everyone, where would I go...?_

A light bulb went off in my head. I quickly turned around and ran outside to the field. I noticed the small equipment shack that stood at the end of the field and I knew she had to be in there. I ran through the rain, stepping in puddles to reach the shack.

Once I reached the shack, I noticed the handle had been tampered with. _That has to be her._

I slid the door open and saw Naori crying to herself. "Naori...? What're you doing in here...?"

She slowly lifted her face from behind her hands and stared at me with sorrow. "Naruko...?"

I shut the door behind me, walking up to her as I bent down before her. "Sakura told me what happened...Why'd you suddenly go off on your own?"

"It's complicated..." she whispered with tears.

_Sasuke says the same thing...why can't anyone trust me?! Ugh, relax Naruko, don't take out your frustration on her._

"Naori, I'm your friend. You know you can tell me these things, right?"

"No...you wouldn't understand," she mumbled.

"Try me." I sat besides her, waiting for her to give me an answer.

She let out a sad sigh before cracking to her feelings. "...About three weeks ago, my family told me they had set me up for an arranged marriage...I was angry and unable to believe that my family would stoop so low to arrange my future just for the sake of keeping our family name..."

"So that's why you're fighting your family name...I guess being a rich girl is hard," I said as I realized her situation. 

She nodded her head while trying to wipe away her tears. "Heh, it is pretty hard being in a family with power, and that's why I hate it...I hate my family name and the hatred they carry for anyone outside of our clan..."

I took her hand in mine as she continued to release tears from her eyes _. I guess it really was a situation I wouldn't understand...Is that why Sasuke won't tell me what happens in the future? Is our future really that complicated?_

"Thank you Naruko...you really are a great friend...I'm sorry for worring you two," she whispered as her grip tightens around mine.

"Don't sweat it, Naori. Friends always worry about each other...But I still don't understand something: why did you run off?"

"That is...that is because I fear my fiance." 

"Huh?! Is he really that bad?" I asked in concern. 

"In all honesty, I haven't met him yet...Because the following week when I was suppose to meet him, I ran off to a mixer out of rebellion. That day I overheard a few girls talking about going to a mixer. They were complaining about being short one girl, so I took the chance to go. That's when I met Sakura. She was kind to me...Being around her helped take my thoughts off of my situation, but like every other girl in my school, she fell in love with my fiance."

"Wait, so you're jealous of Sakura?" 

"No! Of course not! She could have him for all I care. It's just...the way he looks at me whenever we meet...it sends fear down my spine...He hates me...he hates me so much it scares me to even imagine living with him!" She then began to tremble at the thought of her fiance. "Today during the dance, I saw him...He never goes to school events, so when my eyes met his, I couldn't help but stare in fear...His eyes showed his hatred for me and the words he mouthed threatened to kill me!"

_Huh?! What kind of guy would do that?!_

"Naruko, I don't want to marry him!" Her body was trembling from the rain that soaked her clothes. The fear she felt about her fiance didn't help her situation, so I did the one thing I could do to help, I hugged her.

"I'm here..." I whispered as I held her in my arms, "I got you, believe it."

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I paced around the room in fear. _How does she know Naori?! The future Naruko never even knew about Naori, so how did this even happen?!_

I was beginning to panic. I raced to my room to find the small journal I had brought with me from the future. Before coming here, I had created a timeline of events while I was expirementing with the time machine gadget. I had visited mutiple time periods and recorded the events as I watched from afar. 

After months of experimenting, I had created a perfect plan to make sure her life never came into contact with mine, yet now, for some reason, she had met my ex-fiance, Naori. Not only did they meet, but they're also friends. How did this even happen? The timeline is changing, but is it changing for the better? 

In the first timeline, Naruko never met Naori. She knew that she was my fiance, but we eloped together, not giving her the opportunity to ever met her. Yet somehow in this timeline, they're friends. _What could have gone wrong? What happened that didn't happen before--?_

My eyes widened in shock as I realized my mistake _. I stopped her from going to the mixer with Sakura...Does that mean Naori took her place and didn't meet me...?_

"Oh no...this is all wrong...at this rate she's going to end up meeting me one way or another..." Sweat rolled down my forehead from fear. _This isn't good...I can't let us meet._

I quickly picked up my small journal and looked for the next major event: the school trip. Konoha Highschool ended up going on their trip to the land of hot water the exact same week as Saint Madara academy, and that was how Naruko and I first met.

My heart waivered in my chest as I thought about ruining our first encounter _. If it wasn't for that trip, I would have never met her..._

Tears filled my eyes as I thought about ruining that precious memory that saved me from a life of control and hatred, but I had to ruine it _. Beause I love you...I have to let you go..._

* * *

Naruko was still not home. It was still pouring and an hour had already passed by. I twiddled my thumbs in anxiousness as I sat on the couch in the living room. _After today, she's going to find out about me...but Naori was not the type of person to let ones name leave her mouth so easily...she won't tell her about me._

_And if this timeline is even a little similar to what had happened before, Naori and I should not be interested in each other but only be friends._

I sighed as I closed my journal, setting it back in my bag. _I have to make sure that Naruko and I never meet on that school trip. This is the most important event and it cannot end with with us._

Naruko always had a nack for making me worry about her, and over the years I've learned to trust her and all she did. Therefore, there was no point in worrying about her now because I knew she would be alright. She was a strong-hearted individual, stronger than I could ever be; nevertheless, it never stopped me from worrying about her. 

Out of worry, I decided to try and nap to calm my nerves. I walked back into my room, closed the door, then laid down on my bed. As my eyes closed, my head was filled with precious memories of my wife. _I miss you, Naruko..._

That night I dreamed about the day we met. How I saved her from the men who tried to mug her, and how she sprayed my eyes with pepper spray by accident when I saved her. 

Her clumsiness had us talking for hours on the steps of the hot spring temple as she tried to tend to my eyes. Bottles of water, milk, and eyedrops circled us while she rotated through each item to help my eyes.

_"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she whined while she sprayed my eyes with water._

_"Tch."_

_During this point in my life, I had become hateful towards people who were not in my family. The Uchiha family carried hatred for outsiders, and that was why we were only allowed to marry within the family name. I was willing to do whatever my family asked of me, so I had no complaints when they arranged me to meet Naori. I wanted my parents to be proud of me and how I continued our heritage, but as soon as I met Naruko, my thoughts began to change._

_Her hair was a golden color and her eyes blue as the ocean. Her face carried expressions I had never seen before; her tone was casual, rude, and honest. It was clear she lived life by the beat of her own drum, and I condoned that because it was something my family frowned upon._

_"This is why us Uchihas stay away from people like you, because you idiots are always causing problems."_

_"Huh?! Look, I get I burned your eyes and your pissed, but I'm doing what I can to help you. I knew I should've just left you! Stupid Saint Madara brat..."_

_"Brat?!"_

_"Did I stutter?" She mocked. "I already apologized and I'm helping you out, so the least you can do is say thank you!"_

_"Hn."_

_'Dumb girl...but I guess I do owe her my thanks...'_

_I looked away from her direction and stared at the ground. I felt my cheeks warm up from embarrassment as I mumbled my thanks to her._

_"What?" she asked loudly._

_"I said thanks..." I mumbled a little louder._

_"Huh-?!"_

_"I said thank you!" For the first time I had risen my voice to someone. I was always calm, cool, and collected, but something about her brought out my childish temper._

_Her frown slolwy became a smile. She wrapped her arm around me and began to teasingly poke my cheek. "So you're a tsundare, huh~?"_

_My cheeks blushed pink at her closeness. "G-get off me, idiot!" I pushed her away while she laughed at me._

_"You're cute, but your personality total destroys what ya got going on."_

_I blushed at her words, turning around like a child so she wouldn't see my face. "Whatever..."_

_An hour passed by and my eyes were finally better. We walked back up the stairs of the hot spring's temple, carrying the bottles of trash in our arms._

_"So I guess this is goodbye, huh?" she asked while throwing away the bottles into the nearest trash can._

_"Yeah..."_

_In all honestly, I didn't want the girl I had just met to leave yet. She was expressionate and honest unlike anyone I had met inside my bubble known as the Uchiha estate._

_"Well...hopefully we'll never meet again, Uchiha snob," she said playfully._

_"Shut up, Konoha's loser..." A small smile crossed my face as we stared into each others eyes. Being with her made me feel as if I could truly be myself and not the fake Sasuke I was with everyone else._

_Eventhough we said our goodbyes, neither of us could find the strength to actually leave. We stood at the top of the stair case, waiting for one of us to make the first move._

_"Uh so...Imma go now," she said akwardly with a laugh._

_"Yeah..."_

_She waved one last time to me, but as she stepped to walk away, a drunk man passed by and pushed her towards me. She was falling quickly towards me, and I was shocked by the sudden turn of events._

_In seconds, her lips were placed upon mine and my first kiss was stolen by the girl who later became my wife._

_Her face turned mutiple shades of red before she ran away with a loud apology. Watching her run away in embarrassment was the cutest thing I had ever seen, and I knew no one from the Uchiha estate could ever be like her: free._

_I didn't know it back then, but that feeling I felt in my chest when we first met was love_.

The light from the morning sun shined brightly on my eyes. I slowly sat up, scratching my eyes with the palms of my hands. _Did I really sleep the whole night?_

I felt a smile cross my face as I thought about the dream I just had _. I wish I could experience that moment again..._

I closed my eyes to take in the memory once more before it was time for me to say goodbye. I sighed, knowing that once I returned to the future, this memory would no longer exist between us, but only me. 

_It's better this way...she'll be happier without me._

I was about to get out of my bed when I saw Naruko sleeping on the floor at my side. _W-what is she doing here? Did Naori tell her...?_

I shook my head so I could clear my mind from the nervousness I felt. _Focus Sasuke...just go make breakfast and act like everything's okay. If she asks, then you'll just tell her the truth..._

I slowly stood up from the bed, tip-toeing around her so I wouldn't wake her up. I slowly opened the door, waiting until it was wide enough for me to slip by. _I have to get out of here--_

"Sasuke..."

My heart skipped in my chest at the sound of her voice. Quickly, I turned my head in her direction and saw her sleeping. _Phew...she's only dreaming...wait. She's dreaming about me...?_

_No, there's no way...she's in love with her senpai now...I should probably leave before I overstep my boundaries, again..._

I ran my finger over the skin of lips, feeling guilty for that day I had taken advantage of her. _I shouldn't have kissed her yesterday...what was wrong with_ me? 

A sigh escaped my lips, leading me to head out the room. But what came next from the conversation in her sleep, made it even harder for me to leave her.

"Sasuke, please don't make me forget you..." 

My eyes widened at the words that came from her sleep talk _. Wh-what is she saying...?_

"Please...I don't want to forget you...because I love you..." 


	12. Fighting With My Future Husband

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_This has to be a mistake. She doesn't love me; she loves her senpai._

My heart began to beat in my chest. I was elated by her words, yet fearful that her feeling had suddenly changed towards me despite keeping her apart from the current Sasuke. I quickly ran out the room, heading towards the kitchen so I could cook and get my thoughts together.

_I don't understand how this could have happened...I've been nothing but cold and rude towards her, so how could she have suddenly fallen in love with me?_

Guilt consumed my heart as I realized the small bits of affection I had given her in the moments where my heart softened around her. _This is my fault...I somehow lead her to fall for me when I was consumed by my own affection for her...Damn it! Why do I always ruin everything?! Why can't I ever make her happy?!_

I heard the room door open and the shuffling of her feet as she walked up to the table. "Mornin'," she yawned.

"Hn." 

I continued to cook, frying the eggs, serving the milk, and toasting the toast for our egg sandwhiches. 

"So last night," she started, "Naori and I were talking, and she told me about her arranged marriage with some guy her family picked...She never told me his name, but it had me thinking."

The grip that held the pan stiffened. Thinking? Does she know...?

"Is that so...?" I replied as calmly as possible.

"Mhm...It had me thinking about our relationship..."

Sweat began to form on my temple. I quickly wiped my forehead with a napkin before serving the eggs on the toast. "What about our relationship?"

"You said that in the future, I gave you my dad's ring and you gave me my mother's. That meant we chose each other. We were given the opportunity to choose who to marry and that was each other...but we ended up as broken as Naori's own relationship...It made me think, did we really make a mistake in falling in love?"

_It wasn't a mistake for me...but it was for you..._

"I told you Naruko, it's complicated." I grabbed the plates of food and brought them to the table. "Eat up," I said while passing her a napkin. 

She grabbed the sandwich, taking a bite out of it before putting it back down. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you get angry when I said I was going to help Naori?"

The warm blood that ran through my veins quickly turned cold. _If I tell her the truth, she might go off and try to find me. How should I cover this up...?_

I cleared my throat, taking a sip of milk before proceeding to speak. "When I was in highschool, there were kids always gossiping about the students in Saint Madara. Naori's name was brought up a few times...I had only known her through rumors, so it worried me when you said you were going to save some girl I had never known about." 

"Really? So in the future I never knew Naori?"

"No."

She lifted up the sandwich, continuing to eat it with a sullen face. "That sucks...I like Naori a lot," she mumbled with a full mouth. 

_I did too...she was a good friend_...

It was silent for a while before the expression on her face changed to show that she was dying to know something. Naruko had given me that face many times when we were dating, and I couldn't help but smile at it. 

I brought the cup of coffee to my face to hide my smile from her. "What's wrong?" I asked before taking a sip of my drink.

"H-huh?"

"I know that face...What do you want to ask?"

She laughed nervously as she played with her hair, twirling the strands with her finger. "Um...I Know you don't want me to know about this time's Sasuke, but...What school did you go to?"

My eyebrow rose in suspicion. 

"I-I promise I won't try to find you!" she shouted with a stutter, "I just wanted to know how close or far we were to each other that we eventually met!"

I sighed while pressing against my temples. _Great...I don't know many highschools around here except for Konoha high and Saint Madara...Wait-I think my mother use to go to an outside school in the country side._

I cleared my throat to speak: "I went to Hidden Leaves Highschool, a public school in the country side."

She stared at me in awe before bursting into laughter. "Hidden Leaves High? Isn't that basically Konoha High? Haha, the way people avoid copyrights!"

I sighed in relief at her joke. "Yeah, it was low budget school."

Her laugh slowy began to calm down, leaving a smile on her face. "That's kinda romantic though..." 

"What?"

"Like, we lived miles away from each other, went to different schools, yet somehow we managed to find a way to each other...I mean I guess it wasn't a good thing but still, it's kinda romantic when you think about it, you know?"

Even with the coffee to my lips I couldn't stop my smile from showing. _You always say the cutest things, Naruko._

* * *

**Naruko P.O.V**

After breakfast, I had spent most of the morning on a phone call with my boyfriend, Kakashi-senpai. 

" _So Naruko."_

"Yeah?"

" _How would you feel about going out to dinner after basketball practice on Monday?"_

My heart flipped in my chest as I thought about having my first date. 

"Y-yes! I would totally love that, ya know?!"

_"Haha, I knew you would be excited."_

"Excited?! I'm like--jumping over the moon! Ahhh, okay, I'm just--ahh I can't wait, believe it!"

He chuckled over the phone at my innocent reaction. _"You're really cute, Naruko."_

Everytime he called me cute, my face would warm up, sending goosebumps to my skin. That feeling I felt showed that I did like Kakashi-senpai, but it wasn't the same feeling I would get with Sasuke. I liked my senpai, but I didn't love him. 

_I'm really just leading him on...but maybe, once Sasuke leaves, I could learn to love my senpai as well?_

_"Oh, my dad's calling me outside to practice some more with him...I'll call you later tonight."_

"I look forward to it~"

I was about to hang up the phone when I heard him say one final goodbye:

_"See you Naruko...I miss you..."_

In an instant, the call dropped. _Did he...did he just say he missed me?! Ahsjsjsks! I feel so bad because I don't--no! I do miss him! I miss him more than I ever would--_

"Naruko, could you go out to the store and buy some things?...Uh, what're you doing?"

_Sasuke..._

I was laying on my bed with my head hanging over the mattress. Blood was rushing not only to my head but also to my cheeks, intensifying the blush I tried to hide as I drapped my pigtails over my face. 

"N-nothing! G-geez Sasuke, ever heard of knocking?! Can't a girl talk to her boyfriend in peace?!" 

"Oh...I didn't know you were talking to him..."

I couldn't see his face since I held my hair over my own, but the tone of his voice was enough to tell me there was something wrong. _Why does he sound heart broken...I'm the one who's heart broken..._

"Um so...what's the list?" I asked while sitting up, trying to change the subject.

"I'll make it right now," he was walking out my room when he suddenly stopped and looked back at me. "Naruko, why were you in my room this morning?"

I flinched at the sudden question. _What am I suppose to say?! Ahahhsjs I walked in there after being with Naori because I was sad! How am I suppose to tell him I showed up to his room so I could be with him while I was in my feelings?_

_I just sound like a creeper now! Ughhh, why did I have to go and get feelings for him! I'm suppose to hate him and love my senpai, but it's not working! Maybe we're just cursed!_

I laughed awkwardly as I played with my pigtails. "Oh, you see when I got home I was super tired, and I wasn't really looking where I was going so I ended up in your room. Haha sorry..." _That was probably the worst lie ever!_

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you lying to me?" 

Sweat ran down my forehead in fear. "Uhhh no..."

He folded his arms, leaning against the doorway unconvinced with my lie. "Naruko, in the future we've been married for 7 years, and in that time, I learned to read you like a book. I know when you're lying."

_Seven years?! That's a long time! Why the hell would we be married for seven years and now suddenly wanna get divorced?!_

"N-no you don't. You're bluffing." _Damn it! He probably does know when I'm lying! I mean it's been seven freaking years!_

"Naruko, you're the worst liar. You can't ever hide how you're truly feeling. When you do try to, you tend to play with your hair and avert your gaze from me."

I then noticed I was doing the very things he claimed that I did when I lied. In an instant I looked up at him and placed my hands down at my side on the bed. _Ahh crap! Stupid nervous habits!_

He sighed from the doorway and slowly walked over to me. "Now that I think of it, you've been doing that a lot: lying. What are you hiding from me?"

I was panicking. My heart was trembling from fear that he may know my true feelings for him. "I-Im not hiding anything!"

He leaned over my bed, trying to corner me. His face was slowly appraoching mine to intimidate me. I tried to move back, but my back hit against the wall as I sat up in my bed. 

"Naruko...do you actual have feelings for me?" 

My blood went cold. _Was I that obvious?!_

"N-no!" I shouted, "And even if I did, what does that have to do with you?!" 

He sighed, slowly backing away from me. "If you have feelings for me, then I would have to go back in time and redo this entire process again." 

My eyes widened in fear. _Redo...? So everything I've expirenced up to now would be erased?_

The idea of forgetting him pained me. _Even if he does restart...I know I would still fall in love with him. It'll be a never ending time loop of an impossible love that could never be erased from my heart. But it's not the same for him..._

_Sasuke doesn't love me, and that's why he's trying so hard to stop us from meeting. He probably strung me along for seven years and finally couldn't handle me._

My heart was broken when I finally realized my love was only one sided. Sasuke never loved me, and that was why he came back from the future to stop me from falling in love with him.

"Ha, don't waste your time going back in time. I don't love you and I never will. You're cold-hearted, rude, selfish, and self-centered!" I yelled angrily. 

His expressionless face soon turned into an angry one. "Selfish?! How am I selfish! I sacrificed everything to come back to this time just to make sure we never meet! So how am I the selfish one?!" 

"Last time I checked, you never even told me that you had left me in the future! So you are selfish! You don't love me! You only care about yourself!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" He retorted.

"Really?! Then tell me! Why are you even here if you actually loved me?!" 

He stayed silent. 

"I knew it. You never loved me."

"You have no right to say that!" 

"Then tell me Sasuke, why don't you want us to meet?!" 

He clicked his tongue and stormed out the room. 

_I'm an idiot! Why did I ever fall for that selfish guy?!_

Tears ran down my cheeks from the pain of a broken heart. _From now on, I need to love Kakashi-senpai...I can't make the same mistake twice._


	13. Sasuke's Day Out

The next day after school, I sat on the bleachers in the gym, watching my boyfriend rule the court at his practice. 

"Go senpai!" I cheered happily. 

He glanced back at me, giving me a wink in reply. _He really does like me, unlike that stupid guy! But no, I shouldn't think of him. I only need to think about my senpai._

Their coach blew his whistle, signaling them to come back. After the players spoke, Kakashi-senpai was finally out of practice. He jogged up me, grabbing the towel I held in my hands for him. 

"Good work out there~" I said happily.

"Thanks." He quickly cleaned up his sweat with the towel. His hands then traveled into his bag, taking out a clean shirt as he replaced it with the dirty towel. In an instant, he removed his shirt and exchanged it with the new one from his bag.

My face blushed at the sight of his well built body. _He's giving me dinner and a show. Ooof does he look nice...There's no way Sasuke could look like that cuz he's too old! That's why my senpai is better!_

Despite everything I told myself, I knew deep in my heart I was unconvinced by everything. The fight Sasuke and I had caused me try and forget him, yet it wasn't working. He still lingured in my every thought. He was my curse and my blessing.

As soon as Kakashi finished, he packed everything into his bag and placed it on. "Let's go," he said with a happy tone. 

I nodded my head with a smile as I reached for his hand. _Senpai is the only one for me, believe it..._

* * *

Walking hand in hand, we left the gym to make our way to the front of the school. It was silent for a while until he brought up the conversation: "Yesterday, I asked your friend if she knew your favorite food and she told me it was ramen. So I reserved us a spot at a ramen restaurant on the other side of town." 

"The other side of town?! B-But I don't think I even have my train pass!" I shouted in suprise.

"Naruko, there are infinite ways to get on a train without a bus pass." Even with his mask, I could tell he was holding a mischievous smirk.

"What're you planning?" I asked with a sly smile. 

"You'll see~" 

We laughed happily, running out the school and towards the train station. 

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_I know I shouldn't be spying, but I don't trust that guy._

I walked behind the two who seemed to be having much more fun than I had anticipated. I was dressed in all black. Wearing shades and a black cap that made me look almost too suspicious, and following behind two high school children did not make me look like a man with good intentions. Stares followed my every move, making me even more uncomfortable. 

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be out here..._

I sighed to myself as I removed the shades and black cap from atop of my head. _If my past self realizes I'm here, that could be the end for me._

This is what I wanted anyway: having those two get together. But something didn't feel right between them and even with myself. I couldn't tell what felt off about them, but I did know I was upset, and the pain in my chest worsened as I watched those two smile at each other. Despite all the pain, this is what had to be done. 

_I should go back home. She doesn't need me anymore. Besides, she's probably still upset with me..._

I kept telling myself to go home, but my body decided to walk on. I slipped my disguise back on, continuing to follow them from a distance. _She's my wife. It's only natural I would be worried. I'll only watch her for a small while before heading back home._

* * *

"Train station? Where is that closet pervert taking her...?" I mumbled to myself. I watched the two enter the station, hopping over the ticket gate like criminals. 

_I knew he was a bad influence! My wife never did that when she was with me! ...She never did that with me...of course she didn't, because I'm different from him._

Growing up I had always done everything by the book; Naruko, however, was always free and did things her own way. It seemed like Kakashi was the same way, so maybe he really was a better choice for her. 

I quickly shook my head, removing the evil thoughts from my mind. Determined to follow them, I hopped over the gate myself. 

I saw the two run into the train heading for the other side of town. I quickly followed behind, making sure to keep my distance as I watched the two laugh with each other. 

_Where is this guy taking her? The other side of town is full of expensive restaurants, and my wife does not like eating anything fancy. Especially ramen, she only likes it done by Teuchi and myself._

Then I realized where he was taking her: the expensive ramen shop that I had taken Naruko for our third date. An evil smirk crossed my face as I thought about her senpai's naivety. 

_What an idiot. Naruko doesn't like that place because she says the ramen there tastes too 'fake.' Hn, you could never know Naruko as well as me._

The train finally came to the stop for the other side of town. Her senpai grabbed her hand, dragging her outside. I quickly followed behind them, watching them hop over the ticket gate again. I went to do the same thing, but the security guard caught me.

"Hey you, stop!" yelled the officer.

_How did he catch me and not them?!_

With a click of my tongue, I ran away.

* * *

After I lost the security guard, I walked back towards the restaurant I knew she was going to. I stood next to the expensive building, glancing into the window from time to time. 

They sat in the same both Naruko and I did when we first came here. The same scene played: she was smiling, laughing, and talking while holding the hand of her lover. It was almost the same memory except she was with someone else. 

I tilted the tip of my hat, covering my face while I shed a tear from heart break. _Looks like she really is happy...She doesn't need me anymore. No...she never needed me. It was I who needed her._

I pushed myself off the wall, walking back towards the train station so I could sneak myself back home. _That stupid security guard might be there, so I have to think of another way to sneak in._

I took off the cap that covered my head, sighing as I realized that I had followed my wife for no reason. _I'm so stupid...how could I, a grown man, have gotten jealous of a kid._

I continued down the street, lost in thought, until I heard someone call my name.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha...?"

My heart stopped and my eyes widened in fear. _Who...who could know my name...?_

I slowly turned around, fearing the person who could have called my name. My eyes spotted the long flowing purple hair from my past. "Na...Naori...?"

Her body trembled at the sight of me. "Why do you l-look like t-that?" She asked in fear. 

I sighed, knowing there was no lie that could get me out of my predicament. "It's a long story...But please don't tell anyone that you saw me." I slowly approached her, wanting to see the friend I had left behind in he future, but she quickly backed away in fear.

_Why is she so scared of me? She was my closest friend in my timeline, but it seems as if something happened to make her fear me._

I stopped my adavce towards her to keep my distance. "Um...You probably won't believe me, but I'm Sasuke from 10 years in the future."

"T-the future? But th-that's impossible."

"I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. It seems as if something has happened to cause you to have a fear for me in this new timeline. I'm sorry about that...but you and I use to be good friends in my original timeline."

Her expression was enough to tell me that she did not believe a word I said. "Friends? But you hate me!" She shouted in a panic.

"No I don't...you were my first friend within that hell of an estate we called home." I sighed remembering my past before Naruko. 

I was a bad person, brainwashed to hate anyone who wasn't an Uchiha, therfore creating a hateful persona for myself. But once I met Naruko, she began to crack the shell I had built around my heart.

When she entered my life, she began to make me question the ways of the Uchiha estate, and that was what led me to befriend Naori. Naori was a strong willed and kind person. If it wasn't for our friendship, I would have never had the confidence to elope with Naruko.

I clentched the clothe over my heart, saddened by the memory. "Could you...could you tell me what happened between us in this era?" I asked.

Her eyes that once showed fear began to soften. "So... you're really from the future...?"

"Yes. Well, to be more precise, an alternate future. It seems as if the present has changed here, creating a new future I'm no longer familiar with." 

_Which means my plan is working...Naruko will no longer be with me but with someone that will make her happy._

Her expression showed acceptance for my story. She slolwy approched me, staring into my eyes as she spoke: "I don't know why, but something inside me is telling me to trust you...Let's go somewhere to talk...I can't stay here for long or they'll find me."

"They?"

"My family's guards...I've been in their care ever since I disobeyed my parents by not going to our meetings," she explained while we walked away from the place we once stood at. 

"So you really didn't meet me..." _I was right. Because I stopped Naruko from going to the mixer, it caused a chain reaction in this time. Naori didn't go to our meeting for whatever reason, which caused her to meet Sakura at the mixer and eventually_ _meet Naruko._

_This is a mess...Naruko never met Naori in the original timeline. When I went to ask my parents to marry her instead of Naori, Naruko was at her apartment, waiting for the good news that never came. I was devested and almost gave up on my relationship because I didn't want to lose my family, but Naori was the one who talked me into eloping with Naruko._

_She was the reason why Naruko and I even got married, but that may have been a mistake since our married life was nothing but problems...Naruko saved me but I ruined her life._

A tear formed on the edge of eye as I thought about my present. 

"Are you crying?" Asked Naori in suprise.

"Tch. Why would I be crying?" I quickly wiped the tear away and returned to an emotionless state.

"Hmm...maybe you aren't as bad as the Sasuke from this time. You seem to actually hold emotions."

I smiled weakly as she called me emotional. "I only became like this because of my wife...The Sasuke you know now was how I use to be."

"Your wife?" 

"Yeah...she's the reason why I came back here." 

We walked until we reached a park. We sat on the swings, telling each other our stories: hers about my current self and mine about Naruko and the past Naori and I shared. Naori's story suprised me. I was shocked to see how much hate I truley carried in this era. My pride as an Uchiha had blinded me in this era, causing the Sasuke of this time to hate Naori even thought he should have been learning from her on how to be free. 

After she told me about myself, she listened to me about our alternate past and my reasonings for leaving Naruko in the future. Her tears rolled down her face, wetting her hands as she listened to what had happened between Naruko and I. 

"So that's why...that's why I can't let Naruko meet me in this time...I need to save her from myself," I muttered with a broken heart.

"But Sasuke-kun...it's not your fault," she mumbled while trying to dry her eyes.

"No...it is. If I wouldn't have loved her, she would have been happier without me."

"But--what happened wasn't caused by you. It was just life taking it's course..."

I shook my head as the pieces of my heart continued to shatter. "You know, she said the same thing before I decided to leave...She told me it wasn't my fault but 'the bumps of life taking their course'...Even though she told me that, I couldn't bare to see her suffer any longer, so I left her to come to the past to make sure we never met."

She placed her hand ontop of mine, sobbing while trying to take a breath. "D-Don't worry S-Sasuke-kun...I won't t-tell Naruko," she stuttered while trying to catch her breath. 

"Thank you...and Naori?"

"Hm?"

"Could you keep an eye on the present Sasuke during your school trip on Friday? No matter what, they can never meet."

"You have my word, Sasuke-kun." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So summer term classes just started for me at UNI, so I'm going to be updating slower than usual. Sorry about that guys, but I'll try to post at least once every week like before but no promises...sorry... :(


	14. Feelings Under The Moonlight

**Naruko P.O.V**

Kakashi and I walked back to my apartment after our date. Our fingers intertwined with each other as the smiles on our faces never faded. 

"Thanks for taking me out today. The ramen was really fancy!" I cheered. _There's no way I can tell him I didn't like that expensive ramen. He paid too much money to have me complain about it._

"Of course, anything for my girl." 

_My girl...? Ahhshjsjaka I'm actually crying! I can't believe I'm my senpai's 'girl!'_

I had an uncontrollable smile on my face as I stared at him. "Your girl...? Heh I'm my senpai's girl..."

He chuckled as the hold of his hand tightened around mine. "You're such a dork, Naruko." My heart jumped in my chest as he called me a dork. _That's what Sasuke called me when we danced that night...Ugh what am I thinking?! Focus on Kakashi-senpai! You're technically still mad at that jerk anyway!_

We finally reached my apartment building. We stood by the stairs, saying our goodbyes before having to be away from each other until tomorrow morning. 

"Thank you so much for today, senpai--"

"Kakashi."

"Huh?" 

"Call me Kakashi...we are in a relationship now so there's no need for you to call me senpai anymore."

My face blushed a light pink from his mature statement. Looking at him now, I began to notice things I hadn't before. The way the moonlight shined on him made my heart pound. His eyes were dark like Sasuke's, but his soul was far from being as broken as his.

I always knew my senpai was handsome, but there was something about standing in the moonlight together that made me see him as a prince. The prince that would save me from the clutches of the evil dragon. He was my ticket to happiness, and I was going to make sure I would take the chance to jump into my prince's arms, leaving the dragon behind.

As we stared at each other, my senpai's hands sloylwly rose to hold my cheek in his palm. He used his thumb to caress my cheek, never taking his eyes away from mine. 

"Naruko...you're one special girl. I don't know how you did it, but you managed to save me..." His stare was sincere and full of affection for me.

My heart began to beat quickly, anticipating what might come next: a kiss. 

Kakashi-senpai used his other hand to find the band that wrapped around his ear so he could remove the mask from his face. I knew he was going to kiss me, and I wanted him to kiss me, but something didn't feel right. I felt scared.

I felt my heart drop from the reality of my feelings. _I don't want to lose my feelings for Sasuke..._

In every fairy tale, the princess would be saved from the prince . He would ride on his majestic horse, slaying the dragon to free the princess. Soon after the princess would fall in love with her savior, marrying him to live happily ever after, but that wasn't the case in this fairy tale.

In this tale, the princess was saved by the Dragon. While the princess was locked away in her tower she grew lonely. Everday she wished for the day her prince would come. All she had was the evil dragon that protected her castle to keep her company, but the Dragon was not an approachable beast. The dragon wanted nothing to do with the princess. He only wanted to do his job: protect the castle at all costs. The princess hated the dragon and his uncaring attitude until she began to see the amount of affection he actually carried for her.

The dragon cared for her in ways that made her heart beat for him. The dragon would sweep her off her feet like a prince, flying her around the castle, making her the happiest princess as they lived together in their tiny home. Soon the princess came to love the dragon. She wanted to stay with him forever and not ride off with the prince. But like Romeo and Juliet, they could not be together. A dragon and a human could never work out. 

If only the prince had arrived sooner, maybe the princess would have wanted to leave the horrible dragon. Maybe she wouldn't have gotten to know the dragon and see him for who he really was. Maybe she wouldn't have fallen in love with the dragon and his small acts of kindness. If the prince would have arrived sooner, she wouldn't be in love with the one person she could never have.

He was about to remove his mask when my hand quickly stopped him from going any further. "Stop..." I mumbled with a pain in my heart. I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes, so I kept my gaze fixed on the ground. Tears slowly formed in my eyes. I wanted to cry from guilt and a broken heart.

"Naruko...?"

"Senpai--no--Kakashi...I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not ready yet...I hope you can understand..." _I'm truly a cruel person..._

"Oh uh it's okay, really!" He took my hand in his again, lowering it from his face while he adjusted his mask. "I'm sorry for doing that out of no where."

I quickly picked up my head, shaking it while trying to reasure him that this situation wasn't his fault. "No, no, no! You did nothing wrong! It's just me...I'm so sorry senpai--I mean Kakashi, haha...Maybe dating someone younger than you might be a problem for you..."

He shook his head, holding my hands in his. "Your age has nothing to do with this. You're just new to this...well, more like we're both new to this, haha!" 

My eyes widened in surprise. _I'm Kakashi's first girlfriend?!_

He released the hold on my hands so he could caress my cheek. "Look Naruko, we'll take it as slow as you want to. There's no need to rush anything. What I feel for you is something special, and I'm willing to do whatever to make you happy."

"Ka-Kakashi..." The guilt in my heart grew.

The prince was trying hard to win the love of the princess, and viceversa. But her heart was contaminated by the dragon. But the princess knew that a human and a dragon could never be together, so she had to try and love the prince no matter what. He promised her happiness, and the dragon promised her nothing of the sort. In fact, the dragon never loved the princess, so her effort to stay with him would be pointless. 

His eyes closed to show his good intentions. "Naruko, I like you...and I hope that we'll be able to date until that feeling turns into something more." He then bent down towards me, kissing me on the cheek through his mask. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruko."

I held the spot on my cheeks which he kissed. I was overwhelmed by his affection that I became speechless. I simply nodded my head while he walked away. 

He was about to cross the street when he turned over, digging through his bag to take out his book. He showed me his book which had the book cover I bought him, placed around it. 

My eyes widened in shock. _He put it on...That means I'm someone he holds dear...What have I done...?_

He smiled happily through his mask as he showed me the book. He then placed the book back in his bag and crossed the street. My eyes continued to follow him until he was gone. 

My chest felt heavy from the amount of guilt my heart was carrying. Tears formed in my eyes, but I tried to wipe them away before they could fall. I was tired of crying over something as petty as love. 

The princess knew that the universe wanted her to be with the prince, but that wasn't what the princess wanted. She wanted to be with the dragon. She loved the dragon and no one else. At night she would pray, hoping that the universe would change its mind and allow her to love the dragon, but even if it did change, the dragon did not have the same feelings for her. It was an unrequited love. 

_I want to see Sasuke.._.

I climbed the stairs quickly to see the person who caused me my very heart ache. Despite all the emotional pain he had put me through, I still wanted to see him. Just being around made my world a better place. It was a cursed love that could never be taken away from me. 

The princess was an idiot for loving the dragon, and so was the pigtailed teen for loving the man that came back in time to make sure they never fell in love

I rushed to take the key out of my bag, struggling to put the key into the lock to open the door. Once I finally had the door open, I rushed in calling out his name, but he was no where to be found in the small apartment. 

"Sasuke...?" I walked around the apartment, searching each room to make sure he wasn't hiding somewhere. No matter where I looked I couldn't find him. 

_Did he go back to the future...?_

The pain in my chest spread to my body, causing me to collapse on the floor in shock. 

I hadn't spoken to Sasuke since our fight from yesterday. I was angry at him because I knew he didn't love me. He didn't care for present nor future me. But now that he left, my life felt empty. 

_I'm so stupid! I should have apologized to him this morning! Now he's gone...and the last thing we did was fight...No wonder he wanted to make sure we never fell in love. I'm the reason why he doesn't want to be with me..._

I stared at the door as tears streamed down my face. _He's really gone...Sasuke is gone..._

As I sat on the floor in a saddened state, I began to hear the locks of my door begin to open. The door slowly opened to reveal Sasuke. He was dressed in all black, holding a convenience store bag while he removed his shoes. 

"S-Sasuke...?" 

He looked over at me with a confused expression. "Why're you sitting on the floor, idiot?"

_He's still here..._

I stood up off the ground, quickly wiping my tears as he approached me. 

"I went to the convenience store to get you something...You hadn't spoken to me all day, so I thought buying you some of your favorite ramen cups would help you forgive me..." He passed me the bag full of instant ramen packs. 

I stared at the bag in my hands and then back at him. I still couldn't believe he was here. "Sasuke..." I whispered under my breath.

"Hm?" 

In that instant, my shocked expression turned into an angry one. I lifted a fist to punch him in the arm. 

"What the--What was that for?!" He yelled angrily. 

Tears began to fill my eyes again. I dropped the bag on the floor and ran into his arms. 

"Huh...?"

I dug my face into his chest, trying to wipe the tears on his clothes. "I...I thought you left..." I mumbled.

He sighed, wrapping his arms around me. "No...I promised you I would never leave you without saying anything ever again."

"Again?" I asked while lifting myself away from his chest. 

He nodded his head while looking at me sadly. "When we were dating, I had some issues with my family. They didn't want us to get married, and I was scared of going against my family's wishes...Out of fear and guilt, I left you alone for a few days with no contact. It was the worst thing I could ever do to you...I needed time to figure out what to do, and I had someone to help guide me into making the right choice. A few days later I ran back to your aparment, left my family behind, and married you."

_He left his family behind to be with me...? So he really does love me...so why-?_

Sasuke slowly released the embrace with a sigh. He then bent down to pick up the bag I had dropped on the floor. "Even thought I promised you I would never leave you again without your knowing, I went off and still did it..." His back was turned to me, but the pain in his voice was enough to paint the picture of his heart broken expression. 

He placed the instant ramen cups into the cabinets, closing them with a sigh. "Even thought I left you in the future, the least I can do is keep my promise to you..." He walked back towards me, covering the cheek that held Kakashi's kiss, with his own hand. He caressed my warm skin with a smile. "Naruko...I promise not to leave you until I've told you." 

I smiled lightly as my hand went up to hold his hand. I rested my small hand against the hand that held my cheek. I snuggled my face happily into his hand, closing my eyes so I could take in the moment. "You promise?"

"Yes." 

The princess found out one day that the dragon was actually in love with her. What kept the dragon apart from her was a secret he refused to tell her. And like an idiot, hoping that they might still have a chance, she kissed the dragon without a moment of hesitation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this chapter out on wattpad, so it's only fair you guys get it too lol. It might take over a week for a new chapter, but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> P.s. This is actually my favorite chapter so far :)


	15. Reasons to Let Go

I woke up the morning with instant regret. I slapped my face as my long blonde hair draped down my back. 

_What was I thinking when I kissed him?! Ahhh I'm such an idiot!_

Last night I had kissed Sasuke. In the heat of the moment, it felt like the right thing to do until he pushed me away in fear. 

_Ugh, I'm so freaking stupid! Stupid Naruko, why did you do that?! And on top of that, you have a boyfriend! Uahjqkaka!_

I slapped my face one last time in disappointment before standing up to change into my uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror as I tied my hair. _Okay...I need to act normal...I'm just eating breakfast then getting the hell out of my apartment._

I smiled at myself in the mirror, practicing for my grand performance in a few minutes, but the smile soon faded. _Who am I kidding? I seriously messed up..._

I banged my forehead against the mirror with a sigh. "I wanna die...Why did I kiss him...?"

I groaned loudly as I pushed myself off the mirror. As I stared at my reflection, I no longer saw the happy-go-lucky girl I once was. Before meeting Sasuke I lived in the present and enjoyed every moment to its fullest. But now that I know my supposed unhappy future, I can't live the way I use to.

I'm scared of messing up. I'm scared of the possibility of having an unhappy future. I'm scared of not being able to fall in love with someone other than Sasuke. I'm even scared of walking around my own neighborhood because of the chance that I might run into this time's Sasuke. I use to be brave and reckless, but now I'm scared and prudent.

I felt a tear form in my eye, but I refused to let it fall. Crying was all I had been doing since Sasuke arrived. Maybe that's why he wanted to make sure we never met. He knows we're not good for each other so he's trying to let me go.

The thoughts in my head were intoxicating. My mood was depleting and my body began to feel heavy. I couldn't allow myself to fall into a pit of sorrow, so I shook my head madly before slapping my cheeks.

 _Idiot! Get it together! I gotta act normal! It's only awkward if you make it awkward so smile, damn it!_

I turned to face the door. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way to it. I placed my hand on the doorknob and exhaled. _Alright, Naruko...be cool. You told him it was an accident as soon as he pushed you away...but how well does that lie work on 27-year-old man?_

I did one final sigh before I left my room and made my way to the table. As I approached the kitchen, I saw Sasuke still making breakfast. I slowly sat down in the chair as I eyed the table in fear _. All is good. You're as cool as a cucumber. You got this._

The sound of the plates hitting the table took me by surprise. I jumped for a second before locking eyes with Sasuke. In an instant, we both averted each other's gaze as he sat down before me. 

The atmosphere between us was thick and unbearable. I wanted to run out of the apartment and never come back. But instead, I picked up my egg, ham, and cheese sandwich and began to eat. 

It was silent. Usually, I would start a conversation and we talk, but I had broken that routine. I ruined what we had because I was impulsive. _Ah yes, breakfast with a side of awkwardness...my favorite..._

I looked at my sandwich sadly before taking another bite. _I wanna crawl in a whole..._

"Naruko."

"Huh--uh, yes!" I glanced up at him in surprise as he called my name. 

His expressions began to change, but he quickly calmed himself down before speaking again. "About...About last night...I...I know you said the kiss was an accident, but--"

Before he could finish his sentence, I started to laugh loudly and awkwardly. "Ah ha ha! Well, it looks like imma be late for school! I'll see ya when I get home!" 

I stuffed the rest of my sandwich in my mouth, nearly choking in the process. I pounded on my chest like a gorilla before drinking the orange juice he served me. I let out a sigh of relief after the food went down my throat. _I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes._

"Wa-wait, Naruko-!"

I dashed away from the table, running to put on shoes and leave. "Bye Sasuke! I promise we'll talk later~!" I slammed the door behind me, never looking back.

* * *

As the bell rang to end the day, I hit my head against the desk with a loud grown. In a few moments would have to face Sasuke about my impulsive decision. I turned my head to face Sakura as she packed her bag. "Sakura-chan...is there any possibility that you could maybe end my suffering right now?"

"Huh?! What the hell are you talking about, Naruko?!"

I groaned again loudly, whining as she tried to pack up her stuff to leave. "Sakura-chan, I don't wanna go home~ Don't let me go home~!" 

I clung to her arm as I whined like a child. Her face was full of confusion as she tried to pull herself away from me. "What's gotten into you?!" 

She was finally able to pull her arm away from my grasp. She then shook her head while grabbing her bag to leave. "Girl, I don't know what happened, but it seems as if you're trying to run away from something." 

"Run away? But I never run away from anything! Believe it!" I shouted with a complete change of attitude.

"Uh, you're clearly trying to avoid something if you're asking me to end your suffering, you big weirdo."

_She's right; The old Naruko wouldn't run away from anything..._

I sighed heavily as I tried to pack up my bag. Whether I returned home today or not, sooner or later I would have to face Sasuke and the consequence for my action. But before I left home to lie about my feelings, I needed to know why it was so wrong for me to love him. 

I had no one to turn to for help. I was on my own when it came to my situation. I couldn't tell my best friend about my time-traveling husband, nor could I tell her I didn't have the feelings I thought I did for Kakashi. But, I needed advice. 

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Yeah of course." 

I began to play with my hair, thinking about how to phrase my question before I said anything. "How come...how come Romeo and Juliet can't be happy together?" 

"Looks like you haven't been paying attention in class," she sighed as she sat back down at her desk to talk to me. "It's because they're star-crossed lovers."

I turned to face her while I sat at my desk. "Yeah I know that much, but what does 'star-crossed lovers' even mean?!" 

"It basically means that the universe is working against them. Even though Romeo and Juliet both love each other, in the end, they couldn't live happily ever after because the universe didn't want them to." 

"The universe...? B-but isn't there a way they could have gone against the universe?!" I asked desperately.

She placed a finger to her chin as she thought. "Go against the universe? Hmm I mean, I don't think they could have. From the very beginning, their relationship was doomed to fail. Romeo and Juliet were from rivaling families, and they knew they couldn't be together, yet they still tried. And of course, they ended up dead because of it."

_That's right, they did die at the end...Does that mean Sasuke and I face a similar predicament? No...We're not Romeo and Juliet...We actually have a time machine and knowledge of what happened in the future! So maybe there's a way we can fix it now so it won't happen again!_

"Sakura-chan, do you think if Romeo and Juliet had a time machine they could have lived happily ever after?" 

"Um, I guess? But-"

"Yes! That's all I needed to hear!" I quickly stood up from my seat, tossing my bag over my shoulder. "I gotta go, Sakura-chan!"

_I need to tell Sasuke the truth. I need to te him that I love him. That I want to be with him no matter what! And I know he wants to be with me too, judging by the way he acts with me, so maybe there's a way to prevent anything bad from happening in the future if we fix the problem now. I need to go to him!_

"Huh?! What's the sudden hurry?!" 

I began to dash out the classroom when I heard Sakura call my name: "Naruko wait!" 

I looked back at her from the door. 

"Geez, you're always rushing away without hearing the full story." She folded her arms as she looked at me from her seat. "As I was saying...Even if they could have time traveled, I don't think they could have lived happily ever after."

_What...?_

"What do you mean...?" I asked with a trembling heart.

"In the end, Romeo kills himself because he thinks Juliet was dead, which she wasn't, so when she wakes up, she kills herself because she saw Romeo dead. Now...Let's say Romeo had a time machine. He thinks she's dead and now he's blaming himself for her death. He decides to time travel to keep her alive, but then he notices that the only way to truly make sure she lives is by making sure they never meet."

"Never meet...?" 

"Yeah...If you think about it if they went back in time to try and fix their problem, who's to say the same outcome won't happen? So the only way to make sure they both stay alive and happy is to make sure they never meet."

In that instant, my heart broke into a million pieces. I finally understood why Sasuke didn't want us to meet. It wasn't because he didn't love me but because he did love me he needed to let me go. _That's why...that's why he said it was complicated..._

"You know," Sakura mumbled as she stood up, "It's sad when you think about it...That no matter how much you may love someone, sometimes the best thing you can do for them is to let them go..."

She walked up to me with a sad expression. "Sometimes love can be a poison..." She sighed with a heavy heart before slapping my arm playfully. "Look at you, bringing up deep topics right after school. Who knew you had it in you, haha!"

I laughed nervously as we walked out of the classroom. "What can I say? I'm actually a genius in disguise, ya know?"

While we made our way down the hall, Sakura brought up the elephant in the room. "Sooo, how's the boyfriend~?" She asked teasingly while going down the stairs. 

"Oh uh-good! He's great!"

"Hmm? Come on, you're not gonna tell me about your date?" She whined.

"Oh! Yeah, we went to some fancy ramen shop on the other side of town yesterday. The food sure was fancy, haha...We talked and laughed a lot too...He's a really great guy..."

Every time I thought of Kakashi, my heart would fill with sorrow and shame. _Kakashi is a great guy so why can't I just allow myself to love him?!_

"Ooh~ sounds fun~!" She elbowed my arms teasingly, bringing her voice down to a whisper: "So...did you guys kiss~?"

My heart jumped in my chest at the sudden question. "N-no! We didn't!" 

"What, really?! Ughhh, why not?!"

"I...I didn't feel ready to..." Guilt consumed my heart as I lied through my teeth. _No...it was because I didn't want to kiss him..._

"Aw...well there's always next time! Oh-speak of the devil!" She tapped my shoulder, pointing me in the direction of my boyfriend. "I'll leave you guys alone~. See ya, Naruko!"

She then gave me a push in his direction before running away. I stared at my boyfriend from a distance as he made his way towards me. 

He was dressed in his regular school uniform, which surprised me since he always had basketball practice. He waved happily at me before taking my hand in his. 

"I thought you had practice," I stated as our hands intertwined. 

"Nah, Coach decided to give us today off since he wasn't feeling well. So now, I can spend today with you." You could see his genuine smile through the mask he used to hide his face. His eyes were enough to show he loved me. I should have been happy that someone would look at me that way, but instead, I felt shame, guilt, and sorrow. My feelings weren't as true as his.

We walked out the gate, hand in hand. I couldn't bring myself to look at him because the kiss I shared with Sasuke would haunt my mind. I needed to tell him, but I couldn't bring myself to. 

"Is everything okay?" He asked while we headed down the street. 

"Ye-yeah! I was just thinking about whether you wanted to get something to eat or not."

"Something to eat? Hmm, I am kind of hungry..."

"Perfect! Then we can eat some Ramen!" I then dragged him to Ichiraku's.

* * *

"Isn't this the best?!" I shouted happily while slurping my noodles. 

Kakashi lowered his mask so he could eat. "Hmm you're right. This is really good. It's even better than that fancy ramen we had, haha.

I shivered at the thought of the expensive ramen we shared. _I'm so glad he said it and not me._

"Haha I'm glad you like it!" stated the old man while passing me a second bowl. The old man then crossed his arms with a smile and began to speak again: "I had been wondering why I hadn't seen Naruko these past few days, and guess it was because she was busy with her boyfriend! Haha, to be young again~!"

I laughed awkwardly with Teuchi. "Ye-yeah! Kakashi takes up all my time now, haha..." _More like Sasuke has me wrapped around his finger._

Kakashi continued to eat his noodles as we laughed. I couldn't hold my fake laugh any longer, so I began to stuff my face with noodles. _Ugh I feel so awkward!_

"Oh Naruko," said Kakashi while placing down his chopsticks, "You're leaving on your class trip on Friday, right?"

_Oh crap! I forgot!_

"Yeah! We come back Sunday night, so I'll be back at school on Monday."

"That's great because next week Friday is our second home game against Saint Madara. It would mean a lot to me if you came..." his face flushed a light pink as he stared at his empty bowl of ramen. 

"A-against Saint Madara? But wasn't there already a home game against them about 2 weeks ago?" _That was the game I missed because Kiba got me in trouble...and then Sasuke showed up..._

"Yup, but this game is just for fun. Obito, the guy who claims to be my greatest rival besides Gai, wanted a rematch against us. He couldn't stand the fact that he had lost against me." His tone was full of pride as he bragged about beating Saint Madara.

Kakashi took pride in what he did as a basketball player, and he should. He was the team captain and the greatest player in the history of Konoha high. Not to mention that his father was once a great player as well when he was in college. Greatness truly ran in the Hatake family.

"Sounds fun," I replied with a smile.

"Mhm. I usually don't care about his petty rematches, but now I want to show you what I can do."

I jumped at the mention of myself. "Me...?"

He nodded his head with a smile. "Any guy would want to show off in front of their girl." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek with a smile. "And I also want to show you off to Obito, haha. No win against me could ever compare to having you."

The guilt inside me was spreading like a disease. _This guy...he truly loves me, yet I'm messing with his heart..._

I held the spot on my cheek which he had kissed me with his lips. I smiled weakly at him as he continued to beam brightly at me. "You know Naruko," he began, "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time..."

I stared into his loving eyes with a broken heart. _Why...? Why can't I love you more than Sasuke?_

"You two sure are adorable," stated Teuchi with a smile. "Make sure to invite me to the wedding," he joked with a chuckle.

Both of us stared at the old man with burning faces. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head nervously as I quickly reached into my wallet to pay for our meal. As soon as I had the cash in my hand, I slammed it onto the table, then grabbed Kakashi's hand to lead him outside of that awkward shop. 

"Ugh...I'm sorry, the old man can be nosy sometimes..." I apologized while we walked hand in hand.

"Haha, no worries...besides," his voice suddenly stopped as well as his steps. I stood beside him in confusion as he turned to face me while he fixed his face mask. 

"Kakashi...?"

He smiled at me with his eyes as his hand brushed back my hair and caressed my cheek. "...It made me happy...I hope one day we will reach that point where we'll both say 'I do'." 

I was shocked and didn't know what to say. I was filled with both negative and positive emotions and I didn't know how to manage them. So I did the only thing I could do:

I slapped Kakashi's arm with a smile, "You're making me blush~!" 

He chuckled happily as we continued down the street to my home.

"I'm serious though," he said, "I want us to stay together for a long time." His grip tightened around my hand as if he were telling me he never wanted to let me go.

I squeezed his hand back with a bittersweet smile. _You are my future, and I'll learn to love you more than Sasuke._

Even if Romeo had a time machine, he would never go back to pursue Juliet. Because he knows what their love brings in the future, he thinks it's best if they would have never met. He doesn't want to experience the same tragedy multiple times, so he lets her go because he loves her. And because Sasuke loves me, he's letting me go. So the only thing I can do is let him go as well because I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer classes just ended, so hopefully I'll be back posting regularly until the start of Fall semester! :)


	16. Kakashi's Friends

Kakashi and I had finally reached the outside of my apartment building. The pain I felt from today's turn of events was beginning to hurt me physically with each heartbeat. I wanted to climb into my bed and cry to get rid of the pain, but I had to hold on.

"Since you'll be gone in two days, I want to spend every day like this until the moment you leave. I'll miss you," he whispered sweetly as he kissed my forehead through his mask.

"I'll miss you too, Kakashi," I whispered back.

He then held me in his arms before leaving my apartment complex. I watched him walk to the crosswalk, waving one last goodbye before heading up the stairs to my apartment.

I sighed loudly as I climbed the stairs. _Ughh I have to see Sasuke...he's gonna ask about yesterday...what excuse can I make up?_

I finally reached the front of my door, bringing my trembling hand to the door nob with a beating heart. _Don't worry Naruko, you're good at bullshitting._

I took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile. "I'm home~!" I cheered happily.

"It's about time," I heard him mutter from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen watching him cook dinner for us. "Looks good," I said while walking back out of the kitchen and towards the couch.

"What were you doing? It's six o'clock," he questioned while serving the food.

"I was out with my boyfriend, duh," I replied while surfing through the channels.

"Oh...did you eat already then?"

"Yeah," I replied dryly.

"Okay...I'll wrap up your dinner and leave it in the refrigerator then." I heard him wrap my dinner, placing it in the refrigerator before walking to the table to eat.

We sat in silence for a while until I heard him clear his throat. "Naruko," he called.

My blood went cold at the thought of the conversation we were about to have. "Yeah...?"

"Can we talk about last night...?"

The air in the apartment grew thick. My heart was beating quickly and my hands became sweaty. "What about last night?" I asked coldly.

"The kiss..."

I closed my eyes at the regrettable memory. _Alright, Naruko...it's time to put on a performance._

I bursted out into laughter as I looked at him from the couch.

"Naruko...?"

I wiped the tear from my eyes as I calmed my laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just the thought of what I did last night makes me laugh in embarrassment...!"

"...Why did you--?"

"Okay so last night after my date with Kakashi, he walked me back home, right?" I started as I adjusted my body to face him. "So when we stood in front of my apartment, he tried to kiss me, but I got scared and told him I wasn't ready. I didn't want to kiss him and make a fool of myself, so that's why I decided to kiss you as practice. I mean, you are my husband so that meant it would be okay to kiss you. I'm sorry if I made things weird...I should have just told you this morning, but I was embarrassed by what you would have thought..."

He shook his head with a sigh. "Naruko...you should have just kissed him. The first kiss is always kind of messy."

"Really? How was your first kiss?" I asked curiously, wondering if it was me who he had kissed.

He stayed silent as he looked away from my direction. "...It was...unexpected..."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?!" I shouted in disappointment. 

"It means exactly what I said! Now drop it," he commanded in embarrassment.

I smiled at his childish reaction. Every time he grew embarrassed, it made me want to tease him until his ears would smoke from the intense blush. "Aww, at least tell me who was your first kiss~" I teased while standing up from the couch.

"No..." he mumbled while staring at the table.

I giggled as I sat in the seat in front of him. "Come on~ You already know mine so tell me yours!"

"Of course I know yours...I experienced it first hand," he said with a sigh.

"Ehh minor details. Now tell me~"

He clicked his tongue, scratching the back of his head with a pink face. "It was you..."

My heart sang with delight _. I was his first!?_

"Really?! That's cute~, so I'm guessing I was your first and only kisser, right?"

"Tch...I guess..."

I giggled happily at the thought of being each other's only love. But then the pain in my heart returned. _No...it doesn't matter anymore...I need to let go._

I felt my smile beginning to drop. I couldn't let myself seem sad in front of him, so I stretched my arms, turning around to head towards my room. "Wow I'm tired~" I sang while walking away. 

"It's not even seven yet," he mentioned. 

"I know, but I feel so drained today. Imma go to sleep early tonight." 

"Okay..." 

Not once did I turn back to look at him, because if I did, the tears I managed to hold back would finally escape.

* * *

While watching Kakashi during his practice, my head was filled with thoughts. I couldn't watch Kakashi without feeling guilty, and I couldn't face Sasuke without feeling as if I were to cry. 

I sighed as I stood up to walk outside the gym. I needed to clear my head from all the overwhelming thoughts. 

"What am I doing...?" I asked as I mumbled to myself. I laid my head against the outer wall of the gym, looking up at the sky with a tear to my eyes. 

_I know I need to let go of Sasuke and love Kakashi, yet I can't...I like Kakashi, but I don't love him. He makes me happy, but I feel complete with Sasuke..._

My hands slowly turned into a fist as I began to cry _. I just want to know what happened in the future! I know knowing won't change anything, but I want to know. That way it might be easier to completely let go of him..._

"Excuse me?" 

I quickly looked down from the sky to see a girl with short brown hair, wearing a school uniform I had never seen before. Her expression carried much concern for the girl she had never met before. 

"Are you okay?" She asked while slowly approaching me.

I quickly wiped my tears with my uniform sleeve. "Yeah, I'm good, believe it!" I shouted with a smile. Even as I smiled, tears still somehow made its way down my cheeks. 

I urgently wiped away the tears with my sleeves as I sobbed. "I-I'm sorry...I don't know why-"

"Here," said the girl softly while passing me a handkerchief. 

I took the cloth in my hands with a loud cry. "Thank you, lady." _I can't believe I'm crying in front of some stranger!_

"You're welcome...do you...do you want to talk about it?" She asked while making her way to stand at my side.

_Can I? Can I tell this stranger my problems?_

"I-Is it o-okay?" I asked while hyperventilating.

"Yeah? Why not?" She replied with a smile. 

"B-but you don't even k-know me..."

"Well...sometimes opening up to a stranger can be more freeing since you have no ties to them." 

While I tried to normalize my breathing, I processed her words. _Maybe this is what I need...I really want to talk to someone about my situation..._

I nodded my head as I wiped my nose again. "Thank you..."

The two of us sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall of the gym as I gave her a synopsis of my problem. 

"So...you're in love with this guy that you can't be with, yet you're in a relationship with a guy who loves you...And you feel bad for not loving him back the same way..." she sighed as she gave a light chuckle.

"Why're you laughing...?" I asked while blowing my nose in her handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I went through a similar predicament..."

"You did...?" 

She nodded her head with a bittersweet smile. "Yeah...and that's what lead to the end of what I thought was a long term friendship..."

"What...?"

Before we could continue, the sound of all the basketball players leaving the gym ended our session. The girl and I stood up from the floor, waiting for all the players to leave. Within the crowd, Kakashi began to walk up to me with my things in his hands. "Naruko, you left all your--Rin?"

He stared at the brown-haired girl who stood beside me in shock. 

"Kakashi!" she cheered happily while approaching him with a smile.

I looked at the two in confusion. _What is going on...?_

Kakashi looked over at me with a sigh. "Sorry Naruko, could you wait for me by the gate? I'll meet you in 10 minutes."

I nodded my head as I went to grab my bag from his hand. "Sure, I'll see you in 10 minutes~," I said happily. 

"You're the best." He ruffled my hair with a smile before letting me go to talk to the stranger named Rin.

* * *

I stood by the gate, confused by what I had witnessed. _I know Kakashi's popular with girls, but who even is she? She wasn't even in our school's uniform! So who is she and how does she know Kakashi...? What is he hiding from me?_

"Naruko," I heard my boyfriend say. 

I quickly turned to the direction of his voice, smiling as I held out my hand so we could walk home together. "So who was that girl?" I asked curiously.

"That...that was Rin Nohara..." he said with a long sigh. 

"Was she a friend?" I asked. 

He gave me a weary smile as his grip on my hand tightened. "How about I tell you a story over dinner." 

I nodded my head as I reciprocated the hand squeeze to show reassurance. "Sure, dinner sounds great!" 

He kissed my cheek through his mask, pulling me closer so I could walk by his side, held in his arm. "You're really the best, my little breath of fresh air." 

I blushed happily as I felt the butterflies in my stomach overwhelm me. I placed my hand over my beating heart with a smile _. I think I'm slowly starting to love you, Kakashi._

* * *

We sat beside each other in the booth of a fast food restaurant, eating burgers and fries as he told me about Rin.

"This isn't a story I like to tell others, but since it's you, I'll make an exception," he teased while bitting into his burger.

"I love being a VIP," I joked with a giggle.

He placed down his burger, grabbing my hand in his as I used my other to eat the fries. _He really is clingy, hehe~ He's nothing like that reserved jerk..._

"Remember yesterday when I mentioned Obito?" 

I nodded my head as I continued to eat. 

"Well, because of Rin, his hate for me increased to the point where he no longer wanted to be my friend..." 

"Huh...?" 

He sighed as he remembered the past. "Rin, Obito, and I use to be very close friends. I wasn't one to be attached to people, but somehow they made their way into my lonely bubble. Before they were friends with me, Rin and Obito were inseparable. They were the best of friends until I showed up...

Rin was in love with me, and I never cared for her. I didn't even know her nor cared to know her or her stupid friend, Obito. But one day, the three of us were paired together for a project, forcing me to interact with them. I tried to push them away after the assignment, but they wouldn't leave me alone...They made me their friend.

Obito knew of Rin's feelings for me and I knew of his for Rin. He had given up on the possibility that Rin could ever love him, so he tried to play matchmaker. I never liked her, yet that idiot always tried to force me to go out with her. Ugh...he's always been so stupid..." Kakashi rubbed his temples, cringing at the memory. 

He took a few fries in his empty hand, stuffing them in his mouth before continuing. "Later...we were finally freshmen at Konoha High, and Rin finally accepted Obito's feelings. They were going out for a while and everything was fine in our friend group. Obito was happy and we were always competing on the court for the title of captain. It was all perfect until Rin tried to kiss me."

"Huh?! Why would she do that?!" I yelled in shock.

"Because she was still in love with me."

My heart dropped in my chest as I realized Rin and I had done the same thing. _No wonder she said she was in the same situation..._

"You wanna know how it went down?" He asked with a laugh.

"Spill the tea!" I commanded.

"It was almost the same as today, actually. She waited for me outside the gym and asked to speak to me privately. I kinda knew what she was going to say, but I never thought she would outright tell me she was in love with me and not Obito. She even tried to kiss me right after confessing. I tried to push her away, and luckily I always have my mask on, so she couldn't do anything.

Obito saw and heard everything, and his emotions got the best of him. We fought, more like they fought, and the rest is history. After our freshman year, Rin left Konoha high to go to some prep school a few stations away from us and Obito transferred to Saint Madara."

"That's it? So he hates you because of what she did?"

"More like he's jealous of me, but basically yeah."

I slouched down in the booth in shock. _It's like I had my present and future told back to me...uahhsjsjs I don't wanna be like Rin!!!_

"Hmm now that I think of it, Obito was supposed to be in Saint Madara since elementary, yet he always went to a public school...It's always been strange to me that the Uchi--"

"Kakashi!" I shouted while interrupting him.

"Yes?"

"I promise I won't be like Rin!" I shouted in determination.

He stared at me, blinking a few times before bursting into laughter. His arm wrapped around me, bringing me into a side hug while he laughed. "I know you won't," he said happily with a kiss to my forehead. 

I smiled as I dug my face into his chest. _I promise Kakashi...I promise I'll love you._


	17. The School Trip

"Sasuke, have you done the laundry yet?!" I yelled nervously while running around the house.

"Yes. I folded everything up and placed it into your drawers," he replied calmly while sipping on coffee and watching T.V.

"Ugh, you know I never look in my drawers! That's what my chair is for!" I ran back into my room to get the clothes from inside my drawer.

The school trip was in a few hours and I had yet to pack my bags. "Sasuke!" I whined from my room, "Did you buy me any snacks?!"

"Yes. I already packed them in a bag for you," I heard him say.

_Thank_ _God_ _I_ _have_ _him. If not I would be_ _struggling_ _right now._

I finally finished packing my bag, so I placed it by the door along with the bag of snacks Sasuke had made for me. I wiped my forehead in relief as I saw my bags ready to go.

"In your snack bag, I made sure to pack your wallet and a new bottle of pepper spray I also went out last night to take some money out from the bank for you," said Sasuke while handing me a few bills in cash.

"Huh?! You didn't have to! And how did you even take out money when you're not even from this time?" I asked in surprise.

"I still remember my bank account information from this time. I only took out a small amount so the current me won't get too suspicious...I was an idiot in this time and I never checked my banking statements, so it's fine."

_It's kinda weird how he's just stealing from himself..._

I placed the money he gave me into my wallet and back into my snack bag.

"Thanks, Sasuke...really, I appreciate it...but what're you gonna do while I'm gone? It's three days...Will you be okay? Is there enough food for you?! Oh no, should I go out right now to buy some things?!" I began to panic at the idea of leaving Sasuke all alone for three days.

_Why didn't I think about this_ _before_ _?! I'm leaving him alone in my apartment for three days,_ _and_ _he's gonna be lonely and maybe even hungry! Ahhhshjsjs_

I was yanking on my pigtails in anxiousness as thoughts ran through my mind. _I'm like a neglecting parent?! Oh my gosh, is he gonna be okay?!_

While I was freaking out, I felt Sasuke's hand pet my head like a child. I slowly looked up to face him and saw him smiling as he laughed.

_He's smiling...I think this is the first time I've ever seen his smile be that happy...even his laugh..._

I felt my heart begin to pound again as I watched his rare expression. _It's happening again...Every time I try to stop my feelings and I feel as if I am,_ _he finds a way to crawl back into my heart._ _Maybe...Maybe it's time he leaves..._

"Um, Sasuke..." I mumbled while looking at the ground, "Things have been going well between Kakashi and me..."

"Is that so...?" He slowly removed his hand from on top of my head.

"Yeah...So I think it's about time you leave..."

"What...?"

I couldn't look him in the eye. The words I spat were not only hurtful towards him but for me as well. "D-Didn't you say you would leave as soon as Kakashi fell for me? That happened, so I think our future will be okay now," I said while trying to convince both of us that he was no longer needed.

His eyes closed for a moment. He then opened them again and carried a cold expression. "...I'll be gone by the end of next week. There's actually one more thing I need to do to make sure that our future is 100 percent fixed."

"One more thing...?"

"Yes. Now go get some sleep. You have to be at school in a few hours."

I nodded my head and turned around to go to my room. I shut the door behind me with a sigh. _He's really leaving soon...I...I don't-_

I quickly stopped my thoughts and ran to find my phone. Once I had my phone in my hands, I turned on my screen to stare at my home screen.

_I'm in love with Kakashi. I don't care that Sasuke is leaving. I don't love him. I love Kakashi._

I stared at the picture of my boyfriend and me as we sat on the train on our way to our first date. I smiled at the memory Kakashi and I shared. _He is your future and your happiness._

* * *

"Finally, we're here!" I shouted happily as I hopped off the bus.

"The Land of Hot water~ I can't wait to jump into a hot spring~," sang Sakura as she followed behind me.

We both grabbed our bags and made our way to the hotel with our class.

"Remember everyone, please stick together with your group and always check the class chat!" we heard Ino shout while we made our way into the hotel.

Sakura rolled her eyes, mocking her with a face. I chuckled at her gestures, pushing her forward so Ino wouldn't see her.

"Sakura-chan, you gotta calm down that shade," I giggled.

"She deserves every second of it!" she shouted with determination in her voice.

I rolled my eyes playfully as we both received our room keys. "We're here to have fun, Sakura-chan," I reminded her, "Let's hurry up and leave our stuff to go venture out."

She nodded her head. "Groups who?"

"Never heard of her," I laughed.

Sakura wasn't one to break the rules, but if it was Ino calling the shots, you know she would do everything to make her angry. We were going to venture out on our own and screw with Iruka-sensei and Ino.

* * *

**Naori P.O.V**

As soon as my school arrived in the land of hot water, I distanced myself from my group, trying to find the Sasuke from the future.

"I'm over here," I heard him say. He stood against a tree, wearing all black, a cap, and dark-tinted sunglasses.

I stood on the opposite side of the tree, trying not to make our interaction too obvious.

"You remember the plan, right?" he asked as he adjusted the shades on his face.

"Yes...I need to make sure Sasuke doesn't try to save Naruko...How are you going to stop Naruko from running into those thugs? You weren't there when that happened, so what will you do...?" I asked.

"If there's one thing I know about my wife, she's a trouble maker that moves to the beat of her own drum...I just need to follow her and make sure she never leaves her assigned group." He then passed me a small piece of paper. "Here. These are the places where you might run into her. Try to avoid these places at all costs."

I stared at the piece of paper and nodded, folding it back into my pocket. "I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Naori...I owe you," he replied softly.

As much as I wanted to agree with the plan and just walk away, I needed to ask, how can he be sure that all this work he's putting into stopping their meeting will actually work? What if all of this makes the future worse?

"Sasuke-kun...how do you know if you're doing the right thing...?"

He sighed with a heavy heart. "I don't...I can only hope she'll be happier once I'm out of the picture..."

_Is this what love is...?_ _Betraying_ _one's own happiness for the happiness of another...?_

I didn't understand. After Sasuke told me about the tragedy that befell them in the future, I was saddened by it. It made sense that he would want to let her go so she wouldn't have to suffer, but why? Why let her go instead of fighting for their current love. He has a time machine and the knowledge of the future, so can't he just correct what was wrong and bring himself as well as Naruko happiness?

It just didn't make sense to me. Why would someone who is so in love with an individual, let them go? Don't the characters in movies and stories always fight for their love? So why give up and let go?

"Sasuke-kun, why let her go...? Why don't you fight for your love...?"

He sighed again, fixing the black cap that sat on his head. "Sometimes...the only thing you can do for someone you love is let them go..."

"But...That doesn't make sense..."

"Naori...Naruko and I both love each other greatly, but the suffering she's going through isn't worth it...Sometimes fighting for your love can make the suffering worse...so to ease the pain, you let them go so they can be happy, even if it costs your happiness..."

"I...I still don't understand...? How can someone be so selfless for the well being of someone else...?"

"...You'll understand one day, Naori..."

I stared at the ground in confusion.

_Because he loves her, he needs to let her go...? Is that really the reality of love? Is love_ _really_ _that poisonous...? I guess my mother_ _was_ _right...true love_ _never_ _works in the real world. No one can ever live happily ever after in our world, no matter how true one's love may be._ _.._

I sighed walking away from the tree and back to our group. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll make sure to stick to the plan."

* * *

**Naruko P.O.V**

Sakura and I had been running around the land of hot water on our own. We took pictures at every landmark and ate anything and everything we could afford. It was finally the end of the day and the school chat was telling us to report back to the hotel.

Sakura and I sat in front of a dango shop, resting our feet before heading back to the hotel.

"I think I ate enough food to last me all of winter," I sighed while rubbing my belly.

"Same...ugh," she complained while laying on my shoulder. "I gotta take a shit..." she whined.

"Bruh me too...I call dibs when we get back."

"No fair...I said I had to shit first," she mumbled.

"Yeah well, I called dibs..." I mumbled back.

Our stomachs were in a world of pain from eating all day. I held my belly tightly as I felt the gas slowly run through my intestines. _Ughhhh I wanna dieeee!_

We both looked at our phones to check the time.

"Sakura-chan...I don't think Imma make it to the hotel...I need a bathroom asap..."

"Same..."

We stood up together, holding on to each other's arms as we made our way to the nearest public bathroom.

"Maybe we shouldn't have forced ate that last dango," I complained.

She nodded her head in agreement.

_Ugh, I hope Sasuke's having a better time than me..._

* * *

**Naori P.O.V**

It was finally the end of the day and I had completed my mission. Sasuke was busy ordering rice balls from a nearby stand when I spotted Naruko walking out of the public bathroom with Sakura.

Sweat began to roll down my forehead at the sight of them. _Why...why now?! I had avoided them all day and now this!_

I quickly ran up to Sasuke, tapping his arm meekly in fear. "Uh um...Sasuke..."

His eyes glared at me, showing his annoyance for my existence. "What is it now?" he spat.

"Um...We should head back..."

His glare intensified. "Are you commanding me?"

My heart sank in fear from his hateful eyes. "N-no...! Of course not..."

He clicked his tongue, turning away from me as he continued to belittle me: "Hn. You're nothing but a disgrace to the Uchiha name. You abandoned your duties, disobeyed your family's will, and tarnished the reputation of your parents. You have no right to speak to me or even touch me. Stay away from me you disgusting excuse for an Uchiha."

As usual, the toxic words that left the mouth of this time's Sasuke was hurtful.

_If only you_ _could_ _meet Naruko...then you_ _wouldn't_ _be like this..._

I took a deep breath, preparing to do the unspeakable. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him away from the stand. We had to go if not, all of my hard work would be for nothing.

"We need to go...!"

"What're you doing?!" He yelled angrily while trying to pull his hand away from mine.

I glanced back to the direction of Naruko and Sakura to see them approaching us. "Please, we need to go now...!"

The owner of the food stand brought out his food. I quickly took it in my hands and ran off with it. _We need to go!_

"Get back here!" He shouted angrily while chasing me.

I sighed in relief while running away. _W_ _e'll be okay..._

He had finally caught up to me grabbing my arm violently to take back his food. "What do you think you're doing?! Dumb bitch..."

He sat at a nearby bench, not allowing me to sit beside him. "I don't know what suddenly got into you but you need to learn your place...Without me, you would have been kicked out of the Uchiha estate long ago, so you better be thankful that my family even allowed you a chance to marry me."

My hands curled into fists from the anger he made me feel. _I hate you Sasuke Uchiha...If only you could meet Naruko, you wouldn't be such a dick...Tch, I just hope Sasuke-kun knows what he's doing..._

While I watched him eat his snack, I heard the sounds of panting in the distance. I looked to my side to see Sakura running towards us with two men following behind her.

_What?! I thought Sasuke-kun said it was only Naruko who got chased down by thugs! How did he let this happen?!_

"Help! Someone help!" she shouted while approaching me. Her eyes widened in shock when she finally noticed it was me: "Naori...?"

I grabbed onto her hand in fear of the situation. "Sakura, we need to run!" I then looked over at Sasuke in desperation. "We need to go!" I shouted.

He shrugged his shoulders while closing up the finished container of rice balls. "They're after her, not us."

"How could you say that?!" I shouted angrily.

"She's not an Uchiha, so why should I care about her?"

_This son of a--!_

Before I could snap back at him, the thugs had caught up to us, grabbing ahold of both Sakura and me.

"Let us go!" I shouted angrily.

The men that held us grabbed onto our bags, taking them for themselves with a grin.

"Give that back!" I yelled angrily.

"Sorry little girl, but we're taking those wallets," the man that held me laughed as his grip on me tightened.

_Sasuke...please help...!_

The two men were about to run off with our wallets when Sasuke finally came to our rescue. He fought off the two men, claiming our bags and what seemed like Sakura's heart.

_Damn it...this is a mess...how did this even happen?_

While Sakura was starstruck by Sasuke, I quickly shook her shoulder, trying to get her attention to ask about Naruko. "Sakura...where's Naruko?"

She finally snapped out of trance at the mention of her best friend's name. "Naruko...oh no Naori we need to go save her!"

"Wa-wait, Sakura, tell me what happened."

"We...we were on our way back to the hotel when Naruko saw a woman getting harassed by a group of men...You know how she always likes to play hero, so she went up to them and tried to save the lady. I begged her to stop, but she kept going until the group of men decided to put her in her place by stealing her money and hurting her. She then pushed me away, telling me to run. So the group of men split up, two following me and three following her...Naori, we need to go right now to save her!"

"Hn."

We both looked towards Sasuke who had mocked her plea for help. He brushed off his uniform before sitting back on the bench. "Don't expect me to go save another girl. If what you're saying is true, your friend was the one to start all this. This is her fault, so she should be the one to clean it up." He then stood up, calling me over to walk with him. "Let's go..."

I bowed towards Sakura in regret. "I'm sorry...I can't do anything...but please trust me when I say she's going to be okay..."

"H-How can you be sure...?"

"I just know...so please, go back to the hotel and wait for Naruko there. And whatever you do, don't mention that we were here...please..."

She nodded her head in confusion as I ran away to follow behind Sasuke. _She'll be okay...she has Sasuke-kun watching over her._


	18. Letting Go Of My Future Husband

**Naruko P.O.V**

I was backed up against the wall of an alleyway. There was nowhere for me to run. In just a matter of seconds, I was about to be beaten and robbed.

_As long as Sakura-chan is okay...I can make it through this..._

"Heh, I guess it is true, all blondes are dumb," laughed the man before me as he approached with his two minions, "You really outdid yourself by running to a dead end."

I chuckled nervously as I reached into my skirt pocket to hold onto the pepper spray Sasuke had packed for me.

"Who said I didn't plan to end up here?!" I bluffed.

The three men looked at each other then laughed. "Oh please, you're just some dumb kid that can't keep their mouth shut, and now you're gonna get what's coming for you."

As the man lifted his fist to hurt me, I took out the pepper spray from my pockets and used it against the villans. The man cried as he held his eyes in pain. "You little bitch!" he yelled angrily.

The two other men with him quickly came to his aid, giving me a chance to run away. I was almost out of the alley when I felt a hand grab onto my long pigtails.

I yelled in pain as I was pulled back by the force yanking my hair. Falling to the ground, I scrapped my knees. The pain on my knees and the force holding my hair made it almost impossible for me to get back up.

_I can't give up, I need to try and escape!_

I raised my hand to pepper spray the man again, but he knocked the spray out of my hand with a violent hit. My eyes widened in fear as I saw their menacing stares. _I'm scared...Sasuke_ _please_ _...save me!_

A tear slowly left my eyes while I closed my eyes, preparing for the impact. _Sasuke..._

I waited for a pain that never came.

"Don't touch my wife."

Tears rolled down my face as I watched Sasuke defend me. His movements were as elegant as the way he danced, dodging, and hurting those who tried to harm me. In a matter of minutes, he had taken down all three men.

"Tch, I had watched you all day, and the one moment I think you're going to go back to the hotel and that you're safe, here you are causing trouble again like an idiot!" He scolded angrily.

I was speechless and unable to believe Sasuke was actually here. I thought he was at home, yet somehow he was standing right in front of me.

He picked up his black cap and shades from the floor, putting them back on. His face was dirtied by a punch the man gave him, and blood ran from his lip. Instead of asking the many questions I had, I stood up from the floor and hugged him.

I sobbed loudly into his chest, holding him tightly. I didn't want to let him go. This could be the last time I would ever hold him before he returned to the future.

"Naruko...are you okay?" he asked softly while holding me in his arms.

I continued to cry as his hold on me tightened. "Please...just let me stay like this for a while longer..."

I had many questions, but for now, I just wanted to be held by him.

* * *

We sat on the flight of stairs that led to the hot spring. Sakura had texted me to know if I was okay. She had been covering for me, saying I went to the hot springs early and that I would meet everyone soon.

 _"You sure you're a hundred percent okay?"_ Sakura asked worriedly over the phone

"Yeah, don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll be there soon."

I sighed loudly as I shoved my phone back into my pocket after handing up.

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions..." mumbled Sasuke while removing his shades.

I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes. "You guess?"

"Hn, no need to be so rude..."

I was upset by his sudden appearance. He never told me that he was coming to the land of hot water, and for him to suddenly be here meant that he had to be spying on me. Something about this trip must have some sort of connection to the future.

I sighed heavily knowing that the only reason he had come was to protect this times Sasuke-less future, not me. I slowly tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear while trying to calm myself before I said something rash.

"Sasuke, why're you here?" I asked while clearly knowing it had to do with his present self.

"...I had something to do here..."

"Okay...what was it?"

He stayed quiet, staring at the sunset in the distance.

"Hmph, so you're really not gonna tell me..." I stood up from the steps in frustration. He's never told me anything about his great plan of changing the future. It was always me following everything he said, and I hated that. I at least deserved to know the truth of everything; it was my future he was trying to change.

He looked up at me from the steps with puppy-like eyes. "Naruko, you know I can't-"

"-tell me about the future, I know...Just forget it." I placed on my bag with another frustrated sigh. _I shouldn't be concerned_ _about_ _this_ _anymore_ _._ _I have_ _Kakashi now and that's all that matters..._

I was about to walk away when I heard him mumble something. I turned back to see him staring at the ground, covering his face with his hat to hide his expression.

"Naruko..."

My heart sank at the way he called my name. It was if you could feel his love just in the way he said it. _Please...don't say my name like that..._

"...I came here to make sure you would be okay..."

His caring words sent chills down my spine as I watched him speak towards the ground. I held onto the hem of my skirt in frustration as my heart began to skip just for him again. _Stop...Stop caring for me..._

For the past few days, I had been trying to let him go. I had finally understood that our love was nothing but a sweet poison, so I began to focus on my relationship with Kakashi. My love for Kakashi was slowly beginning to blossom, but if the day ever came where Sasuke would ask to be with me, I wouldn't hesitate to take his hand and love him forever.

But I knew that wasn't going to be possible. We were not meant to be. Only Kakashi and I could truly be happy together and we both knew that. Even while knowing this, my heart could never let go of these feelings for him. It was if I could feel the love my future self held for him, begging me to never let him go, but I had to ignore those pleas. I had to let him go.

I slowly turned my back to him as soon as I felt the overwhelming pain in my chest. If he were to ever look up at me, my expression would be enough for him to tell that I actually loved him. And if he ever found out, all my memories of us would be erased and restarted until our future without each other was set.

I sighed, placing a hand over my heart in pain. "Sasuke...I know that can't be the only reason why you came here, so please, tell me the truth-the whole truth-just this once. Please..."

He remained silent, allowing the tense atmosphere to speak for him.

I rolled my eyes as I felt tears begin to form. _Of course, I'm not allowed to know...Why would I ever_ _think_ _he would change that stupid rule just this once for me?_

I had enough of the emotional turmoil that I had been put through. The constant back and forth of my feelings; the overwhelming decisions that I had to make for a better future; the constant guilt and fear I had to feel every day because of the two men in my life; the pain of having your heart broken over and over again before having the chance to feel what it was to truly be happily in love. I was tired of it.

I was only seventeen, the age where you're supposed to live your life and make mistakes to learn from them, but instead, I was worrying too much about my future and not enough about my present. Even if my future could be happy, I needed to also feel happy in the present and I wasn't. I was hurting. I was breaking.

"...Naruko...I'm sorry..."

I held onto the hem of my skirt again as my firsts began to roll up. Heat filled my cheeks from the rage and sorrow I felt within me.

"But even if I can't tell you, I do want to make sure that you never get hurt. You are my wife, and I care for your well-being," he said softly, "And I know you know that."

Tears began to form at the edge of my eyes. _I do...That's why I'm trying to_ _let you go..._

I was still turned away from him, unable to see if his expressions were as sincere as his words. My lips were trembling as I fought back my tears. Every sentence that he spoke would make my heart drop, sending swirls of emotions within me.

"Naruko, I want you to be happy..."

"Sasuke...please...just stop..." I mumbled to myself.

"Your happiness means more to me than my own-"

"Sasuke please..." I whispered a little louder.

"-And everything I do for you is because I love you-"

"I said stop!" I spat angrily. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as his words tore at my heart. "Stop it Sasuke! Stop loving me!"

I turned to face the man I could never unlove. Tears stained my face as I sobbed loudly towards him. "Why...why are you so Selfish...?" I managed to say between sobs.

His shock expression slowly turned into anger. "Not this shit again," he scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry for bringing back the topic of your selfishness," I retorted.

He dragged his hand against his face in anger before standing up from the steps and making his way towards me. "You don't know the things I had to sacrifice to make you happy."

"Wow, my hero~" I mocked with an eye roll.

His face continued to morph into an expression of indescribable rage. "I came from the future with the intention of ending ever bit of my happiness just so you could be happy. You don't know shit about what I've gone through, Naruko. You don't care about me or what I've been feeling. You only care about yourself and being happy with your stupid senpai! You're the one that's truly selfish here!"

His words sent my blood boiling, and out of rage, I slapped him. "You're a fucking idiot!"

I shoved him to the ground, standing over him so I could have at least one moment where I could feel powerful. A moment where he would be the one looking up to me.

"You're right, I don't know what you've been going through but you don't know what I've been going through either! You've been controlling everything I do since you got here, including my feelings. You want me to love someone else so you hook me up with my high school crush and find ways to keep me away from your current self.

You think you're being selfless by sacrificing your happiness for mine, but in reality, you're just being selfish! You're forcing me to follow your ideas of what could make me "happy," but did you ever ask yourself if that was what I truly wanted?!"

His eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean...? You told me you were happy with your senpai..."

I closed my eyes in defeat, knowing that it was time for me to come clean. "I lied, Sasuke..." I took a deep breath before telling my husband my deepest secret. "I...I love you Sasuke..."

His eyes began to water as he looked at my pained expression. "But...But how could this happen?"

I shrugged my shoulders while I walked to sit beside him on the floor. I sighed loudly, picking up his cap from the floor and brushing off the dirt. "Maybe we're cursed, Sasuke..." I passed him his hat with a weak smile. "I guess true love can really defy time itself, huh?"

He took the hat in his hand, bringing it to his chest to hug it. Tears slowly ran down his cheek as he stared at the ground. "You can't love me...If you love me I'll only make you unhappy," he cried.

I brought my arms around him, taking him into my chest as I ran my hands through his hair. "I already tried that...Everything just happened so quickly. One moment I hated your cold personality and then the next I had fallen for the sweetness that hid within your walls of ice. Once I fell for you, I kept falling. I honestly can't find a way to stop loving you, Sasuke..."

His tears began to stain my uniform as his sobbing began to grow louder. "Naruko...I love you...I always have," he whined into my chest.

"I know..." I whispered while comforting him.

Sasuke and I were going through the same emotional turmoil, but him longer than me. We didn't want to let each other go, but we had to. Romeo and Juliet were star-crossed lovers that couldn't even be saved with a time machine, and the same applied to us. Even if I knew what happened in the future, that wouldn't change the results of what had to happen. It was time I let go of everything.

_It's_ _time_ _I go back to focusing_ _on_ _my present self and not the one 10 years into the future. I need to take care of myself and the only way to do that is to let nature take its course...without Sasuke._

I ran my hand through his hair before saying the cruelest words that we both needed to hear out loud: "We need to let each other go..."

His arms wrapped around me like a child scared to leave their mother. "I thought I could, but now that it's happening, I'm breaking..." he whispered, "I spent months trying to find a way to save us, and the only solution I could find was for me to never enter your life...I want you to be happy, even if it costs me my own, but I don't think I can let you go anymore...You're my better half, my strength, my life force, and the only person that can ever make me feel complete. I love you Naruko and no one but you can ever make me feel this way."

I dug my face into his hair as I cried. "But we have to let go..." I repeated in an attempt to convince myself that I no longer needed him either.

I kissed the top of his head slowly. "Sasuke, you deserve to be as happy as me, and if this is the only way, I won't hesitate anymore. So please Sasuke...let me go so I can also set you free..."

I slowly released him from my embrace, helping to wipe away his tears as his eyes reddened. "Heh, you're such a cry baby," I joked, hoping to make him smile.

As I wiped his tears, he placed his hand over mine, pressing it to his cheek. He then closed his eyes as I caressed his cheek for the first and last time. Boundaries were forgotten just for this moment because, after today, we would no longer be the same.

"You know," he whispered while slowing opening his eyes, "I always thought you had the most beautiful eyes...Every time I would look at them, I would get swept away." He chuckled, showing me his last sincere smile. "You would get so embarrassed when I would start to stare at you." He then placed his forehead against mine with a smile. "You were such a dork...You were my dorky loser..."

He slowly began to bring his lips towards mine, but out of fear for my feelings, I pulled away. We needed to let go, and that kiss would be the reason to make us hold on. I quickly dried my own tears, wiping my face clean with my sleeve before standing.

"Are you...are you going to redo this whole timeline again...?" I asked to change the mood.

He shook his head slightly. "No...I think this needed to happen..." He sighed sadly, "This needed to happen for you to let me go...I'll leave by the end of this coming week as planned."

I nodded my head while grabbing ahold of my bag again, swinging it over my shoulder to leave. I then looked at my husband one last time, taking in this final moment.

"Goodbye Sasuke..." He gave me a weak smile and I did the same.

_I love you Sasuke...I always will..._

That day I heard more than just my heartbreak. Sasuke's fractured heart was finally destroyed along with his will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so we're finally getting closer to the end! There are about 5 more chapters remaining and I'm excited for y'all to read them!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story so far and leaving all your comments! They really make my day (T^T)/


	19. One Last Chance

I opened the door to my hotel room with a sigh. As soon as I walked in, Sakura wrapped her arms around me, questioning where I had been the last few hours. 

"Naruko, please don't ever do something as reckless as this again..." she whispered softly as her embrace tightened. 

"Don't worry, I won't..." 

She released our hug only to be shocked by the expression I carried on my face. "Naruko, what happened? Why are your eyes puffy? Were you crying?! Did they hurt you in any way?!" 

I shook my head softly before walking towards my bed and laying down. "No, I'm okay. Some guy saved me..."

She sat on the bed adjacent to mine, folding her arms in concern. "Then why were you crying...?"

"Because the view of the sunset was breathtaking." 

"Naruko..." she replied slightly annoyed as she rolled her eyes. 

I felt tears return to my eyes as I remembered the events of a few moments ago. My heart had officially been destroyed, but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe it was best to rebuild it with someone new, like Kakashi.

I sighed loudly before turning to my side to avoid her eyes. "Sakura-chan...I don't want to talk about it.."

"Okay...But Naruko...if it's anything I can help with, let me know." 

I smiled to myself as I whispered my thanks to her. 

While laying on the bed, I heard Sakura rummaging through her bags. "Hey Naruko, I'm going to head out to the hot springs with everyone. Do you wanna come?"

"Nah, go have fun." 

"You sure?"

"Believe it!"

She breathed out heavily before making her way to the door. "Tomorrow," she said as she began to open the hotel room door, "Let's stick with the group. We can make fun of everyone as we eat everything around this place, okay?" 

I smiled to myself again as my best friend fought to cheer me up. "Yeah...sounds like a plan."

The last two days of the trip were what I needed to get my mind off my problems. But I knew as soon as I arrived home, I would have to face my reality. In a week Sasuke would finally be gone and my life was supposed to return to a euphoric state. 

Yet the moment I returned home, it was almost as if he were already gone. He wasn't cooking in the kitchen, reading the paper at the table, or even watching TV while sipping on coffee. Instead, he locked himself in his room and only came out when needed. Sasuke was slowly leaving me, and this was how it should be. 

We were finally over, but our love remained. I could still feel his love when I would eat his food or see the notes he would write to help guide me through the day. I still loved him deep down, but the bandages Kakashi was using to heal my heart were slowly helping me steer down the right path: a life with him.

I want to be happy, but I also want him to be happy. I hope that he can find someone else to love him unconditionally. 

* * *

A week had passed and it was finally Friday night, the day of Kakashi's basketball game. Sasuke and I still had not spoken to each other school trip, but I knew he would be living by the end of the week. I didn't know when exactly, but maybe it was better that way. 

I stood outside the gym, holding my boyfriend's hands before the game against Saint Madara began. Our basketball team was chanting inside, hyping up the crowd as students from both schools filled our gym. Saint Madara's basketball team still had not arrived, so it gave me more time to spend with my boyfriend. 

"Good luck out there," I said with a smile as I gave his hands a squeeze. 

He pulled me into an embrace, kissing my cheek through his mask as he held me. "I don't need luck when I have you." 

"You're so cheesy," I giggled into his chest. 

"If you think that's cheesy, you're going to hate what I'm going to say next." 

I looked up at him as he continued to hold me in his arms. "What're you planning?" I asked with a mischievous smile. 

"Oh nothing~ Just...if we win today, you gotta let me kiss you."

My heart skipped a beat at his request. I hid my blushed face in his chest as butterflies filled my stomach. "Only if you win," I mumbled shyly. 

He laughed happily as he hugged me. "You're so cute!" He kissed the top of my head, smothering me in affection.

_I like this...I like being with Kakashi..._

"Hey asshole!" 

Kakashi released the embrace, allowing me to turn around to see the person who had shouted. As I looked at the stranger who wore the Saint Madara jersey, Kakashi returned to embracing me from behind. He then rested his chin on my shoulder, sighing as he eyed the angry boy. 

"Obito, how's it been?" he asked with a nonchalant tone. 

"Tch, who's that girl? I thought you had no interest in anyone," asked the boy known as Obito. 

"This is Naruko, my girlfriend."

I smiled nervously as I felt Obito's hateful aura. "Nice to meet ya...!" 

Obito rolled his eyes and walked passed us angrily. "Get ready to lose, Kakashi." 

"Haha, if you were a better player then maybe I would have been more threatened by that." 

Obito turned to stare back at him. Auras of hatred flowed from both of them and I was caught in the middle. _Leave it to me to be stuck in an uncomfortable situation..._

As Obito continued to insult Kakashi, my boyfriend responded with passive-aggressive comments that even made me shiver. I sighed as Kakashi held me between their petty bickering. While I was held hostage, my eyes began to wander around. I watched the other Saint Madara players make their way into the gym, eyeing each player to see if they were all as handsome as Sakura said they were. 

_Ehhh he's okay...Cute, cute, not so cute-_

My eyes widened as I saw a familiar style of raven-colored hair in the group of players. _Is that...Sasuke...?_

I quickly shook my head, remembering that Sasuke had told me that his current self went to a school in the countryside. _I'm just imagining things...There's no way that's Sasuke..._

Obito had finally walked away, and Kakashi continued to cling onto me. He lowered his head to my cheek, kissing me again before whispering sweetly into my ear, "I'm gonna make sure to win, so you better be ready to give me my prize." 

I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment as he teased me. "Kakashi~," I complained shyly. 

He giggled happily, letting me go as he ran into the gym. I smiled to myself, content with my present. _Everything happens for a reason...and Kakashi is now my everything._

I began to walk into the gym, making my way to sit beside Sakura who was there to cheer on her mysterious crush from Saint Madara. 

"You guys really spent 20 minutes making out, huh?" She teased while elbowing my arms.

I slapped her shoulder playfully while rolling my eyes. "No, we were not making out." 

"Boo, you guys are boring." 

"Boring but happy," I replied with a chuckle. 

She smiled as she watched me laugh. "I'm glad you're back to normal, Naruko." 

I nodded, watching Kakashi from the bleachers. "Me too..." 

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V**

After Naruko left me on the school trip, I made my way to Naori to talk to her. She helped guide me on what to do as I cried to her. And like before, she gave me the strength to finish what I started. 

I waited in front of the Saint Madara's school gates in the clothes I wore when I first arrived in this time three weeks ago. Now that everything had been settled, it was time for me to go back to the future where I belong. 

"Sasuke-kun!"

I looked ahead of me to see Naori running towards me. "I'm sorry I'm late..." She said out of breath, "Losing those stupid bodyguards is even harder now..." 

I pushed myself off the wall, walking away towards Naruko's apartment. "It's fine. We have to hurry to Naruko's apartment before she gets back. I want to leave soon so I won't have to say goodbye again..." 

Naori walked beside me in a huff.

"What?" I asked, familiar with her annoyed tone. 

"You should have at least told her you were leaving..."

I closed my eyes, sighing softly: "I told you Naori, Naruko and I have agreed to let each other go. It's better this way." 

"I don't think it is..." 

I wanted to tell her when I would leave so I could keep my promise to always let her know when I would be leaving, but again, I had to break it. It would be harder for both of us to let go if I said anything. She was happy now and I had no right to ruin that for her.

"You sure you're not making a mistake?" she asked.

I nodded my head. _As long as she is happy, I'll be fine with whatever future I receive._

* * *

We finally made it to her apartment. I was opening the door when Naori began to question me and my choices again. "Sasuke-kun, are you really sure about this?" 

"Yes..."

She bit her lip, trying to hold back her thoughts. Naori was always one to speak her mind like Naruko, but for her to hold back meant that it had to be something important. 

I sighed while walking into the apartment. "What is it?"

"It's just...this time's Sasuke needs Naruko...I don't know how he--no-- _you_ will turn out without her. So please, please make sure that you're certain about this. You won't only be sacrificing your future but yourself as well." 

As I made my way into my room, I reached into my bag to take out the time machine gadget that I had stolen from Orochimaru. I placed it on the floor, activating it so it could begin to open the portal. 

"Naori...I'm willing to sacrifice _everything_ for her."

She shook her head in defeat. "I just hope you won't regret this."

I closed my eyes, before responding to her: "I _won't_." 

I sat on the bed, taking in this final moment in her apartment. My eyes scanned the room, comparing this time's bland room with the nursery we had built in the future. After we eloped, this room was bare, and even after giving the room a purpose in the future, it continued to be unused. 

_Please let her senpai give her the future I couldn't..._

Naori and I sat in silence as we waited for the gadget to start up. "How long is this suppose to take?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"It takes about two hours for it to start."

"Two hours?! At this rate, she'll be back before you leave!" 

I raised an eyebrow at her statement. "What do you mean?" 

Naruko and I had stopped telling each other about our whereabouts this last week. I had no idea where she could be, but the note she left this morning said she would be gone until late at night. It was currently 7:30 which meant I should have enough time until she arrived.

Naori rubbed her temples anxiously. "Naruko's at the basketball game between Saint Madara and Konoha high." 

My eyes widened at the unexpected turn of events. "How is that even possible? That game was played three weeks ago, so why is there another one?" 

"Obito-senpai challenged Konoha's team to a rematch, and for the first time, their captain agreed to the rematch for some reason...Sasuke-kun, Naruko's going to finally meet the current you." 

I covered my face with my hands in defeat. "Why...? Why would this happen now..." _Feelings don't go away in a week, it takes time...If she sees me, it's almost guaranteed she'll come back to the apartment to see me._

"How much time do we have?" I asked her.

"Not enough."

* * *

**Naruko P.O.V**

"Come on already; you stupid Saint Madara kids better let my hottie play!" yelled Sakura at the top of her lungs.

I chuckled as I continued to watch Kakashi rule the court. The way he gracefully avoided the enemy players was almost as entrancing as watching Sasuke cook. He jumped, tossing the ball into the hoop, scoring a point for the team. Then, the referee blew his whistle to end the third quarter. 

"Ugh, I swear if I don't see my raven-haired hottie play, I'm gonna sue Saint Madara." 

I rolled my eyes at Sakura's obsessive crush. I still hadn't seen Sakura's mysterious crush nor did I know his name. The whole game I had been eyeing Kakashi, never letting my eyes wander to any other man. He was the only one I wanted to see...or the only one I would allow myself to see. 

The referee blew his whistle again, starting the fourth quarter. I waved at Kakashi as he winked at me from below. Suddenly, Sakura shrieked loudly: "It's him! Sasuke-kun! They're finally letting him play!" 

My heart dropped at the mention of that name. _No...there's no way it could be Sasuke..._

She shook my shoulder excitedly as she continued to fangirl. "Naruko look! That's my crush, Sasuke Uchiha!" 

_No...There's no way..._

I slowly looked over to the court to see this time's Sasuke scoring basket after basket. My heart sank as the person I loved was somehow in front of me. He was young, expressionless, and as good looking as the Sasuke from the future, maybe even more handsome. But why was he playing for Saint Madara?

I turned towards Sakura with a shaken expression. "Sakura-chan, why does he go to Saint Madara...?"

"Huh? That's a silly question. It's because he's an Uchiha. All Uchiha's go to Saint Madara. It's like a clan rule or something." 

I slowly turned back over to watch the game. In that moment, everything suddenly began to fall into place. The reason why Sasuke made me avoid that school, how he knew Naori, and the reasons we couldn't be together. Sasuke and I were literally from two different worlds. 

The rest of the game felt as if it were moving in slow motion. Sasuke was right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. The badges Kakashi had applied to my heart were slowly falling, making way for the sweet poison that was my love for Sasuke to seep through. 

I was stuck in a trance and I couldn't take my eyes off the person who would have been my husband. _Sasuke_...

The referee blew their whistle again, ending the game and announcing Konoha High as the winner. Within the split second that Sasuke looked up to the crowd, our eyes met. It was as if time had completely stopped, making that second feel like forever.

"Damn it! Saint Madara would have won if they would have let Sasuke play sooner!" Complained Sakura. 

My eyes continued to follow Sasuke until he exited the gym with the rest of the Saint Madara team. I stood up from my seat with an urge to run after him but I didn't allow my emotions to control me.

"Sakura-chan...go home without me...I have to talk to Kakashi..." 

"Aye aye captain!" She elbowed me with a wink before making her way out of the gym. 

All of the Konoha high had finally left the gym, yet I continued to stand at the top of the bleachers in a trance. My thoughts were full of Sasuke and the regret of what could have been. Tears began to fill my eyes and I no longer had control over my body. 

"Naruko!" 

I jumped at the sudden call of my name. I saw Kakashi smiling at me from the court, signaling me to come over. I quickly shook my head, wiping my eyes before going to meet him. 

As I walked down the stairs, he sprinted towards me, meeting me halfway. His arms opened to embrace me, and like before, I began to feel guilt. 

"Told you I would make sure to win," he whispered seductively in my ear. 

_This doesn't feel right...It's never felt right..._

He slowly pulled away to use his hands to lower his mask. He then smiled at me, caressing my cheek as I looked into his eyes. "Naruko, you're special...You're my little breath of fresh air." 

My lips began to tremble, so I quickly hid my face in his chest. "Congrats," I whispered.

He chuckled, slowly backing away so he could grab ahold of my face again. His thumbs brushed my lips as he stared at me with affectionate eyes. "Naruko..." His voice was as sweet as honey, and his touches sent shivers down my spine. "You really do make me a better person..." His lips began to slowly approach mine as he held my face in his warm hands. 

This was the perfect moment for a kiss, but the sweet poison that was released into my heart again was making it hard for me to enjoy this moment. _Why...why does this feel so wrong...?_

His lips lightly pressed against mine, sending tears down my eyes. In that moment when our lips touched, I finally released that no matter how hard I tried to love Kakashi, I just couldn't. He wasn't the one, and the kiss was enough to confirm that. 

I did love Kakashi, but it was different than the love I felt for Sasuke. Sasuke was my soulmate and as hard as he tried to keep me away, I couldn't help but run back. We were not like Romeo and Juliet. We were not star-crossed lovers that were cursed to fail, but soul mates that the universe kept trying to bring together. 

I had to stop lying to myself. Without Sasuke, I could never be truly happy. No matter who else I possibly love in the future, he would always be there, lingering in my heart with the regret of what could have been. _I want to be with Sasuke no matter what. I'm done doing what he wants me to do; it's time I do what I_ _want._

I slowly pulled away from Kakashi and wiped my tears. 

"Naruko...? Are you okay? Did...did I do something wrong?" 

I shook my head as I wiped my nose with my sleeve. "No, you didn't do anything wrong...! It's just...there's this person...and I need to see them before they leave, or I'll regret it for the rest of my life..."

His expression saddened as if he knew who I was talking about. He raised his mask over his face and hugged me once more. "Go to them..." 

"Thank you..." 

Kakashi released me from his hold slowly as if he knew it would be the last time he would hold me. I gave him a grateful smile before making my way out of the gym.

Something inside of me was telling me to run home. I needed to see Sasuke one last time before he would leave me forever.


	20. Naori's Decision

**Naori P.O.V**

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura just texted me that game just finished," I said as I scrolled through my phone.

"Tch...there's still 30 minutes left..."

I watched Sasuke pace around the room nervously. I sighed, shaking my head at the current situation. _He's making a mistake..._

I didn't agree with what he was doing. He needed Naruko to be complete. She was the only one who could ever make him happy, and I'm sure he knows that. Sure, the things that happened in the future were bad, but it wasn't his fault. They could have worked something out and continued to be happy together, yet he was so hellbent on the idea that he was the problem which was causing an end to both their happiness.

That night on the school trip, Sasuke had asked to meet me. The moment my eyes met his, I knew something within him had broken. Never before had I ever seen a grown man cry the way he did, much less an Uchiha. With no way to calm him down, I took him in my arms and allowed him to cry. He didn't want to let her go, yet here he was trying to find a way to escape confronting Naruko.

She deserved to know everything, it was her future so she should also have a right on deciding what to do. They needed to talk, but that's not what Sasuke wanted to do. _He's going to regret this for the rest of his life if you_ _don't_ _come_ _soon_ _, Naruko..._

"Naori."

I jumped as he called my name. "Yeah?"

"Naruko should be on her way home, so can you guard the door? Don't let her in no matter what."

I stood up from the floor, with another sigh. "Okay..."I was walking out of the room when I heard him whisper his thanks towards me. I simply nodded in response as I made my way to guard the apartment door.

_He really is making a mistake._

* * *

I stood in front of the door for what felt like hours. I continued to check the time on my phone only to find that 10 minutes had passed. I banged the back of my head on the door in anxiousness. A loud sigh escaped my mouth as I looked up to the ceiling. _Ughhhh, this whole situation is killing me!_

"Naori...?"

"What?" I replied in exhaustion from outside the apartment.

"I know you think I'm going to regret not seeing her, but I promise you I won't. It'll just hurt more if I saw her now, so please...no matter what, don't let her in."

I thought about his request, analyzing the problem from both sides. I wanted to help Sasuke but I also wanted to help Naruko. My moral compass was spinning out of control at the thought of who I should help. Either way, one person would get hurt, and I didn't want to hurt either of my good friends.

"Sasuke, I don't know..."

I heard his sigh from behind the door. "I don't like saying this but _a_ _promise between Uchihas is forever_."

I clicked my tongue as he brought up our clan's stupid rule. "Fine..."

"Thank you, Naori."

I looked back at my phone in anger as I agreed to help out Sasuke. _A promise between Uchiha's is forever...Tch, stupid Uchihas..._

While I continued to curse the Uchiha name, the sound of loud panting struck my ears. I looked over towards the stairs to see Naruko. My heart sank as I thought about having to hurt my friend. She was almost at the top, so I backed up against the door, spreading my arms to block any type of entry. _I'm sorry Naruko..._

She stood at the top of the steps, panting in exhaustion as she rested her hands on her knees. She was slowly beginning to catch her breath, so she flipped her hair back to look at the direction of her home.

Our eyes met, sending waves of guilt throughout my body. I quickly looked away, no longer wanting to feel the guilt in my chest.

"Naori? Why're you standing in front of my apartment?" she asked in confusion.

A sigh escaped my mouth as my moral compass began to spin wildly again. "I'm sorry Naruko, I can't let you go in..." I stated while looking at the ground.

"What the heck are you talking about?! This is my house, so get out the way!" She commanded angrily.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I repeated more sternly.

"Naori, I don't get why you're here but I need to get into my home now, so move out the way," she said while reaching into her purse. As her hand left the bag, she held a can of pepper spray, ready to use it to get her way. "I don't want to hurt you, so please move."

I bit my lip, trying to hold back the truth as I promised Sasuke. He had 20 minutes left until the machine was ready to use, so until then, I needed to stall. _A promise between Uchiha's is forever...Keep your morals to yourself-just this once!_

She shook her spray in an attempt to threaten me. I sighed, knowing that one way or another, I was going to have to hurt her. She was about to make her move when I loud bang was heard from inside the house.

"Sasuke/Sasuke-kun!" We yelled in unison.

"What did you say...?" she asked in disbelief.

_I messed up..._

I closed my eyes nervously before I spoke my truth: "Sasuke-kun doesn't want to see you..."

"Huh...? How do you even know about Sasuke?!" she shouted.

My lips were trembling. I wanted to tell her the truth, the whole truth. I wanted her to see Sasuke one last time, but I was bound by the ways of the Uchiha. I owed him my promise.

"How long have you known about him?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes, "Do you...do you know about everything...?"

I nodded my head sadly. I felt guilty for knowing her past when she didn't. It wasn't a past meant for me to know but for her. "Naruko...I promised Sasuke that I would help him on his mission...We've only known each other for about two weeks, but as an Uchiha and his friend, I owed him my services...I'm sorry Naruko, but I can't let you in."

Her hands turned into fists and her cheeks reddened in anger. "Is he leaving?"

"Yes..."

She ran up to me with her fists ready to hit me, but with one swift movement, I had her pinned to the ground.

Her tears stained the floor as she sobbed. "Naori please, I need to see him before he leaves!"

"I can't let you..."

"But why?! You know about us so you should know about our feelings for each other! Please I just need to see him one last time!"

Tears began to form in my own eyes at the sound of her painful pleas. "I...I promised, and a promise between Uchiha's is forever. That's why I can't-"

"Bullshit! When we first met you told me you hated your family name so you never used it. You didn't want to be associated with the hateful people of your clan or their backward traditions, so you became Naori, deviant princess of Saint Madara Academy!"

A tear slipped as she spoke. _I'm losing myself..._

"This isn't you, Naori! The real you does what she thinks is right and is never bound by the ways of her family! So stop using your family name as an excuse for your own weakness!"

My heart dropped at the truth in her words. My hold on her weakened at the tears I held slowly began to fall. I was slowly losing myself because of the hate I had received in the Uchiha estate.

Ever since I ran away from my meeting with Sasuke, my family became victims to the harassment within the clan. We were seen as a disgrace to the Uchiha's because of my own personal rebellion. I became an outcast at school, my friends left me, adults became unreasonably cruel towards me, and my family became overprotective of me. I was hated by everyone except by my last three friends: Sakura, Naruko, and Sasuke-kun.

When Sasuke made me promise to keep my side of the plan, I felt that if I didn't do it, I would lose him too. So I hid behind my clan name, using it as an excuse for my own weakness. I wasn't like this before, and I bet the Naori of Sasuke's time was nothing like me either.

"I'm sorry Naruko," I cried, "I just...I can't-"

"I love him, Naori. Please let me see him one last time before he leaves!"

There were about 10 minutes left for the gadget to start up, and I needed to find a way to keep her away just for a little longer. I wanted to let her in, but I also wanted to keep my promise to him, not because he was an Uchiha but because he was my friend. This time, I put my name behind me and allowed my moral compass to run free.

I wanted them both to be happy. I already knew Sasuke's love for her, but now it was time for me to see her love for him.

"Naruko, in the future you two will never work out. The events that befall you are life-threatening and not even Sasuke can help you. You two are miserable, unhappy, and a means to an end. That's why Sasuke's been trying to let you go so you won't have to suffer any longer. So you can be happy even if it costs him his own. He has a reason to love you, but why you do try so hard to keep him when you haven't even known him for more than 3 weeks?"

Her jaw dropped as if she had realized her own ridiculousness. She hugged her right arm, staring at the ground while she thought of an answer.

I sighed softly, closing my eyes in sorrow. _If you can't answer this, I can't let you in Naruko...I know Sasuke needs you, but do you need him? I just want to make sure your love is really worth saving...If true love really exists...I don't want either_ _of you to be_ _hurt_ _in the long run again..._

"I..." She whispered, catching my attention. "I don't know why I try so hard...You're right, I've barely known him long enough to be in love with him, yet somehow, I can't seem to think of a life without him... Before he came I had the fattest crush on my senpai for years. I wanted to spend my life with him even though I hadn't even known him either! Then Sasuke came into my life, promising me that he could help us finally end up together and I was over the moon about that. Sasuke seemed like the worst person for me to even chose to marry, so I thought I could finally have the chance to make things right and marry Kakashi.

Yet, in just one week, he managed to find a way into my heart...The moments we shared laughing, fighting, eating, dancing, and even crying together all felt perfect, as if it was meant to be! Before I knew it, I had fallen for Sasuke's cold heart. The love I feel for Kakashi could never compare to what I feel for Sasuke, but I knew I had to stay away. Yet, no matter how hard I tried to push him away, I kept going back...We kept going back to each other.

Naori, I know this all sounds crazy, but I really do love Sasuke with all my heart. I may have not come from the future or know what happens to us, but I do know that my feelings for him are true. So please, let me see him one last time before I have to let him go forever..."

My eyes widened in shock at her sincere answer. _True love does exist..._

My mother used to tell me that true love only existed in fairy tales. True love wasn't real, and as an Uchiha woman, our destiny was already predetermined. We had to marry an Uchiha man so we could carry the Uchiha blood in our family.

Yet here I was, witnessing true love with my own eyes. Naruko and Sasuke had a love for the defied time itself. Nothing could stop the way they felt for each other, not even the tragedy that befalls them in the future. They were meant to be together, and even I could see that.

I lowered my hands from the door, giving her permission to pass and see Sasuke before he left for the future. "Go to him, Naruko."

"Naori..."

"Go to him," I commanded with tears in my eyes, "Please save him from making the biggest mistake of his life!"

I cared for Sasuke like an older brother, and I knew he could never be happy without Naruko. If he wasn't going to look after his own happiness, I would do it in his place.

Naruko ran up to me and held me in her arms. "Thank you Naori," she whispered.

My tears continued to fall from her embrace. "Naruko...I want you two to be happy...So please go stop that idiot from making the biggest mistake of his life."

She released the hug and gave me a light smile. "Don't worry. I'm gonna get him back, believe it!"

She ran into the apartment to find her soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So updates are gonna be almost impossible until December because of my uni classes. Being a music major is tough lol, and I spend about 8 hours of my day just practicing my instruments and on top that I have 8 classes to do.
> 
> Sorry again for the slow updates, but school comes first. I'm almost done with my 2nd degree so I need to keep working!
> 
> But besides that, the story is reaching its conclusion, and I hope y'all will love the ending!


	21. I Let You Go

**Naruko P.O.V**

I ran into the apartment in hope that I wasn't too late; I needed to see him one last time before he left. I turned the corner and saw a blue light shining from Sasuke's room. Without a second thought, I placed my hand on the doorknob and swung the door open in a panic. Before I could even shout his name, my mouth shut in pain as I saw my husband crying into his hands.

_Sasuke..._

I slowly made my way to where he was, not saying a single word. My breath began to steady and the feeling of panic slowly began to calm. I had to be calm for what was about to happen. It was my turn to handle him at his worst. 

"I see...Naori couldn't keep you out..." he whispered between breaths while still holding his face in the palms of his hands. 

I didn't respond. I simply stared and waited for him to look up at me. He wiped his face and took a deep breath

"N-Naruko...I-"

I wrapped my arms around him, not giving him the chance to finish. He dug his face into the nape of my neck, indulging himself in my touch as he cried. 

"You promised me that you wouldn't leave without telling me, you big idiot," I teased with tears running down my cheeks.

"Shut up, loser..." he whispered back.

My embrace began to tighten around him as I heard the sound of the time machine counting down for his departure. "Sasuke, I don't care about what happens in the future. I don't care that our future is tragic or miserable. I just want to be with you. You make me happy and no one else...So please let me stay by your side. Let me love you and never let you go."

He slowly raised his head to deny my request. "I can't let you Naruko. I can't let you love me."

"Why? Why can't we work around the problems? I'm sure there's some way to make everything work!"

He shook his head. "No. There isn't..."

"Come on Sasuke, there's no way that's true. We can work out the kinks now so we won't have to worry about them later-!"

"Naruko, please stop!"

My eyes widened at his harsh tone of voice. "Sasuke..."

He removed himself from my arms and stood at a distance from me. He looked around the room and then sighed. "Do you know what this room becomes in the future?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"It was a nursery. The nursery we painted lavender for our first child that never came. Then we waited for the second one, and he didn't make it either. The third one bearly survived a month, and the fourth one is currently holding on for dear life. This room was never used in the seven years we've been married and it never will."

I sat on the floor, trying to process what he had just told me. Sasuke and I were trying to have a family and couldn't, but that didn't mean we couldn't try adopting or some other options. There are ways around that, and for us to give up just because of that is simply ridiculous.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Sasuke held his hand over my mouth in pain. "I know what you're going to say I can't bear to hear that again...Please Naruko, you need to let me go."

I removed his hand from my mouth with a sigh. "Sasuke, tell me everything that happened."

"I can't-"

"You need to. How am I suppose to just let you go without having a real reason? 'I won't make you happy.' Tch, that's meaningless if you don't have proof to back it up. So Sasuke, tell me everything that happened or I'm going to choose to make my own happiness by finding you in this time."

He clicked his tongue angrily as he paced around the room. "You're as sly as ever, huh?" he remarked sarcastically. He then groaned loudly in frustration before grabbing his bag and placing it over his shoulder. "Fine...I'll tell you."

I sat up to listen to him, anxious to hear the truth about our future.

"You and I...We were very happy together, and the moment I knew I wanted to spend my life with you was the moment when everything went downhill...10 years ago, I asked my family to allow me to marry you. In the Uchiha estate, marriage was seen as a type of business contract. You only ever got married if it benefited the clan or continued our bloodline. That is why I was supposed to marry Naori.

Naori was kind of like you: free. She never let the ordeals of the Uchiha block her morality, and I use to shame her for that, but after I met you, I began to understand her.

We first met at your school trip, I saved you from thugs and you pepper-sprayed my eyes. Because you tried to help clean my eyes, we ended up talking. There was something about you that drew my attention, but I tried to ignore it. That same day, we shared an unexpected first kiss when a man shoved you into me, and the same thing happened a year later when I met you again at a party.

Soon after we began to date, then fall in love, and finally wished to get married; however, my family forbade me from marrying you. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to lose you or my family. Then, Naori spoke to me and convinced me to elope with you. Once my mind was made up, I never returned to the Uchiha estate. I never regretted my decision. I was happy with you. Being with you brought me more joy than the life I had within that hell of an estate.

A year passed and we both had been working small jobs throughout the week. We were saving money to move to the countryside so you could show me the stars, but you went behind my back and used the money to buy me a restaurant. You gave up on your dream to allow me to pursue my dream of cooking as you stood by my side with a smile. The restaurant was always packed, we were living happily in our small apartment, and then the greatest news came: you were pregnant.

We spent about four months building the nursery into this room. All the tips we earned went into buying items for our little girl...the little girl that never came...You miscarried five months in, and there was no chance of saving her. You were crushed. Your skin became pale and your personality grew dim. It was almost impossible for me to cheer you up. But one day you came back, and we agreed to try again.

The second time it was a boy. He was growing strong and healthy when the universe took him away from us. Hospital bills were piling up, and the restaurant was beginning to lose customers because of a new restaurant that opened up across from us. The stress began to pile on us, yet somehow we managed to stay happy. You kept me sane in those moments of darkness, and the arrival of our third baby kept us hopeful.

Two years passed and we had lost both the restaurant and our baby again. I was jobless and you were breaking before my eyes. You begged me to try one last time to conceive and we did. However, I still couldn't find a job and you had to stop working because of a complicated pregnancy. We had no money to pay the bills and we were about to lose our home.

We had nowhere to go. My family disowned me and your grandfather didn't even know that you were married. You were scared to confront your grandfather so we stayed in our apartment, trying to figure out what to do...We were facing a dead end, so I did the one thing I could do: save you from ever meeting me.

Naruko...in only seven years I had managed to ruin your life. You never had a family, you never had a house in the countryside like you always wanted, and you were slowly becoming lifeless. You were dying before me and I could do nothing. Everything was my fault! Because I loved you, I made your life miserable.

Currently, we have a week to move out. We have nowhere to go, no money to eat, and your pregnancy has slowly been killing you. Because of me, you're dying...you're unhappy...you're miserable!"

His loud cries filled the room. I remained silent, shocked by our future that truly was unfortunate, but it wasn't his fault or anyone's fault. It was just like being a dick, and he took the blame.

I shook my head, slowly walking towards him with open arms. I took him into my warm embrace again, holding him silently.

"Naruko...Everything is my fault..."

"No, it's not Sasuke. None of that was your fault, so stop blaming yourself."

"No Naruko, your misery is my fault...You would always tell me it wasn't, but I couldn't help but feel as if it was. You rarely ever smiled anymore. Your laugh stopped echoing through the apartment. Your expressions became dull and forced. I couldn't find a way to make you happy anymore. I failed as your husband the moment I couldn't support you the way I vowed to when I married you...

You need to be with someone else. Someone who isn't broken or comes from a hateful family. You need someone who can always make you smile, provide for you, and make you feel like the Queen you are. I couldn't do that for you...But maybe your senpai can..."

He tried to hide his pained expression by lowering his head to the ground. I shook my head, grabbing ahold of his face in my hands, forcing him to stare into my eyes. "Look at me Sasuke, " I whispered as his eyes averted mine. "Look at me...Please," I whispered again.

His eyes slowly met mine, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "Sasuke...Kakashi will never make me happy because he's not you. I want you. I don't care that we're miserable as long as you're still by my side..."

He bit his trembling lips, shaking his head in disagreement. "No...you can't be with me..."

"But I want to be, and I know my future self feels the same way."

"Naruko please...let me go...I want you to be happy..."

"And I told you I can't unless I'm with you!" I shouted angrily with tears streaming down my face. "A life without you is no life at all...No other man can make me as happy as you do...Not even if he gives me 4 kids, a famous restaurant, and a big house in the countryside...I only want you."

As I held his cheeks in my hands, I slowly began to dry his tears with my thumbs. My fingers slowly caressed his face, remembering his features before I was no longer able to touch him again. "Sasuke..." I whispered while leaning in, "I love you..."

Our lips slowly touched, sending goosebumps throughout my body. My heart skipped within my chest as our lips continued to dance. With each slow kiss came an ocean of affection, drowning me in love.

This was only our second kiss, yet it felt as if I had kissed his lips a thousand times before.

He slowly parted from my lips, allowing the sensation to linger before pulling away forever. He then placed his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes with a bittersweet smile. "You really are my wife..."

"Of course I am, silly..."

He kissed my lips once more before holding me in his arms. "I love you, Naruko...and because I love you, I have to let you go..."

"You don't have to, " I whispered desperately in his ear.

"But I want to...I want to give you a better future..." His tears were now dry and his sobs were no longer present. He had finally come to terms with the situation. He was ready to let go.

The time machine was finally ready; it was time for him to go. He walked towards the blue portal that had opened up in the middle of the room with a pained smile.

I couldn't accept the fact that he was finally leaving. He was my future, my happiness, and he was leaving me forever. Yet, it had to happen. According to him, there was no way for us to ever become happy again in the future. He had finally let go, and now it was time for me to do the same.

As I watched him prepare to leap through the portal, I quickly shouted at him one last time: "Sasuke! You're an idiot!"

He looked back at me with a genuine smile. "And you're a loser..." He walked back towards me, raising two fingers before tapping me playfully on the forehead as he did once before on the day we first met. "I love you, dummy."

My eyes began to water again as his smile beamed at me. "This is really what needs to happen...?"

He nodded his head.

I sighed, knowing that nothing I said was going to change anything. "Okay...I'll stay with Kakashi then...and I won't try and find you..."

"Thank you..."

We kissed one last time before he entered the portal. Never again would either of us ever feel the warmth of each other's kisses. The moment he walked through that portal there would be a different future. A future where we're both supposed to be happy.

I placed a hand over my heart, taking in the final moment as he disappeared along with the portal. In an instant, he was gone. He was finally back where he belonged and so was I. I made a promise to find happiness without him, and as his former wife, that was the least I could do for him.

I sighed again, walking out of my room to see Naori sitting at the kitchen table. 

"He really left, huh?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah..."

I took the seat from across her, slouching as I hit my forehead against the table. "Naori...he made me promise to never find him..."

"Well...are you going to follow what he says, Deviant Princess of Konoha High?"

I gave a small giggle at her attempt to lighten the mood. "I think I am gonna follow his wishes at least this one time...Out of respect for him, ya know?" I picked up my head from the table with a loud groan. She stared at me, chuckling at the bizarre sound that left my mouth. 

"Hey, Naori?" I asked, "What kinda future do you think he left to?"

She folded her arms, sitting back against the seat as she thought about my question. "You know Naruko, we can only hope that he didn't make the biggest mistake of his life."

I nodded my head in agreeance. _And I can only hope I'm not helping him make that mistake..._

"But I guess we'll never know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I was able to update before December! I'm currently working on the next chapter and hopefully, I'll have it out before or by December! :)


	22. The First Time I Met You

**_The First Time Line_** **_10 years ago..._**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

She was strange; the girl who pepper-sprayed my eyes and kissed me. Her face carried emotions unknown to me and her language was rude and free. She was a strange one.

"Hey, Sasuke."

I jumped in my seat and turned to face my senpai who had come to chaperon on the school trip.

"Hm?" I replied calmly while looking back out the window.

"What's on your mind?" He asked. "This is the first time I've ever seen you so lost in thought," he teased while sitting next to me. 

"Nothing..." I whispered while paying him no attention. 

"Nothing, huh~?" he teased again, "Did you meet a girl?"

I jumped at the sudden accusation. "No!" I shouted completely out of character. Obito senpai stared at me with a pleased expression. I blushed slightly before turning back to look outside the window.

"Ooh~ So it _is_ a girl."

I closed my eyes in nervousness, waiting for the bus to leave the hot springs. Obito senpai was busy asking me embarrassing questions, making the blush worse than it was supposed to be. In that moment when I was about to yell at him, my eyes opened to look out the window once more only to see that strange girl again. Her golden hair and sea-blue eyes made it impossible for me to look away. 

"So that's her, huh~?" teased Obito while looking over my shoulder. 

I jumped again, quickly pushing him away. "Shut up..."

I tried to calm myself back down as Obito senpai left the seat beside me in laughter. I slowly let out a sigh of relief that it was Obito that saw me and not one of the stricter Uchihas. If anyone but Obito had seen me looking at a girl outside of our clan, the shame that would follow my family would be unforgivable.

I stared outside the window to eye the blonde girl. I found myself staring, analyzing every part of her. I steadily touched my lips with a finger, pressing down as I felt the touch of her lips still linger.

My mind was beginning to run off into a daydream, but the force of the bus pulling away caused my thoughts to stop. _Tch. What was_ _I_ _thinking...?_

I sighed again, closing my eyes to bring myself back to reality. _She's just some stupid girl I'm never going to see again..._

* * *

**_4 Months Later_ **

"You're going," commanded my brother as I chased him around the house.

"I'm not going to some stupid party, Itachi!" I yelled angrily.

He turned to me, placing a finger over his lips, telling me to quiet down. "If our father hears we're going to a party outside of the estate, who knows what will happen to us." 

"Us? You mean you!"

"Nope. If I drown, you're coming down with me," he said with a smirk

I sighed, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms in anger. "That's why this plan of yours is stupid. You know we can't go to any of _those_ people's stupid events."

"We're people too. Being an Uchiha shouldn't stop us from getting to know those outside of our estate."

My brother was speaking like those outcasted Uchiha's that believed our way of life was wrong. My brother was the most beloved Uchiha of them all, yet this is how he was speaking of our clan.

"Itachi, we're _nothing_ like those outsiders..." I spat angrily at him.

He sighed, tapping my forehead with his fingers. "People are people, dummy."

I rubbed my forehead in pain as he walked away. "I'm still not going!"

"You are," he commanded as he walked into his room to look at his outfit one last time. "This party might do you some good."

He then looked at me from head to toe. "Hm...I'll let you borrow my jacket." He then walked to his closet to pull out a black bomber jacket.

"Itachi, for the last time, I'm not-"

He threw the jacket at me with a sigh. "You're as brainwashed as the rest..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What...?"

He shook his head with a click of his tongue. "Sasuke...just go...I promise you it'll be worth it. You might..." he paused to look at me with mischievous eyes, "...meet someone that'll make you think differently."

I looked at the jacket in my hands with a frown. _Why would I want to_ _change_ _the way I think?_

As I contemplated whether to follow what he said or not, Itachi walked out of his room with a smile. "So are you coming or not?" He asked again while walking to leave the house.

I stared at the jacket one last time before putting it on. _Itachi would never do anything_ _that_ _wasn't_ _within_ _the rules of the estate, but for him to suddenly do this...?_

I clicked my tongue as I followed him out of the house. "Fine...I'm only coming to see what you're planning...This isn't like you..."

"Maybe you've never known me at all," he replied mischievously with a wink.

My eyes widened for a moment at the thought that maybe I really didn't know my brother. He was always distant, never sharing his thoughts or feelings with anyone. And now more than ever, I had grown apart from my brother because he was always out, doing who knows what.

"Relax Sasuke," my brother said, snapping me back into reality, "Just try to have fun tonight."

I dug my hands into the pockets of my jacket. "Hm..." _This is going to_ _be_ _a waste of my time._

* * *

My eyes widened in shock as I stood before the house that held the party. Loud music played all through the house as people danced, drank, and kissed. Beer cans, red plastic cups, toilet paper, food, and even people laid across the lawn and stood upon the roof.

Itachi had taken me to a block party, and if anyone in the estate found out about this, our family would be shunned for all remaining generations.

"Itachi!" I yelled angrily as I saw him walk towards a group of people I had never seen before.

"Is that your kid brother, Itachi?" asked a man with shark-like teeth.

My brother nodded with a smile.

I looked back and forth between the group of 9 people and my brother. _Since when did he make friends with people out of the estate?! He's breaking every Uchiha code!_

"Sasuke."

My thoughts were rushing, but the sound of my name brought me back to reality. I looked up at my brother in disappointment as I crossed my arms.

"Go have fun."

"But-!"

He poked my forehead with a smile and walked away.

I sighed angrily as I watched my brother walk off with his mysterious friends. _What am I supposed to do...?_

* * *

An hour had passed by, and I had spent the whole time standing by the wall, playing games on my phone until my battery died.

 _Damn it! Now what am_ _I_ _suppose to do?! Talk to people?! Ughhhh!_

I shoved my phone into my pocket with a scowl. Now that I didn't have my only lifeline, my eyes began to wander the room and notice all the people in the room. _Tch. How can Itachi even talk to any of these people? They're below us..._

While negativity filled my every thought, the sudden silence that appeared caused my attention to drift. The music had stopped, yet a crowd of people began to gather in the middle of the room.

_What's going on...?_

I didn't want to move from where I was, so I tried my best to see what was going on from where I stood. But the cheers and chants from the crowd piqued my curiosity, so I went into the crowd to get a better look.

I pushed my way to the front only to see stacks of empty ramen noodle cups. _What the hell?_

Suddenly, the sound of an empty cup hit the table. "I told ya I could do it!"

My eyes widened at the sound of that familiar rude speech.

"20 cups of ramen is nothing! Believe it!"

People cheered as the blonde girl stood on top of the table with a smile. The music began to play again, and the people went back to dancing. Yet all I could do was stare at the girl I never thought I'd see again.

She was laughing with a pink-haired girl before her eyes met mine. I felt my heart jump within my chest, my skin shiver, and my cheeks grow warm. Her eyes trapped me every time.

"You're that Saint Madara kid!" she yelled with a confused expression.

People began to look at me in confusion. Saint Madara students _never_ went to any event outside of the clan. And if news got out that an Uchiha was at one of the block parties, the estate would begin a thorough investigation.

In a panic, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the table.

"What're you doing, you creep?!" she yelled angrily.

She began to yell, making a scene until I was able to get her out of the house. Her annoying yells rang in my ear, causing my patience to thin even more.

"Can you stop?!" I shouted angrily.

"No!"

I rolled my eyes and placed my hand over her mouth in a panic to get her to stop. "I just want to talk!"

She frowned at me before forcing my hand away. "You could have just said that instead of kidnapping me, idiot."

"Tch."

She looked at me with an annoyed expression. Her arms crossed over her chest as her eyes stared into mine. "So...What did you wanna talk about? Not that there is much to talk about, Uchiha snob."

Anger began to consume me as she offended my clan's name. "I'm not a snob. We're just better than all you _outsiders_ "

"Well, if you're so much better than us, why're you even here?! Saint Madara Kids never come here!"

"That's exactly why I pulled you out of there! You almost messed up my reputation!" I retorted.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry!" She replied sarcastically, "If your reputation was so important, why did you come here in the first place?!"

I clenched my fists in anger. She was the only person capable of making me this angry. "My brother forced me to come!" I yelled without thinking. I quickly covered my mouth, realizing how lame that sounded.

"Pfft! Your brother forced you to come? Whatta loser! You Saint Madara kids really can't think for yourselves, huh?!"

"Yes, we can! We're the elite humans of this race, you idiot!"

Her laugh began to grow louder as I defended my people. "Then I guess you're not so elite since you're here screaming at me at a block party!"

I was taken aback by her comment. _Why was I even here? I could have just stayed home, but I came_ _anyway_ _...What is wrong_ _with_ _me?! First I lose my cool,_ _then_ _I come to a stupid party, and now_ _I'm_ _staring at a stupid blonde girl that angers me!_

Her laugh slowly began to calm down, and her expression slowly changed as she saw how angry I had become. She sighed, taking her hand in mine before pulling me towards the inside of the house again.

"What're you doing?" I asked sternly while allowing her to guide me.

"Getting you some food. I think you're hangry."

"Hangry?"

"You know, Angry and hungry? It's a thing."

"Are you dumb? I'm not-" I stared at the food before me in wonder, "hungry..."

"Eat up, Uchiha Snob!" she shouted with a smile.

My hand hesitated to grab onto the food. _If I eat this, I'll just be proving her right..._

"Hey."

I turned around to face the blonde-haired girl only to have her shove some food in my mouth.

"You're really prideful, aren't ya?" She said with a chuckle.

I munched on the food in annoyance.

She giggled as she watched my expression. She then began to fill up two plates with food. She passed me one and took hold of my hand. "Let's go!"

For the next two hours, I talked with the girl I first kissed: Naruko.

* * *

"Hey, Naruko..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about me..."

We were walking around the neighborhood waiting for the party to end. Her laugh began to fill the streets, sending a small smile to my face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that an Uchiha snob went to a block party."

I sighed in relief.

The night was almost over, but the party continued to live on. My phone hadn't rung yet, so Itachi was still having fun. Luckily, that left me with more time to spend with her.

All night, she had begun every conversation. I was nervous and didn't know how to start the conversation without sounding rude. So I took a deep breath, clenched my fists, and took a chance with my words.

"So...How did you know I was...Hangry...?"

"Huh?"

As her eyes met mine, the palms of my hands began to sweat. "E-earlier today you said I was hangry...How did you know...?"

She began to laugh nervously as her fingers began to fidget. "Uh well...You see--I kinda saw you standing by the wall earlier today..."

"So you were stalking me?"

"No-!"

"And you called me the creep," I said with a smirk.

Her lips turned into a pout as she smacked my arm in embarrassment. A small smile crossed my face as I watched her walk nervously.

There was something about her that made me feel whole, but as an Uchiha, I could never be with her. Nevertheless, I was already engaged to a girl in my clan: Naori.

Itachi was right; I did meet someone that was making me change my way of life, and it scared me, especially when she was also taking my heart.

I stopped walking to stare at the girl I could never have. Her long blonde hair, her gorgeous blue eyes, her free like nature, I loved it all.

She then stopped walking to look back at me with concern, "You okay?"

I nodded my head and walk up to her. "I'm an elite Uchiha, why wouldn't I be okay, dummy?"

"Tch. And here I thought you were getting _slightly_ tolerable."

As we walked side by side, the back of our hands slowly began to brush against each other. Her pinky began to hesitantly reach towards mine as I did the same to her. She then slowly wrapped her pinky around mine, linking us together.

It felt right, but it couldn't be. What was going on between us shouldn't be happening, but it was. I had to break it before it was too late. Before what we had became anymore real.

"I have a fiancé," I mumbled while trying to break the atmosphere around us.

"I know...That's why I'm not holding your hand..." she replied.

I slowly glanced in her direction. Her face was red as she bit her lip in nervousness. I quickly looked away, not wanting to let her know I shared the same feelings.

"You can pull away, ya know?" she whispered.

"I know..." I replied softly.

I slowly pulled away from her, but instead of letting go, I moved the rest of my fingers to intertwine with hers.

Her eyes widened as she turned to look at me. Her stare made me nervous as the heat to my cheeks began to intensify.

"Don't look at me like that, idiot..."

She giggled, leaning her head onto my arm with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this either... _Sasuke_."

This time, it wasn't a mistake. The kiss we shared that night sealed our fate forever.

* * *

  
_**One year Later** _

Naruko and I had been dating secretly for the past year. Everything had been perfect, but the reality of my situation was about to determine our future. I had to marry Naori a week after my graduation, but I didn't want to, and she didn't want to either.

I wanted to marry Naruko, but the fear of losing my family and the respect of my clan tore me apart. I didn't know what to do. Itachi was away at college, Naori wasn't completely aware of the situation, so I was left alone with my worries.

That night I sat upon the rooftop of Naruko's apartment with her in my arms. She had been searching for stars for the past week, but I never knew why. We lived in the city; it was almost impossible to see anything in the sky.

"You're never going to find anything," I said with a playful smile.

Her lips turned into a pout as she stared at the sky. "Says you! I'll find one. Believe it!"

I laid my head on her lap, closing my eyes as she played with my hair. "Why're you trying so hard to find a star, anyway?"

"So I can claim that star as ours, duh."

I chuckled while holding onto her left hand as her right one stroke my head. "You're so dumb."

"And you're even dumber for falling for me," she replied playfully.

I blushed lightly, hiding my face from hers, "Shut up..."

* * *

An hour had passed by and she was still working hard to find a star. "I think that's enough star hunting for one day," I suggested while sitting up.

"Noo! Just give me five more minutes. I'm sure I can find it!" She replied confidentially. Her eyes burned with determination, sending warmth to my heart.

"Fine," I said while tapping her forehead with two fingers, "Five more minutes."

She kissed my cheek quickly before looking back up at the stars. As her focus was on the sky, I used the time to play with her hair. My fingers combed through her long pigtails, then twirled the ends into little curls.

As I slowly let go of her hair, my hands began to travel down the side of her shoulders, feeling every curve of her body. She was perfect, and I couldn't ask for more.

"You're really touchy today," she giggled while laying back into my chest.

My arms slowly wrapped around her from behind, holding her as close to me as possible. My chin rested on her shoulder as I pressed my cheek against hers. I wanted her in my arms forever.

"I love you," I whispered in a trance. I slowly brought my lips to her neck and planted a kiss.

She turned to face me with a smile before pressing her lips onto mine. "I love you too, Uchiha snob."

I smiled into her neck as she turned away to look at the sky. _I love her so much._..

"You know, Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"I use to live in the countryside with my old man...Every night we would sit on the porch and look at the stars. There were so many that it lit up the night like the sun during the day. It's a beautiful sight..." Her hand rested upon mine as I held her. "I wanna show you the stars one day, Sasuke. But until then, I want to show you at least one." She pulled my hand up to her lips, planting an affectionate kiss.

I turned my hand to hold hers as my other remained wrapped around her waist. "The countryside doesn't sound bad...We could run away together..."

She looked at me in shock at the mention of being runaways. "Are you being serious?"

"Maybe..." I replied while hiding my blushed face in the nape of her neck.

"I know you're blushing, dummy. Your cheeks are burning my neck," she laughed.

"Shut up..." I whispered growing even warmer.

A smile crept onto her face as she rolled her eyes. "The elite Uchiha's gone mad," she teased, "First he's talking about being a runaway, and next he'll ask me to elope."

"Elope?" I mumbled in question.

"Sasuke, I'm not being serious-"

"No...Why don't we do that?"

She pulled away from me, turning her whole body to face me. "But-!"

"We both know my family won't let me marry you, so why don't we elope and build a future somewhere else?"

She looked into my eyes in fear. "Are you sure? Isn't being an Uchiha a big thing for you?"

I stopped for a moment to think. Being an Uchiha was everything to me, but she was more important.

"Sasuke...?"

I reached over to untie her pigtails, pulling each of her hair ties out. "What're you doing, you weirdo?!" She shouted in confusion.

Once I had removed her hair ties, I twisted it into two loops, making it into a ring-like shape.

"Naruko...will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened in shock as tears fell from her cheeks. "You're an idiot..." she cried while passing me her hand. I slipped the hair tie onto her finger with tears in my eyes.

"I love you, Uchiha snob."

"I love you too, Konoha's Loser."

That night, a star finally appeared in the sky. Today would be one star, but in the future, we would be watching the stars every night, forever.

* * *

  
_**9 years Later** _

"It isn't your fault, Sasuke..." reassured my pregnant wife as she laid on our bed, struggling to stay alive.

"It is!" I cried as I held her weak hand, "Everything is my fault!"

Her golden blonde hair was diming, the color of her skin was pale, her gorgeous blue eyes carried almost no sign of life, and her smile was almost always forced. My wife was miserable, and it was all my fault.

"You should have never have met me! It's because of me that you're dying! Because of me you gave up on your dreams and fueled my own! Because of me, you don't have a house in the countryside. You're miserable Naruko, and it's all because of me!"

Her hand slowly rose to caress my cheek. Her touch was cold, no longer as warm as it was a few months ago. "Sasuke...Look at me...None of this is your fault...It's just life being a dick, but we'll get through it, okay?"

As much as I wanted to believe in the words that my wife was telling me, I couldn't. Instead, the device that I had stolen from Orochimaru called to me. That time machine was my only solution to making this all better.

Her left hand intertwined with mine, and the wedding rings we shared brushed against each other. "These rings aren't for show, Sasuke...I'm your wife and you're my husband. We're a team, and we'll figure this out..." she said with a smile.

I kissed her hand in sorrow. Her words weren't enough to keep me strong anymore. I was the problem, and I had to go. _Because you met me, your life became like this..._

That night when my wife fell asleep, I began my journey to stop us from ever meeting.

I held onto my wife's hand one last time as I watched her sleep. "Because I love you..." I whispered as I planted my last kiss onto her forehead, "I have to let you go..."

I slowly removed her wedding ring from her finger, finally breaking her away from my curse. I then removed my own ring and placed both rings in my bag.

I looked at my wife one last time before closing the door forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I loved writing it! In the next chapter, we'll come back to Sasuke's new future, and end within 2-3 chapters!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story this far and will continue to support my books in the future :)
> 
> Your writer,   
> Lucky-chan :)


	23. The New Future

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I was finally back. Back in the time where I belonged, but the home that I had entered was different. It was no longer the small apartment that belonged to Naruko and me, but an unfamiliar, high-end condo on the other side of town.

_It worked..._ _but where am I...?_

I had never seen this place before. The rooms were furnished with exclusive Uchiha Corp. products. The living room was large, filled with expensive appliances as it opened towards a window made wall that allowed the view of the city lights. The walls were all colored elegant shades of gray, black, and red. But even though the colors were there, the walls were all bare, carrying no sign of life. It was a luxurious apartment, but it wasn't a home.

I walked around the living room, trying to find some sort of pictures or signs for what my future was now, but I couldn't. There were only soulless, expensive items.

When I was with Naruko, she always took pictures and hung them among the walls. It was her way of keeping a timeline of our life together. But now since she was no longer around, the walls were most likely decorated to match my personality of this timeline.

_Why everything so bare...? Naori wouldn't have let this happen-_

My eyes widened in shock. In this timeline, I should have been married to Naori, but I knew she hated this timeline's me. So what happened to us? There was nothing in this apartment that made it seem as if 2 people were living here.

I called out her name in a panic as I walked around the apartment, but she was nowhere to be found.

_If I'm not married to Naori...then_ _what_ _happened_ _?_ _What happened to our_ _futures_ _...?_

Fear consumed me as I thought about Naruko. I didn't know where she was or how she was doing. Things didn't turn out as I expected, and it scared me to think about the mishap of her future.

Tears slowly left my eyes as I made my way to my bedroom. The walls were bare, yet there were stacks of paper sitting on my desk. My closet was organized; filled with countless black suits and dress shoes resting neatly beneath them. Everything in my room was perfectly kept.

I wiped my tears as I walked towards my desk. I looked through the few papers desperately in hope that I could find a clue of what I had become. Numbers and graphs painted every page. Yellow sticky notes decorated my wall as they contained important contact information of Konoha's greatest companies.

I slammed my fist angrily on the wall as I realized I had become the very person my father had always wanted me to be: the heir to his company, Uchiha Corporation.

I yelled angrily, throwing the papers off my desk. The dreams I kept secretly within me stayed locked away. I was unable to deny my father of his wish and became the very son he wanted me to be. I was a coward without Naruko. I was weak.

As I ragged, a phone began to ring in the background. I turned angrily, watching the phone ring loudly on the nightstand. As my father's name appeared on the screen, my heart dropped in fear. All the anger I had disappeared in seconds.

I walked over to pick up the phone with a shaking hand. It had been years since I had spoken to my father, and I didn't know how to react. But with a deep breath, I answered the phone.

"Hello...Father..."

_"Where are you?"_

"What do you mean-?"

_"Your mother's been pacing around the house anxiously. You were supposed to be here an hour ago, and you_ _haven't_ _even bothered to call."_

"I'm sorry...I completely forgot-"

_"How could you forget?! You promised your_ _mother_ _you would have dinner with us! We haven't seen you in years!"_

My eyes widened in disbelief. How could I have stopped contact with them? There was no reason for me to have done that since Naruko was gone.

_"You_ _ungrateful_ _boy! I gave you that job. I gave you that apartment! I gave_ _you_ _all the space you wanted, and this is how we get treated?!_ _"_

I didn't know what to say. Even before Naruko, I loved my family, so how could I have turned out so cold.

_"I'm going to tell your mother you'll be here within the next two hours, and that you'll be staying the weekend."_

My heart sank as I thought about returning to the estate. If I went back, there was a chance I could see both Naruko and Naori. I needed to know if Naruko was happy and if Naori was okay.

"Okay. I will be there."

_"Good. I will you see you then-"_

"Father?" I asked quickly before he cut the call, "Will Naori be there...?"

He stayed silent before answering. _"Sasuke...I know you hated that disgraceful Uchiha, but it's not respectful to_ _bring_ _up the dead..."_

My blood ran cold at the mention of her death.

_"Why don't you visit that poor girl instead of always making fun of her. Haven't you shamed her_ _enough_ _?"_

The call dropped, leaving me petrified. _Naori's dead...?_

I dropped to the floor, crying at the death of one of my good friends. _What happened?! How_ _could_ _she have died?!_

As I cried, memories of this timeline were slowly entering my mind, filling in the gaps of the last 10 years. In this new timeline, I had never met Naruko. I saved Sakura that day on the school trip, and I never went to the block party with Itachi. He didn't even mention it to this time's Sasuke, which meant I was too far gone in the Uchiha's hatred.

My mind was still processing the new memories, and according to Orochimaru, it could take about a little more than a week until the 10 years' worth of memories could be fully restored. A day for every year. When that happens, all my memories from my past timeline would be erased. 

Both Naori and Naruko were gone, and I was left completely alone.

* * *

I stood in front of my old home in anxiousness. I hadn't been home in 10 years, and it seemed this timeline's Sasuke did the same thing, but for different reasons. My hands were sweating and my heart was pounding. I couldn't bring myself to ring the doorbell, but the door opened on its own.

"Sasuke!" My mother ran out of the house in tears and quickly held me in an embrace. "Sasuke...I missed you..."

The warmth of my mother's arms brought tears to my eyes. I hadn't felt her affection in a decade. I missed my mother.

I slowly returned the gesture, shedding a single tear. "I'm sorry..." I whispered painfully. The guilt I endured after leaving my family unexpectedly that night to be with Naruko finally began to lift from my chest. I would never take back the time I spent with my wife, but the way I left my mother had always haunted me.

"That's enough Mikoto," my father spoke, "Let the boy come inside. The food is getting cold."

She quickly wiped her tears before grabbing ahold of my hand. "Let's go Sasuke."

* * *

After dinner, I returned to my old room. A warm nostalgic feeling returned to me as I looked around the room. Itachi wasn't home due to his overseas work, and it seemed that my brother and I were no longer on talking terms either way.

This timeline's Sasuke was lonely. It seemed as if he had no connections to anyone but himself.

I laid back in bed, still confused with all that changed in this future. In 3 more days, I would finally find out what happened to Naori, but I still didn't know what to do about Naruko.

I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and opened every social media app that I owned. I first looked through my feed to see nothing posted and no interesting follows. It was almost as if I had no personality.

I then began to search for her name, in hopes that I could find her, but nothing appeared. I tried every username she ever owned, but the search came up empty on every social platform.

_Naruko, what are you doing..._

I sighed, falling back on my bed in frustration. I closed my eyes, trying desperately to fall asleep in hopes that this was all but a nightmare.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the smell of my mother's cooking and another year's worth of memories. I closed my eyes sorrow, as the memories played through my mind. I hated the person I was becoming. It broke my heart to know that I was weak to the hatred my clan held.

I held my face in my hands in frustration. I was becoming a monster, and all the good I had in me was slowly leaving as the new memories replaced the old. I was beginning to forget things, but I needed to find my answers before my old memories were completely gone.

I quickly changed to have breakfast with my family. I had to find out if Naruko was truly happy, and make peace with Naori. I wanted to see them both one last time before I would completely forget about them.

"Sasuke? What's on your mind?" asked my mother.

I slowly lifted my eyes from my plate to speak to her. "I...I want to-" I couldn't bring myself to ask for the location of Naori's grave, so instead, I made up a lie. "I want to go around town today."

My parents looked at each other in surprise, unable to believe that their now cold soon would want to see the very town he left. But my mother looked back at me with a smile, as if she knew there was a change to my heart. "Have fun."

I nodded my head, stood up from the table, and headed out of the house.

* * *

I had spent hours walking around town. Everywhere I turned there was something new. The places Naruko and I loved to go to were no longer around. Even Ichiraku Ramen was hanging by a thread. 

Finally, I had made it to the front of Naruko's apartment. I stood outside, staring at the top floor with pain in my heart. I wanted to knock. See if she was there. But how could I when I was the one that told her to stay away from me?

Everything about me was hypocritical. I wanted her to stay away from me, yet here I was finding a way to see her. I didn't want her memories to leave me, yet I did it to her first. I was a sorry excuse for both a husband and a friend, so the least I wanted to do was make sure I did all I could to make her happy, even if I'm not.

I sighed, finding the courage to walk up the steps and knock on her door. With every step I took, my legs would shake worse than the step before. My heart was racing, my palms were sweating, and the clothes I wore were suddenly too hot and uncomfortable.

I wanted to run away, but I knew I would never be able to live with myself if I made her future worse than before. I needed to make sure she was happy.

I finally reached her door, and all I could do was stare. I was unable to breathe as sweat dripped down the side of my forehead. _Just knock Sasuke...Rip off the bandaid like Naruko always told you to do._

I raised my fist to knock on the door and waited for her to open the door.

_What should I say when I see her? How should I act? Should I make up an excuse for being here and act as if I don't know who she is? Will she be upset to see me? I don't know what to do..._

I bit my lip nervously and thought about running away, but the door opened slowly, leaving me put.

As I waited for my wife to appear in front of me, I closed my eyes in worry.

"Can I help you?"

_That...that doesn't sound like her..._

I slowly opened my eyes only to see an older woman living in the apartment. _How-!_

"I...I was looking for the previous owner of this place. Do you know where she could be?" I asked respectfully.

"The previous owner? There hasn't been anyone living here in the last eight years. I just rented this apartment a few weeks ago myself."

_Eight years...? Did she leave to live with her senpai? Did they really get married?_

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to cry, but I knew I shouldn't because this was what I wanted. I wanted her to be happy with her senpai as he gave her everything I couldn't.

"Sir, are you okay? You look like you're about to start crying..."

I shook my head and bowed before my elder. "I'm sorry for wasting your time..."

"It's okay...It seems this previous owner is important to you."

"She is," I replied honestly.

"Sorry I couldn't help, but I hope you find her." The woman gave me a warm smile before closing the door.

I made my way down the steps, with racing thoughts. I didn't know who to go to for help. I didn't know whether to give up and allow this new timeline to play out or restart my journey. But if I restarted the journey, it would be for my selfish love and not for her.

I walked down the street where Naruko and I once held hands happily. _This is for the best...Her senpai gave her a better home and a better life, but Naori is dead...To give Naruko happiness I somehow managed to kill off Naori...What do I do...?_

_Should I go back and find a way to let Naori live? But I don't even know what caused her death. What if I make things worse for Naruko in the process?!_

I rubbed my temples angrily. Orochimaru warned me not to change the past, but I didn't listen. He said this would happen, and I threw his words away.

As the thoughts raced through my mind, my concentration was later broken by a familiar voice: "Sasuke-kun? Is that really you?"

I turned over, angry yet relieved to see Sakura's familiar face. I wanted to walk away before she would open her mouth to ramble about my physical appearance and skill, but I stayed. I knew she was friends with both my wife and Naori. She was my only source of information.

Sakura's smiled beamed as thousands of questions left her mouth. My mind was too busy creating a plan to know what she was saying, but my eyes picked up on her unusual clothing.

She was dressed in black, holding flowers and one of Naori's favorite snacks.

"Sakura," I called, interrupting her.

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Where are you going?"

She began to laugh awkwardly as she held the items closer to her chest. "Oh uh, I'm just visiting Naori...I didn't get to visit her on her anniversary, so I'm going today."

"Visit? But no outsider can go into the Uchiha's Cemetary."

Her smile dropped as she looked at me confused. "Naori isn't buried within the estate."

"What?"

"Yeah...you were the one that had her buried in the local cemetery..."

Buring an Uchiha outside of the estate was the worst punishment an Uchiha could ever make, and I had done that to her.

I felt the warmth of my blood leave my body, causing my skin to lose color. The guilt I felt began to hurt me physically, realizing the person I had become was truly lifeless.

"Sasuke...are you okay? You don't look good-"

"Can I come?"

"What?"

"I want to see Naori."

She looked at me strangely, hesitating to answer. "Are you sure...? I know you and Naori weren't exactly on good terms..."

"Please," I begged, "I want to see her."

* * *

I sat in front of her tombstone in sorrow. I placed my hand over her name unable to believe she was gone. "How long...How long were we married for...?" I asked in a daze.

"Married? You guys were never married."

I turned to her in shock, unable to process what she had said. "What?"

"Naori disappeared the day you two were supposed to get married...She's been missing for six years now. She never showed up to the wedding, and no one has been able to track her down since then...Her body has never been found, so no one really knows if she's dead or alive."

I looked back at the tombstone and back to her ins distress. "Then...Who's buried here...?"

"No one," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Sasuke-kun...did no one in the estate tell you this?"

I shook my head, in disbelief.

Now that I knew there was a chance that she may still be alive, I needed to find her and ask what happened.

When I had left Naruko, the Sasuke of their time hated Naori, so I probably found a way to disconnect myself from her. So even if I wanted to know if she was alive, I couldn't. She would have never trusted this timeline's Sasuke with anything, but maybe she would have told Naruko. 

They were friends in this world, so maybe Naori trusted her with her plan to escape the Uchiha estate if there even was any.

But even if she did tell Naruko, I didn't know where she was in this new world, and that was how it should be. But I need to know they were both okay before I stayed in this future forever.

"Sakura..."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Where's Naruko?


	24. Accept and Forgive

"How...? How do you know Naruko...?" Sakura asked with eyes that spoke fear.

I didn't have time to keep beating around the bush. I had questions and I needed answers. "Where is she?" I repeated.

She began to move away from me in panic as I mentioned her best friend. "Y-You're acting really s-strange, Sasuke-kun...Y-You don't even know her, so why would you-?"

"Naori used to talk about her all the time, " I fabricated swiftly.

"Naori...? I thought you guys never spoke-"

"The few times we spoke it was about her," I lied sincerely.

She looked at me, still unconvinced. "I don't believe you-"

"Please!" I yelled desperately, "Please...tell me where Naruko is...Please..."

I was on the verge of tears, but I couldn't allow myself to show the sorrow that I held. I missed Naruko, and Naori was missing because of me. I had no one to turn to for help but her. I was desperate.

"Sasuke-kun..." Her eyes turned away from my direction as she held her arms nervously at the subject. "I don't know what's going on... You're acting strange."

She sighed, keeping a safe distance between her and me. "For starters, you're actually talking to me; you're concerned about Naori, and now you're asking me about Naruko. You haven't even met her before yet you're acting as if you've lost her...Sasuke-kun, what's really going on...?"

It was time to come clean. All the sin, the guilt, the bagged, everything I carried I shared with her. From the information of my past timeline to my future, and back to my present.

I couldn't tell if she believed a word I said, but I continued to talk. I needed someone to help carry the weight of the world.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry that all happened...but you had no right to have Naruko involved in all this bullshit."

She turned to me angrily, tears streaming down her face as she yelled at me. "I realized there was something wrong with my best friend back then, and it was all because of you!"

My expression quickly turned into confusion at her reaction. _There was_ _something_ _wrong with Naruko...?_

"It all makes sense now," she chuckled sarcastically, "When you showed up she began to ask me strange questions about time travel. I didn't think much of it because I thought it was her just being random as usual. But then we went on that stupid field trip and everything changed!

We had spent the whole day having fun together. Then later that night, she came back to the hotel with the saddest expression I had ever seen her do in my entire life. Throughout the night I would hear her crying to herself, and that was the first moment I had ever heard her cry... I didn't know what was wrong. She wouldn't tell me, and now I know why..."

She glared at me, burning daggers into my soul with her hatred. Her outburst surprised me as she defended Naruko. I had always thought she wasn't a true friend to my wife, but I had been wrong.

She wiped her tears from her eyes, never softening her glare. "Because of you, her personality changed as the years went on. She never smiled; she never wanted to be around me or any one of her friends; Her eyes were always so gloom, and the color began to drain from her skin...By the end of our senior year, it was as if she was a completely different person! You changed her! You destroyed her!"

My heart sank as I realized I had caused the same pain to this times Naruko. No matter what I did, I managed to find a way to hurt her.

I replied with a heart full of guilt, "I didn't mean for this to happen...I just wanted her to be happy..."

"Who are you to decide what makes her happy?"

I didn't know what to say. It was as if the words of both Naori, Naruko, and even Orochimaru, came back to haunt me.

I was a hypocrite. I wanted to make her happy, but all I was doing was finding a way to take my guilt away. I blamed myself for everything that happened between us the first time. The guilt I held began to eat me alive, and seeing my wife hurt because of me made it worse. I wanted to find a way to make her happy, and take the pain away for both of us.

I was selfish, not selfless. All I thought about was finding a way to make her happy, and not once did I ever listen to her. This timelines Naruko had told me the same thing as my wife: "I'm happy as long as I'm with you." I should have listened and tried to find a way to save us then to completely give up on us.

The emotional torment began to hurt me physically. I was in pain, and it was probably the same pain Naruko had felt when I forced her to stay away from me.

"Sakura," I asked weakly, "How is she...?"

"I haven't heard from her in over a year. After we graduated, she moved back to Sunagakure to live with her grandfather... We lost touch over the years, but the last thing I knew about her was that she was dating some guy named Gaara."

My eyes widened at the unfamiliar name. "Gaara? What happened to her senpai...?" I asked nervously.

"Naruko broke up with Kakashi that Monday after the basketball game. She never told me why, but maybe it was for the best..."

My heart dropped knowing that nothing had turned out as planned. Naruko had changed and was now dating some man I had never met. Naori was missing, and I was living the very nightmare I dreaded.

"I don't understand..." I mumbled, "I did all this to make her happy, and nothing turned out right...Because I love her, I gave her away-"

"Stop," she spat, "Stop blaming all of this on your quote-on-quote love. You didn't really love her."

Anger consumed me as she made little of my affections for my wife. "I love Naruko..." I retorted harshly with a glare.

She crossed her arms, return the glare I sent her, "Then you didn't love her enough."

I clenched my fists angrily, wanting to hit her. "You don't know what you're talking about," I stated angrily, "You don't know the lengths I went to, to try and make her happy!"

She sighed, expressing her disappointment. "Sasuke-kun...If you loved her, you would have stayed with her till the bitter end. Isn't that what being married is all about? Facing all obstacles together until the end?"

She looked at Naori's grave with a sad expression. "'Till death do us part...' that was the vow you made when you married her. She didn't die, Sasuke-kun, yet you parted from her..."

I stared at my left hand as I saw the mark my ring had left after wearing it for seven years. _Naruko..._

"Sasuke-kun...She chose to continue being with you no matter the circumstance because she loved you, but you ran away."

"No, I didn't run away!" I yelled in denial, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You like to say you sacrificed all your happiness so she could be happy, but in reality, you ran away because you were scared. You didn't know what to do or how to help, so you blamed yourself and ran away."

"No-!"

"You made a mistake Sasuke-kun."

"No-!"

"You should have stayed with her."

"Stop-!"

"You shouldn't have left-!"

"I know!" I yelled in tears, "I know this was all a mistake!" I had broken. My spirit broke as I finally accepted my mistake.

"I-I came into this knowing I wouldn't be the same, but n-not once did I-I think a-about what it would d-do to everyone else. I j-just assumed N-Naruko would be h-happier without me, and I ne-never listened to h-her b-because I thought s-she was just s-saying "I made her happy" because she was my w-wife..." I stuttered between breaths.

"I-I was insecure as a husband...A-and even w-when your Naruko s-said the same th-thing, I still left because I-I was scared I w-would hurt her again...I was scared to keep lo-loving her..."

She sighed, turning to grab her things. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun..." She said while preparing to leave. She gave me a sympathetic look before turning to walk away.

"Wait! I-I need to f-find Na-Naruko to make things r-right!"

She turned to face me one last time. "Look Sasuke-kun, I can't let you see Naruko. You and she had your time together, and now it's time for you to let her go for good. She seemed happier the last time we spoke, and it was thanks to Gaara...

Look...I'm her best friend. And now that I know about the past, I can't let her see you. You'll just make her miserable again. She's in a better place right now...So I beg you...don't take any more of her happiness away..."

Her words stung as she left me behind in tears.

* * *

That night, I spent the time staring out my bedroom window in despair. I ruined Naruko, I ruined myself, and I even ruined Naori's future.

Sakura was right. Who was I to determine what would make her happy? All I did was make things worse. This was my punishment, and I had to take it.

The sky was dark, and only the moon shined through the city lights.

I would watch this same view from Naruko's apartment rooftop. We would sit together, holding hands as Naruko tried to find the stars in the sky.

As I relieved the memory of Naruko and me, it slowly began to fade away. The star we found that night, the promises we made to each other, the hair ties that linked us together for life, it was all gone, and I couldn't stop it. I placed my hand over my heart in pain. _Don't leave me..._

The clock stroke 12, removing the magic to show me my reality.

"Naruko..." Her name slipped from my thoughts and out of my mouth. Even now, the way her name left my tongue sent chills down my spine.

However, in a few days, I would forget her name and everything she did for me.

That night, I dreamt about my wife and the future we wanted to have together. The endless conversations of baby names and future homes made us smile. We wanted a family together, but it never happened.

_"What do you think of this one?" she asked with a smile. She passed me her phone in excitement, talking endlessly about the future of our family._

_I smiled at the two-story house, excited for the future my wife spoke of. I passed the phone back to her in content: "It's perfect."_

_"Right?!" she shouted happily while sitting beside me on the couch. "Just imagine: The first floor would be where all the family magic happens! All the laughs, the arguments, the tears, the bonding--all of that will take place in our living room and kitchen. Then upstairs, we'll have our room and the kids' rooms."_

_"Kids?" I asked playfully while looking at my wife lovingly._

_"Yes, kids, with an S. We're not stopping at one. Our baby is gonna need someone to play with," she replied with a smirk._

_"Fine, no more than two-"_

_"Three!"_

_"Okay, three-"_

_"Four!"_

_"Naruko..."_

_"What?! I want a big family!"_

_I placed my hand on top of her belly and leaned in to place my forehead against hers. "Let's just focus on baby number one for now...We need to make sure he doesn't get your tiny brain, Konoha's loser."_

_"At least she won't be a tsundere like you, Uchiha snob," she spat back._

_"How do you know it's a she?" I teased._

_"How do you know it's a he?" she spat back._

_I rolled my eyes playfully. "You just wanted to bet against me."_

_"Maybe~"_

_The two of us began to laugh at our childish conversation. As I watched my wife laugh, my body moved on its own, kissing her upon her lips. "I'm betting it's a boy," I whispered into her ear._

_"Then I'm gonna bet on a girl," she whispered back._

_We slowly entered an embrace, taking in each other's warmth._

_"Loser pays the bill at Ichiraku's," she whispered playfully._

_"You better start saving up then," I teased._

_Her giggle echoed through my ear and into my heart. "I love you, dummy," she whispered while kissing my cheek._

_"I love you more, loser."_

* * *

_A few weeks later my wife began to grow a bump, and soon we found out that our baby wasn't a boy but a girl._

_"We're having a girl!" she shouted happily as she passed me pink dyed onigiri._

_I stared at the food in shock. "I lost," I said in disbelief._

_"Mhm, so get your wallet ready, cuz we're going for dinner!"_

_My wife left to get her bag from the room in_ _excitement_ _. I followed behind her with a smile. I walked into the room to get dressed and ready. As I looked in the mirror to fix my hair, I saw the photo of my wife and her grandfather on the frame of the long mirror._ _My wife loved her grandfather, but she chose to keep our life a secret from him._

" _Naruko..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you going to tell Jiraiya-san that you're pregnant?"_

_She remained quiet for a second, hesitant to answer. "Um...I don't think so...I'm scared of how he might react to all of this...He doesn't even know I'm married."_

_"Don't you think you should tell him about all of this...?" I asked in concern._

_She shook her head. "No. Knowing him, he'd come all the way to Konoha and make a big deal out of everything. He'd probably even start sending me money again, and I don't want to keep relying on him...Besides, we have each other and that's all that matters! We can do this together- just you and me!"_

_Naruko always believed it was us against the world. We didn't need anyone as long as we had each other. But because of that mentality, there were moments when we felt stuck. We had no one to turn to but ourselves._

The morning light grazed my eyes, causing me to awaken. I sighed as remembered the bittersweet memories of my past. Even though my memories were slowly starting to fade, it had stopped right before my 20s, for now.

_What do I do...?_

Sakura had told me that Naruko was happy again. Maybe it was best to leave her be. Maybe instead I could begin to correct the mistakes that this time's Sasuke had committed.

I still didn't know of all the bad that this Sasuke had committed, but I knew I owed Naori's family an apology.

* * *

I stood before Naori's home. My blood was running cold from fear. I didn't know how her parents would react, especially since I was no longer the Sasuke of this timeline.

I knocked on the door hesitantly and waited for her parents to answer. In moments, the door slowly opened. Naori's mother peeped through a small crack, asking me timidly why I was there.

I bowed in respect, trying to correct my wrongs. "I'm sorry for coming unannounced, but I came here to talk to you."

"Talk...? Haven't you done enough of that already?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Naori-"

"Did you come to disrespect her name again? Dishonor our family again? Or maybe you came to rub in the fact that you've managed to kick us out of the estate?!" Her eyes watered as she yelled at me in frustration.

"You're being kicked out of the estate...?"

She opened the door wider, allowing her annoyed body language to be shown. "Why do you sound so surprised? You're the one that manipulated the Council to kick us out the estate."

My fists tightened at the thought of my heartless behavior. "I'm sorry..."

"What?" She spat in disbelief.

I bowed again, asking for forgiveness. "I'm sorry for all that I've done...I know nothing I do can change what is being done, but I'm truly sorry for everything I've done..."

"Sasuke...?" she whispered, "What's going on...?"

I stood up straight and stared into her frightened eyes. "I wanted to make peace with your family...so I came here to talk about Naori."

* * *

I sat on the couch, waiting for Naori's mother to return from the kitchen.

"The day before Naori disappeared," she began while walking from the kitchen, "She began to say some crazy things about you." She placed a cup of tea before me, then took a seat on the couch across from me.

"Naori never once spoke bad about you, but I hated the way you treated her...You...You acted as if my daughter was nothing but trash. Like if she were the world's greatest filth...I couldn't stand it...so I finally spoke up.

The day before the wedding, while her father was away, I spoke to her. I told her not to marry you. I was willing to help her run away, yet she refused. She had always tried to find a way to escape the estate, but one day, that all changed. She wanted to stay...She wanted to stay by your side because she believed you would change...

In my eyes, however, you were nothing but scum. An Uchiha monster birthed with hatred. I told her you could never learn how to love. You would never be happy. You were just another Uchiha...Selfish, hateful, and starved for power...

I thought she would agree...but instead, she yelled at me. She defended you. She started saying things like, you were lost, or that you needed her so you could find your way back to some girl named Naruko."

"Naruko...?"

She nodded her head. "The things she was saying sounded so ridiculous. I thought she had gone crazy. That same night after we argued, she left the house to find you, and when she came back, it was almost as if her soul had broken.

I don't know what you did or said to her, but she never showed up to the wedding. There was a search party sent out to find her. And a month later, we found pieces of her hair in the river..."

She began to tear up. She crossed her arms in a way that made it seem as if she was trying to comfort herself. "My daughter...she was gone...and I think she may be dead, but we never found a body..." she sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe the last thing we did was fight..."

She wiped her eyes again, apologizing for showing her grief. "Never did I think I would be talking to you this comfortably...It's like you're a different person."

"You could...say that," I replied weakly.

She took a deep breath, passing me an envelope.

"What is this," I asked while reaching to grab the letter.

"I found that in Naori's room about a month ago. Her anniversary had just passed, and I began to miss her more than other years, so I went into her room one last time.

That envelope was on the floor by her bookshelf. I never opened it because it was addressed to you."

I placed the letter into my pocket, anxious to read it.

"Sasuke...if there's anything in there that I should know, please tell me...I want to know why she disappeared."

"I will."

* * *

I sat on my bed, holding the envelope anxiously in my hand. My hand was trembling, and sweat began to roll down the sides of my head.

I slowly opened the envelope and began to read her final words.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_If you're reading this, you've come_ _back_ _to your present and realized you've made a mistake._ _Everything_ _that you hoped would happen never came_ _true_ _. After you left, Naruko swore she would keep her promise to you, but the pain of her broken heart began to change her for the worse._

_As she got worse, you did as well. Your hatred continued to grow, and I become_ _victim_ _to it._

_I wanted to stay with you, so when you would_ _come_ _back in the next 6 years, I could tell you about all that had_ _happened_ _, but I just couldn't. I couldn't take it anymore._

_I'm_ _sorry_ _for being weak, and I'm sorry I couldn't stop her from_ _leaving_ _. But mostly, I'm_ _sorry_ _for you._ _I'm_ _sorry that_ _it_ _may be too late, and you_ _can't_ _undo what you created._

_I told you, you were making a mistake, but I didn't_ _understand_ _how big of a_ _change_ _that this would all_ _cause_ _._

_Naruko no longer lives in Konoha. She moved to Sunagakure with her grandfather 2 years ago. She swore to stay loyal to you_ _until_ _the bitter end and told me to take care of you; however, I couldn't keep my promise to her, and I hope she doesn't keep her promise to you. She deserves to be happy, even if it's not you._

_If you're reading this, and you still_ _have_ _time to make a_ _change_ _,_ _go_ _to_ _her_ _. Go to Sunagakure, and look all around the countryside. I don't have her address, but the same_ _way_ _you guys found each_ _other_ _10 years ago, you can find your way back even now._

_Good luck Sasuke-kun. Please don't make the same mistake a third time. Stay with her._

_Sincerely,_   
_Naori_

The tears I shed stained the page. Even after her disappearance, she was still pushing me to be with Naruko. In my first timeline, she pushed me to marry my wife. When I met her again in this world 10 years ago, she wouldn't let me forget my love for Naruko. And even now, she was pushing me to find my wife one last time.

_Thank you, Naori..._

I quickly stood up from my bed and rushed to pack a bag. I stuffed her letter in my bag and took out my wedding ring. I placed the ring on my finger one last time, hoping to never take it off again.

I was going to find Naruko and make sure to never let her go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So like last time, updates are gonna be almost impossible until April because of my uni classes, and my new job. I may be able to get a chapter in between now and April, but I'm not 100% sure.
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates, but school comes first.
> 
> But besides that, the story is reaching its conclusion very soon! I hope you enjoyed this story thus far and will continue to support my books in the future :)
> 
> Your author,   
> Lucky-chan


End file.
